Hurricane
by Blythe-chan
Summary: Malgré les informations de Sasori, Naruto et Sakura ont échoué à ramener Sasuke. Ils doivent désormais accepter la disparition de l'ancienne équipe 7 et aller de l'avant. Mais Naruto choisit de déserter, la famille de Sakura s'effondre peu à peu et Danzô semble soudain s'intéresser de près à la jeune fille. Une tempête se prépare. Et elle est bien plus proche que ce que l'on croit.
1. Prologue

Hello à tous ! Voici ma toute première fiction et donc mon tout premier prologue ! Il n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ce sera normalement la seule partie centrée sur Naruto puisque l'histoire se base principalement sur Sakura.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que jouer avec.

.

* * *

_Prologue : Le départ._

* * *

.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et seuls quelques halètements étaient perceptibles. Etendu sur son lit, un jeune blond semblait se débattre dans les méandres d'un sommeil tout sauf paisible. Il marmonnait des suites de mots inaudibles, entrecoupées de plaintes, tout en se tournant et se retournant dans ses draps humides de transpiration.

_« Naruto… Alors tu es là toi aussi ? »_

Il tressaillit soudain, s'agitant davantage, tandis que quelques gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de ses tempes et qu'un mot franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Sasuke…, marmotta-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

_« C'est pour cela que j'ai coupé ces liens. »_

_« Mon ''lien'' est tout autre. C'est la haine qui me lie à mon frère. »_

\- Sa… Sasuke, bredouilla une nouvelle fois l'endormi. Sasuke, pourquoi ?

_« Ce jour là, si je t'ai laissé vivre… C'était par pur caprice. Tiens d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ton rêve de devenir Hokage ? Tu aurais mieux fais de t'entraîner au lieu de perdre ton temps à me courir après. Pas vrai Naruto ? Car cette fois-ci, par pur caprice, je vais t'ôter la vie. »_

\- SASUKE !

Le jeune homme se redressa dans un sursaut, essayant avec difficulté de retrouver une respiration régulière. Il déglutit péniblement tout en fixant les draps emmêlés, témoins de son sommeil agité, pendant que la dernière phrase de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère résonnait dans son esprit.

_« Tu penses encore comme un gamin, Naruto Ma revanche signifie tout pour moi. Tant que je peux l'assouvir, je me fiche de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, à moi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. » _

...

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il avait revu son ancien coéquipier et chaque nuit il assistait de nouveau à la scène qui s'était jouée lors des retrouvailles tant attendues de l'équipe 7.

Une semaine qu'il s'était isolé, demandant à ne voir personne. Une semaine qu'il ruminait, seul dans son appartement. Une semaine que les mots de Sasuke retentissaient dans sa tête, chaque jour un peu plus fort. Une semaine qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, essayant de prendre une décision, faire un choix qui lui semblait toujours aussi cornélien.

_Car il était impossible de choisir l'un de ses coéquipiers, et cela au détriment du second n'est-ce pas ?_

...

Une fois de plus, Naruto resta un long moment, assis dans une semi-obscurité, à regarder sans le voir le mur de sa chambre, tentant de tourner dans tous les sens le problème auquel il faisait face. Les rayons du soleil, qui traversaient la baie vitrée et les rideaux y étant suspendus, éclairaient considérablement l'appartement lorsque le jeune homme se leva brusquement. La lumière du jour révélait une modeste pièce à vivre, sommairement meublée mais néanmoins chaleureuse, dans laquelle régnait un joyeux chahut.

Naruto enjamba, avec une habileté attestant l'expérience, les nombreux obstacles recouvrant le sol et atteint la salle de bains où il se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Une fois rasséréné, il regagna la pièce principale et se mit en quête d'un stylo et d'une feuille de papier. Cette fois, il avait pris sa décision.

Ce soir, il quitterait Konoha et partirait à la recherche de son déserteur de coéquipier. Restait à préparer ses affaires et écrire une lettre à sa coéquipière afin de lui expliquer les raisons de son départ. Il savait qu'elle allait lui en vouloir et serait blessée par sa désertion mais il avait fait son choix. Il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps à ruminer leur cuisant échec et ne rien faire.

Il devait agir il avait besoin d'agir.

Et puis, après tout, c'était certainement le seul moyen de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite 3 ans plus tôt alors elle comprendrait peut-être son choix.

\- N'importe quoi, grogna-t-il, tu essayes uniquement de te rassurer et ça ne te fera sûrement pas te sentir moins coupable. Elle va te détester et tu le sais parfaitement, rajouta-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, une ombre passa les portes du village avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes, observant pour la dernière fois avant un long moment les rues désertes de Konoha seulement éclairées par la lueur de la pleine lune. Après un soupir, chargé de regrets étouffés, l'ombre se remit en route, disparaissant dans les ténèbres avec l'espoir d'avoir fait le bon choix.

_Pardonne-moi, Sakura._

.

.

.

* * *

Et voilà ! Pas vraiment d'action, juste une mise en place de l'histoire puisque le départ de Naruto est en quelque sorte l'élément déclencheur.

Je suis désolée par avance de toutes les erreurs de débutant qu'il y aura mais je ferai de mon mieux pour m'améliorer !

N'hésitez pas à commenter que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé :)

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Bisous !


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous !

Voici enfin le premier chapitre, du point de vue de Sakura cette fois. Encore une fois peu d'action mais les choses sont enfin mises en place donc l'histoire va pouvoir réellement commencer.

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Le calme avant la tempête._

* * *

.

_« Un calme parfait est souvent le précurseur des plus violentes tempêtes. »_

_Sophie Cottin_

.

Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle cherchait le sommeil, sommeil qui semblait d'ailleurs s'obstiner à la fuir, et elle atteignait l'extrême limite de sa patience.

Elle se redressa. De toute manière, elle était bien trop perturbée pour réussir à trouver le repos. Toute la journée, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait rapidement reconnu cette sensation qui lui tordait les entrailles pour l'avoir déjà ressentie, trois ans auparavant, lors du départ de Sasuke. C'était ce pressentiment qui l'avait conduite devant les portes du village le soir où elle avait désespérément tenté de faire revenir son ancien coéquipier sur sa décision avant d'échouer et le ressentir de nouveau ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ainsi, elle s'était surprise, l'estomac noué par l'anxiété, à guetter à chaque minute l'arrivée d'un message l'informant d'une nouvelle catastrophe.

Cependant, son attente avait été vaine étant donné qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune visite. Chose fort peu étonnante, la demoiselle s'étant enfermée dans sa chambre suite à son retour de mission pour ne presque plus en sortir avant de refuser toutes visites de ses amis. Elle avait entendu dire que Naruto s'était lui aussi cloîtré dans son appartement et n'avait pas fait mine d'en sortir depuis lors.

La pilule était dure à avaler pour les deux jeunes qui avaient toujours cru envers et contre tout au retour prochain de leur coéquipier. Espoir encore accru lorsque Sakura avait obtenu les informations concernant le lieu du rendez-vous entre Sasori et Kabuto, son espion. Dans cette situation, s'entendre dire que seule la vengeance comptait aux yeux de Sasuke et que l'unique lien qu'il reconnaissait était la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son frère n'avait été évident ni pour Sakura ni pour Naruto.

En effet, s'ils s'étaient souvent rassurés avec la pensée que, dans le pire des cas, une fois sa vengeance accomplie, le dernier des Uchiwas reviendrait sagement à Konoha, ils comprenaient maintenant qu'ils avaient été d'une naïveté tristement aberrante.

Si la jeune femme avait profité de cette semaine pour, en quelque sorte, faire le deuil de son ancien coéquipier et premier amour, elle se doutait que Naruto n'avait certainement pas suivi le même raisonnement qu'elle et elle attendait sa future réaction avec appréhension. Le jeune homme n'était pas considéré comme le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha pour rien.

Elle soupira. De fait, si le discours de Sasuke lui avait clairement fait comprendre le dédain et le désintéressement total qu'avait le brun à leur encontre, elle n'était pas sans savoir que son ami blond ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi facilement et n'abandonnerait pas pour si peu.

Il lui semblait maintenant nécessaire d'avoir une discussion avec le blond : elle allait le libérer de cette promesse égoïste faite dans leur jeunesse qui n'avait cessé de les tourmenter durant toutes ces années pour leur permettre d'aller enfin de l'avant. Elle savait que leur conversation ne se ferait pas sans heurt mais elle pensait important d'essayer de faire comprendre à son ami que Sasuke ne reviendrait pas de si tôt au village et qu'ils devaient maintenant penser davantage à eux. L'essentiel était qu'ils soient là l'un pour l'autre comme cela aurait toujours du l'être. Naturellement, une fois sa vengeance accomplie, ils retendraient leurs mains à Sasuke mais pour le moment espérer son retour était aussi futile que déraisonnable.

Elle souhaitait profondément que Naruto se range à ses arguments ils méritaient tous deux le bonheur et se perdre dans le passé ne leur permettrait jamais de l'obtenir. Il était temps pour eux de grandir et de mettre au placard leurs rêves d'enfance pour devenir des ninjas forts sur qui l'on pouvait compter.

Il leur faudrait sans doute du temps pour accepter l'idée que l'équipe 7 ne serait peut-être plus jamais rassemblée mais ils apprendraient petit à petit à construire une relation de confiance et un bon travail d'équipe avec le capitaine Yamato et Sai afin de former une nouvelle équipe unie et performante.

Forte de ses résolutions et apercevant les premiers rayons du soleil, la jeune fleur s'étira avant de se lever tranquillement. Elle prit son temps pour se préparer, son coéquipier étant bien connu pour sa paresse matinale, et elle se dirigea sans faire de bruits dans la cuisine.

...

Elle sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé perchée sur un tabouret du bar lorsqu'une petite frimousse passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Nee-chan ? Appela une petite voix.

Sakura tourna la tête pour voir s'avancer lentement sa petite sœur.

\- Salut ma puce, répondit-elle doucement en souriant. Tu es déjà réveillée ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se levant.

La petite se frotta les yeux et bailla longuement avant de répondre.

\- C'est parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar.

\- Tu veux me le raconter ?

\- Mmh… Maman était très triste. Alors je lui ai tendu Mr Lapin pour qu'elle lui fasse un câlin comme je fais quand je suis triste et elle l'a jeté par terre. Et puis elle m'a crié dessus et tu es arrivée. Et là vous vous êtes disputées, termina la petite. Pourquoi vous vous disputez tout le temps maintenant maman et toi ? Reprit-elle dans un sanglot. Maman ne nous aime plus, c'est pour ça ?

\- Oh, Ume…, murmura tristement Sakura en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa sœur. Maman nous aime, c'est juré ma chérie. C'est juste qu'elle est très triste depuis que papa n'est plus là. Il lui manque beaucoup, tu comprends ? Je suis désolée, je te promets qu'on ne se disputera plus d'accord ?

\- Mais moi aussi papa me manque, pleurnicha Ume.

\- Je sais ma puce, je sais. Il me manque à moi aussi, dit Sakura, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. La tristesse de sa sœur lui serrait le cœur et elle se sentait impuissante face à la douleur de la petite fille qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman ne voulait plus s'occuper d'elle. Viens là, reprit-elle en tendant les bras.

Ume se pelotonna dans les bras de sa grande sœur, reniflant régulièrement, tandis que Sakura resserrait son étreinte autour du petit corps chaud pressé contre sa poitrine.

\- Je te promets que les choses vont s'arranger sous peu. Je vais parler avec maman et tu verras, bientôt tout ira bien d'accord ? Termina-t-elle tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Promis ? Voulu s'assurer Ume d'une voix enrouée.

\- C'est juré. Va te laver le visage maintenant, moi je m'occupe de préparer ton petit déjeuner. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école ? L'interrogea-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

La petite fille écarquilla ses grands yeux verts d'un air épouvanté et parti en courant en direction de la salle de bains en même temps qu'elle répondait à sa grande sœur.

\- Ah non, non, non Nee-chan ! Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard ! Sinon Hiroki va encore en profiter pour se moquer de moi !

Sakura sourit tendrement face à cette réponse : Ume avait beau affronter des épreuves difficiles pour une enfant de son âge, elle n'en perdait pas pour autant son enthousiasme et son entrain qui semblaient être à toute épreuve.

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle repensa à sa promesse. Elle devait parler à leur mère. Rapidement. Elle avait attendu patiemment que cette dernière retrouve le goût à la vie mais la situation ne pouvait plus durer : Ume avait besoin de l'attention et de l'amour de sa maman et Sakura savait qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout. Elle aussi ressentait l'absence d'une présence maternelle de façon douloureuse et il était grand temps d'essayer d'améliorer les choses.

Elle décida de reporter sa visite chez Naruto à l'après-midi. Sa sœur avait besoin d'elle et elle passait avant tout.

...

Il était 9 heures passées lorsque la jeune femme fut de retour chez elle.

Après avoir tenu compagnie à Ume pendant que celle-ci déjeunait, Sakura l'avait aidé à choisir avec soin sa tenue pour son premier jour de classe puis elle avait rassemblé la chevelure brune de sa sœur en deux longues nattes qu'elle avait attachées grâce à deux rubans assortis à sa robe verte.

Elles étaient parties pour l'école sur le coup des 8 heures et demie, Ume insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas être en retard. Le début des cours étant fixé à 9 heures et l'école se trouvant à une dizaine de minutes de leur maison, Sakura choisit de passer par le parc où elles avaient l'habitude de jouer lorsque leur père était encore en vie. La petite fille sembla ravie de cette initiative et les deux sœurs discutèrent joyeusement tout en remontant les allées bordées de cerisiers en fleurs. Le mois d'avril débutait et le temps était relativement doux depuis quelques jours.

Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées en vue de l'école et avaient commencé à apercevoir quelques élèves, Sakura avait senti la main de sa sœur se resserrer sur la sienne. Sentant son anxiété, elle avait décidé de détourner l'attention de la petite.

.

* * *

_Flash-back_

* * *

.

\- Dis Ume, je pensais que ce soir je pourrais peut-être venir te chercher. Nous pourrions aller acheter quelques dangos chez _Dango Daikazoku _pour les manger avec maman, qu'en dis-tu ? Suggéra la jeune fleur.

La petite ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un large sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Ça serait super Nee-chan ! Mais tu crois que maman voudra bien ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me charge de convaincre maman, lui assura Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

\- Tu es géniale Nee-chan ! Et tu crois que…

\- Ume ! Fut brusquement interrompue l'enfant. Tu viens avec nous ? Continua un jeune garçon accompagné de quelques enfants.

\- J'arrive tout de suite Hiroki ! Répondit joyeusement Ume. On se voit tout à l'heure alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, lui confirma sa sœur. Amuse toi bien ma puce et surtout, sois sage, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

\- Oui, oui Nee-chan, acquiesça-t-elle rapidement tout en courant pour rejoindre ses amis.

Sakura regarda la fillette filer avec entrain vers ses amis sous son regard amusé. Tant pis, elle irait voir son ami plus tard dans la soirée ou le lendemain : une promesse était une promesse et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui lui reprocherait cette façon de penser.

Elle se mit alors en route : elle devait absolument parler à leur mère et faire avancer les choses.

.

* * *

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

.

Elle fixait depuis maintenant quelques minutes la porte close. Depuis la mort de son mari, Genjiro Haruno, lors d'une mission 6 mois auparavant, Saeka Haruno s'était renfermée sur elle-même et restait prostrée dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour satisfaire des besoins élémentaires.

Sakura soupira. Elle avait beau avoir promis à sa sœur que la situation allait s'améliorer, elle n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de faire face à sa mère et elle commençait à regretter d'avoir sans doute donné de faux espoirs à sa cadette.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours été très proche de sa mère. C'était leur relation, très complice à l'époque, qui lui avait permis de se remettre du départ de Sasuke quelques années plus tôt et elle se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir aider sa mère à surmonter le drame qui secouait la famille Haruno.

En effet, les rares discussions qu'elles avaient finissaient toujours par tourner en dispute, Sakura reprochant à sa mère d'être égoïste, de trop se laisser aller et de lui laisser affronter tous les problèmes qui se présentaient seule alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans. Saeka, de son côté, lui reprochait de ne pas comprendre sa douleur.

Le fait que Saeka refuse de voir sa fille cadette qui était le portrait craché de son défunt mari n'arrangeait pas les choses et, à force d'être rejetée sèchement, la fillette en était arrivée à la conclusion que sa maman ne l'aimait plus. Sa mère n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même mais Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de faire souffrir Ume qui, bien que trop jeune pour comprendre, ressentait parfaitement la froideur de sa maman à son égard. Les diverses disputes entre sa sœur et sa mère ne faisaient que la rendre plus inquiète et depuis quelques semaines la petite fille ne cessait de faire des cauchemars à ce sujet.

Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer mais elle ne pouvait remplacer sa mère et elle se rendait amèrement compte que si elle n'agissait pas rapidement, elles auraient bientôt perdu leurs deux parents.

La jeune fleur se reprit. Elle dépassa la porte rapidement et parti préparer du thé dans la cuisine autant essayer de mettre sa mère dans de bonnes dispositions. Lorsque le thé fut prêt, elle en servi et une tasse et retourna devant porte de la chambre. Elle toqua alors délicatement puis attendit. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'y ait de réaction.

Sakura souffla. De nouveau, elle toqua et cette fois elle appela doucement sa mère.

\- Maman ?

Elle patienta encore quelques secondes avant de recommencer.

\- Maman ? Appela-t-elle un peu plus fort. Je t'ai préparé une tasse de thé, je peux entrer ? Insista-t-elle. Ecoute, je sais que tu es fatiguée mais j'ai promis à Ume que l'on mangerait des dangos ensemble pour le goûter. Ça lui ferait vraiment très plaisir si tu acceptais.

Elle patienta une nouvelle fois et un léger murmure lui parvint la décidant à entrer.

\- Maman ? J'entre, d'accord ?

Elle ouvrit la porte. L'odeur de renfermé lui agressa les narines, elle s'avança dans la pièce, plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité qui régnait. Un léger mouvement sur sa gauche l'a fit s'arrêter. Elle se tourna dans cette direction et discerna la silhouette amaigrie de sa mère, prostrée sur le lit.

Elle s'approcha davantage et déposa la tasse sur la table de chevet avant de reculer et de s'assoir sur le coin du lit. Le matelas s'enfonça légèrement sous son poids elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et pris une grande inspiration. Sa mère n'avait toujours pas réagi.

\- Maman, s'il te plait…, murmura-t-elle. Il faut que l'on parle. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi…, termina la jeune fille, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues rougies.

Elle attendit quelques instants.

\- Maman, réagis ! Je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de tout toute seule encore longtemps tu sais… Si seulement tu essayais, juste un peu ! Je ne te demande d'aller mieux dès demain, seulement d'avancer pas à pas, à ton rythme. Tu ne peux plus te laisser aller comme ça ! Ume a besoin de toi, je-j'ai besoin de toi… termina-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Nouvel échec. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, Sakura se rappela le visage profondément réjoui de sa sœur lorsqu'elle lui avait promis de convaincre sa mère de partager un moment avec elles. Une colère sourde monta en elle.

\- Tu sais ce qu'Ume m'a demandé ce matin ? Reprit-elle plus fortement. Si on se disputait parce que tu ne l'aimais plus, parce que tu ne nous aimais plus ! C'est encore une petite fille, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi sa maman ne veut plus lui adresser la parole ou la voir. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher sa ressemblance avec papa, c'est trop cruel ! Je sais que tu souffres, mais à nous aussi papa nous manque. On est une famille, on devrait affronter ça toutes ensembles ! Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été gentille avec toi et je regrette la majorité des choses que je t'ai dites lors de nos disputes mais certaines restent vraies. Je t'en veux de faire souffrir Ume, je t'en veux de nous priver de notre dernier parent encore présent et je t'en veux de me laisser seule face à la dure réalité des choses ! C'est moi qui ai du expliquer à une petite fille de 6 ans que son papa ne rentrerait pas à la maison, c'est moi qui ai du organiser les obsèques de papa auxquelles tu n'as même pas assisté, c'est moi qui était présente à chaque fois qu'Ume faisait un cauchemar et qui l'aidait à se rendormir. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais c'est dur pour moi aussi, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé. Je vais continuer à m'occuper d'Ume, des factures et de tout le reste mais en échange je voudrais vraiment que tu sois un peu plus présente. Au moins pour Ume. Tiens-lui compagnie pendant son goûter, raconte-lui une histoire, coiffe-la, écoute-la te raconter sa journée, fais ce que tu veux ! Mais s'il te plait, arrête de la priver de sa mère alors qu'elle a déjà perdu son père.

Sakura se tu, essoufflée, et elle attendit quelques instants, à l'affut de la moindre réaction chez sa mère qui indiquerait qu'elle l'avait seulement écoutée. Ne décelant rien, la jeune fille se découragea et se releva. Elle avait vraiment essayé mais il semblait qu'elle soit obligée de décevoir sa petite sœur une nouvelle fois. Elle souhaitait maintenant quitter cette chambre le plus rapidement possible.

Aussi cru-t-elle rêver, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix rauque et erraillée s'élever.

\- Merci… Pour le thé.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et Sakura fit volte-face, dévisageant sa mère qui s'était redressée dans son lit.

\- Ma… Maman ? Reprit-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait sa mère qui réagissait pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Tu m'as écoutée ? Continua-t-elle avec une voix tremblotante.

\- Je… Je suis désolée Sakura…, articula difficilement Saeka. J'ai, j'ai juste… Je souffre tellement tu sais. Gen-Genjiro, il me manque cruellement… Je pense à lui tous les jours et j'ai l'impression que la douleur ne s'atténuera jamais…

\- Je pense à lui tous les jours moi aussi, quand-quand je vois Ume principalement mais aussi pendant que je prépare le petit-déjeuner… Je me souviens qu'il faisait toujours une forme avec le riz : Ume avait droit à un cœur et moi-

\- … A une fleur, termina sa mère. Une fleur de cerisier…

\- Qu'il disait ! Dit Sakura d'un air nostalgique. Ça n'a jamais vraiment ressemblé à autre chose qu'un amas de riz avec quelques pointes.

\- Ça lui a toujours fait plaisir de faire ça même s'il n'était pas très habile.

\- Tu sais, je… Non, rien, s'interrompit Sakura. Un silence gêné s'installa jusqu'à ce que Saeka reprenne doucement la parole.

\- Continue Sakura.

\- Je le fais pour Ume, former un cœur avec son riz je veux dire. Elle me l'a réclamé quelques jours après-après l'enterrement de papa… Et depuis, j'en ai pris l'habitude je pense, finit-elle timidement.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Saeka reprit la parole.

\- Je pense… Je pense que ça lui fait plaisir de voir ça là où il est Sakura, chuchota-t-elle en regardant sa fille.

Sakura acquiesça.

\- J'espère, répondit-elle doucement.

Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Sakura se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

\- Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir que tu m'aies écoutée maman, commença-t-elle. J'espère que tu repenseras un peu à ce que j'ai dit. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à côté.

\- D'accord…

Sakura refermait doucement la porte lorsque sa mère l'interrompit :

\- Attends Sakura… La porte, tu peux laisser la porte ouverte s'il te plait ?

\- Ou-oui, oui bien sur, balbutia-t-elle. Pas de problème.

\- Merci.

Contenant difficilement sa joie, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de s'occuper de la vaisselle qui traînait et préparer le repas du midi.

...

S'afférant dans le salon, Sakura réfléchissait à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère tandis qu'elle pliait le linge qu'elle venait de détendre. Elle était ravie d'avoir pu parler de ce qu'elle ressentait avec sa mère et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir optimiste quant à la suite des événements.

Elle repensa au premier effort que sa mère avait fourni ce midi même. Alors qu'elle récupérait régulièrement le plateau-repas qu'elle préparait pour sa mère presque intact, elle avait eu la surprise de trouver un plateau à moitié vide en passant devant la chambre de sa génitrice. Elle avait été touchée par cet acte de bonne volonté de sa mère elle savait que ce serait long et difficile mais peut-être cela marquerait-il le début d'un retour vers la normalité ?

Son regard accrocha soudain l'horloge fixée au mur et elle laissa échapper un juron. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle serait en retard pour aller chercher Ume.

Elle posa précipitamment le linge qu'elle tenait et croisa sa mère dans le couloir alors qu'elle allait à sa chambre.

\- Maman, je vais chercher Ume, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Une demi-heure maximum, le temps de la récupérer et d'aller acheter des dangos. Si tu as besoin de linge propre, il est posé sur la table du salon.

Elle allait quitter la pièce lorsque Saeka ouvrit la bouche, surprenant sa fille une fois de plus.

\- Tu vas les acheter chez _Dango Daikazoku _? Ton père les adorait…

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire.

Saeka sembla hésiter un instant puis elle poursuivit.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais préparer le thé…, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Les dangos sont toujours meilleurs avec une tasse de thé, finit-elle en allant vers la cuisine.

Sakura resta interdite quelques secondes. Sa mère était-elle en train de lui dire que... ? Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle imagina la réaction de sa sœur.

\- Merci maman, murmura-t-elle au moment où Saeka tournait au coin du couloir.

Elle resta là un moment, bercée par la joie, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Elle lâcha un nouveau juron cette fois elle était définitivement en retard et Ume ne se priverait certainement pas de lui montrer son mécontentement.

Qu'à cela ne tienne elle passerait par les toits. Cela avait parfois du bon d'être ninja.

...

\- Sakura-nee-chan ! Tu es en retard ! Râla franchement une petite fille, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis désolée ma puce, s'excusa Sakura. J'ai oublié de surveiller l'heure. Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant devant la moue renfrognée de sa petite sœur.

\- Bon, d'accord mais en échange je veux qu'on repasse par le parc pour rentrer à la maison ! S'exclama la fillette, à nouveau réjouie.

\- C'est entendu. Mais pour l'instant, je te rappelle que nous avons quelques courses à faire !

\- J'avais oublié ! S'écria la petite. On va chercher les dangos ?

\- C'est bien ça, acquiesça la jeune fleur avec un sourire.

Ume ouvrit la bouche et hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement la refermer tout en jouant avec ses doigts. Remarquant le manège de sa sœur, Sakura décida de l'encourager.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Ume ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite inspira alors une grande bouffée d'air et demanda timidement :

\- Et-et maman ? On prend des dangos pour elle aussi ?

Sakura comprit immédiatement en voyant les yeux emplis d'espoir de sa sœur que c'était une question détournée pour savoir si elle avait pu convaincre leur mère de passer un moment avec elles. Elle laissa un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant de répondre à la fillette.

\- Oui ma puce, on en prend pour maman aussi, lui confirma-t-elle la voix pleine de joie.

A cette réponse, l'enfant sauta de joie et attrapa la main de sa grande sœur pour l'entraîner avec enthousiasme en direction de la boutique.

\- Vite, vite Nee-chan ! On doit se dépêcher alors ! S'écria gaiement la petite.

\- Du calme Ume, rigola Sakura. La boutique ne va pas s'envoler tu sais !

\- Allez Nee-chan, plus vite !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! On se dépêche ma puce, céda la jeune fleur, faible face à tant de joie chez sa petite sœur.

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux sœurs arrivaient au coin de leur rue lorsque Sakura arrêta Ume. La fillette était excitée comme une puce depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir causer à sa mère et Sakura était un peu inquiète quant à la réaction de cette dernière face à tant d'agitation. Aussi décida-t-elle de prévenir la plus jeune.

\- Ume ma chérie, tu m'écoutes quelques minutes s'il te plait ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nee-chan ? Demanda Ume, visiblement intriguée.

\- Je sais que tu es vraiment contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec maman mais il faut bien que tu comprennes qu'elle est encore très fatiguée. Alors ne sois pas trop déçue si elle ne te répond pas tout le temps ou si elle ne reste pas longtemps, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, mais je peux quand même lui raconter ma journée ?

\- Bien sur ma puce ! Seulement, évite de lui poser des questions. Parle-lui tranquillement comme tu le fais avec moi et tout ira bien, sourit doucement Sakura.

\- J'ai compris, je serai sage c'est promis ! On peut y aller maintenant ? Questionna-t-elle pleine d'impatience.

\- Oui oui, on y va Ume, on y va.

La petite se remit en marche sans plus tarder, pressée de voir sa mère tandis que son aînée resta sur place quelques instants. Elle était tout de même un peu nerveuse. Elle inspira profondément avant de suivre sa cadette. Après tout, sa mère avait proposé de préparer du thé en attendant leur retour : c'était forcément bon signe, non ?

« Tout va bien se passer » se répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois mentalement alors qu'elle arrivait devant le portillon du jardin. Ume l'attendait avec hâte devant la porte d'entrée et Sakura pressa le pas, peu désireuse de frustrer sa sœur davantage.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur avec la fillette sur ses talons.

\- Ume, tu vas te laver les mains et poser tes affaires dans ta chambre s'il te plait ? Je vais t'attendre dans la cuisine.

\- J'y vais ! S'exclama gaiement la petite avant de partir précipitamment.

Sakura rigola doucement : pour le calme on pouvait repasser. Néanmoins, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa cadette si heureuse et elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui reprocher son enthousiasme. Elle-même se sentait d'ailleurs plutôt impatiente face à ce rapprochement tant souhaité.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine en portant ses sacs tout en se demandant si sa mère y était encore ou si elle était retournée dans sa chambre en attendant leur retour. Elle eut rapidement la réponse à sa question : alors qu'elle passait la porte de la pièce, elle aperçut Saeka assise sur une chaise. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées : ses coudes étaient sur la table et son menton reposait sur ses mains, croisées.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa fille lorsque cette dernière entra.

\- Le thé est prêt, dit-elle tout en désignant d'une main la théière qui trônait fièrement à sa droite.

\- D'accord, je vais aller chercher des tasses alors, répondit Sakura en souriant.

Elle passa derrière le bar, après y avoir posé ses achats, pour s'approcher des placards avant de reprendre.

\- Ume ne devrait pas tarder à arriver je lui ai dit que tu étais encore fatiguée et qu'elle devait essayer de rester le plus tranquille possible mais ne lui en veut pas si elle a du mal à contenir son excitation, d'accord ?

Elle se tourna pour fixer sa mère qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Ça lui fait vraiment très plaisir que tu aies accepté tu sais ? Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi souriante depuis un bon moment alors merci, finit-elle en souriant de nouveau.

Elle attrapa les tasses et sorti aussi des assiettes sur lesquelles elle posa les tasses. Elle récupéra ensuite les dangos qu'elle avait déposés sur le bar et retourna vers la table sur laquelle elle posa tout. Elle mettait le couvert lorsque sa mère prit la parole.

\- Ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi, dit-elle à voix basse.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant : timidement pour la plus vieille et pleinement pour la plus jeune.

\- Est-ce que…, commença Sakura avant de se faire couper par l'arrivée pour le moins énergique de sa cadette.

\- J'ai fini Nee-chan ! S'exclama la petite alors qu'elle arrivait en courant.

Elle se stoppa net à la vue de sa mère et Sakura pu clairement voir dans son regard l'envie de lui sauter au cou et la volonté d'obéir aux consignes de son aînée s'affronter dans un combat cornélien. Finalement Ume opta pour un entre-deux assez surprenant.

\- Maman ! S'écria-t-elle sans bouger d'un pouce.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un calme olympien avant que Saeka n'entrouvrent doucement les bras dans une invitation silencieuse. Ume n'hésita pas plus longtemps et s'élança avec enthousiasme dans les bras ouverts, synonymes d'une affection maternelle qui lui avait tant manquée.

...

Suite à cela, le goûter s'était déroulé dans une ambiance emplie d'amour et du bonheur de s'être enfin retrouvées. Ume avait su rester relativement sage pendant qu'elle racontait sa journée à sa mère et sa sœur et elle s'était fait une joie de répondre aux quelques questions que Saeka lui avait posées. Sakura avait assisté à tout ça le sourire aux lèvres, participant de temps en temps à la conversation. Lorsque sa mère avait semblé commencer à être fatiguée, elle s'était levée pour débarrasser avant de gentiment demander à Ume d'aller s'occuper dans sa chambre en attendant d'aller se doucher. Elle lui promit de la rejoindre rapidement pour jouer avec elle et la petite partit sans faire trop de difficultés après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

Désormais seules, Sakura et Saeka se fixèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille décide de prendre la parole.

\- Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé non ?

\- Oui. C'était… C'était un moment agréable, répondit Saeka.

\- Je me disais que, si ça ne faisait pas trop pour toi, peut-être pourrions-nous passer tous les jours un peu de temps ensemble comme aujourd'hui ?

\- Je-je ne sais pas Sakura, dit Saeka d'une voix basse.

\- S'il te plait, je ne te demanderai rien d'autre. Seulement d'écouter Ume te raconter sa journée une fois rentrée. Je t'en prie maman, acheva-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Sa mère sembla hésiter quelques instants.

\- C'est d'accord, finit-elle par répondre.

Sakura poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de parler.

\- Merci maman, vraiment, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Saeka lui adressa un léger sourire avant de sortir de la cuisine et de regagner sa chambre. Sakura sourit elle aussi : cette fois elle en était sure, la situation commençait à s'améliorer et elle ferait tout pour que cela dure : foi de Haruno !

Elle finit de ranger la cuisine et se dépêcha de rejoindre Ume dans sa chambre. Elle ne doutait pas que sa sœur l'attendait impatiemment, l'esprit fourmillant d'idées de jeux en tous genres, et qu'elle ne se priverait pas de râler si son aînée la faisait patienter trop longtemps à son goût. Sakura poussa un long soupir, de lassitude cette fois. Elle n'était absolument pas la seule à posséder un fort caractère dans sa famille, sa sœur semblait se diriger exactement sur le même chemin et elle se souvenait que leur mère lui avait dit, alors qu'elle était plus jeune, qu'il en était de même pour toutes les femmes de leur clan.

C'est en poussant la porte de la chambre d'Ume qu'elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle avait prévu de rendre visite à Naruto dans la soirée. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis décida de reporter ses projets de nouveau. Elle préférait s'occuper de sa sœur ce soir et pouvoir prendre son temps avec son ami demain elle savait d'instinct que leur discussion risquait de s'éterniser et elle ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur seule la nuit des fois que cette dernière ait un cauchemar. Elle culpabilisa un peu à l'idée de laisser son coéquipier et meilleur ami un jour de plus dans sa solitude mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle le connaissait bien et elle savait qu'il ne lui reprocherait jamais une telle chose. Elle sourit tendrement, elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais en face.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par sa cadette qui semblait estimer qu'elle l'avait suffisamment attendue comme cela et réclamait à grand renfort de ronchonnements son attention exclusive.

Sakura obtempéra de bonne grâce et elles passèrent un long moment à jouer toutes les deux jusqu'à ce que Sakura, deux bonnes heures plus tard, ne décide qu'il allait bientôt être temps de manger et qu'elle n'envoie sa sœur se doucher tandis qu'elle s'attelait à la préparation de leur dîner et du plateau de leur mère.

...

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle coucha Ume que celle-ci revint sur l'événement majeur de leur journée, à savoir le goûter en compagnie de leur mère.

\- - Dis Nee-chan ?

\- Oui Ume, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai été sage cet après-midi hein ?

Sakura sourit.

\- - Oui ma puce, tu as été exemplaire. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que je-je… En fait Nee-chan, c'est pas vraiment ça que je voulais te demander…

\- Je m'en doutais. Demande-moi ce qui t'intéresse vraiment alors Ume, dit Sakura en riant.

La fillette ouvrit et referma plusieurs la bouche avant de se décider à poser sa question.

\- - Est-ce que maman va prendre le goûter avec nous demain aussi ? Interrogea l'enfant, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

A cette question, Sakura se félicita franchement d'avoir insisté pour que leur mère accepte. Elle avait bien vu à quel point cela avait fait plaisir à Ume et elle était ravie de pouvoir lui donner une réponse positive.

\- Oui, elle est d'accord. Mais tu dois me promettre d'être sage comme aujourd'hui parce que maman est encore fatiguée. Et moins elle se fatiguera, plus elle pourra passer de temps avec nous.

\- C'est promis Nee-chan ! Je serai sage comme une image ! S'exclama la fillette, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ça ma puce, lui répondit Sakura avec un clin d'œil complice.

La jeune fille sortit sans bruit de la chambre de l'enfant pour ne pas la réveiller. Entre sa première journée d'école et le quatre heures avec Saeka, la journée avait été riche en émotions et la petite s'était endormie beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, en plein milieu de son histoire quotidienne.

Sakura prit une rapide douche avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre et elle s'allongea sur son lit en toute tranquillité. Elle craignait maintenant beaucoup moins que sa sœur ait un cauchemar ce qui était synonyme pour elle d'une nuit sereine. A l'image de sa cadette elle rejoignit le pays des songes prestement, la majeure partie des problèmes tourmentant encore son esprit la veille étant réglés ou tout du moins proches de l'être.

...

Les doux rayons du soleil s'invitèrent timidement dans la chambre de Sakura. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement et ne semblait pas prête à se réveiller mais une personne en décida autrement.

\- Nee-chan ? Hé Nee-chan, réveille-toi ! Dit Ume en secouant légèrement sa sœur.

\- Hm… Deux minutes Ume…

Sur ses paroles, l'endormie se retourna et enfouit son visage sous la couette à l'abri de la lumière.

\- Nee-chan ! Allez, lève-toi ou je vais être en retard à l'école et Hiroki va se moquer de moi !

\- Comment ça tu vas être en retard, on a encore le temps c'est seulement… La tête de la jeune fille émergea de sous la couette et elle chercha son réveil d'un œil encore fatigué. Elle finit par trouver l'objet de sa recherche. Ah ! Tu vois bien, il est seulement… Huit heures et demie ?! Mais… Oh non, mon réveil n'a pas sonné ! File te préparer Ume, je te prépare un rapide petit-déjeuner pendant ce temps : tu le mangeras sur le chemin. Heureusement que tu t'es réveillée !

\- Mais Nee-chan, je voulais que tu me fasses un cœur avec mon riz moi ! Râla la fillette.

\- Désolée Ume mais on n'a pas le temps, je t'en ferai un demain c'est promis ma puce ! Maintenant, action !

La cadette sortit rapidement de la chambre de sa sœur, ne voulant pas risquer de subir son courroux en la contrariant : tout le monde le savait, on ne contredisait pas Sakura Haruno et encore moins de bon matin si on tenait à la vie.

...

Une heure plus tard, Sakura était de retour chez elle et elle passa la porte d'entrée en soupirant. Elle avait réussi à amener sa sœur juste à l'heure pour le début des cours mais en échange elle avait dû courir partout sans prendre une seconde pour elle.

Elle décida de boire un café et de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre son ami blond. De toute façon, vu l'heure qu'il était il y avait peu de chances que celui-ci soit déjà debout.

Elle mangeait tranquillement dans la cuisine quand elle vit sa mère passer dans le couloir. Cette dernière sembla hésiter avant de finalement s'arrêter sur le seuil de la pièce. Voyant cela comme une tentative de dire bonjour, Sakura sourit et prit rapidement la parole.

\- Bonjour maman, dit-elle doucement.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'ait une réponse.

\- Bonjour, répondit Saeka d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis contente de te croiser maintenant, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Sa mère se content de la fixer, attendant la suite.

\- Je ne serai pas là ce midi, je vais voir Naruto : il faut qu'on parle et je pense que je mangerai avec lui. Comme c'est mercredi, Ume mange chez Hiroki donc tu n'auras pas à t'occuper d'elle. Je passerai la prendre à la sortie de l'école en revenant de chez Naruto et on achètera quelques douceurs pour le goûter. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais préparer le thé comme hier d'ailleurs ! Ah, et pour ce midi, je vais te préparer un plateau et je le mettrai au frigo, tu auras juste à faire réchauffer les plats d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

\- J'ai fait du café, tu en veux une tasse ? Je peux te l'apporter dans ta chambre si tu le souhaites.

\- Je vais le boire dans la cuisine plutôt.

Le sourire de Sakura s'agrandit : sa mère ne cessait de l'étonner et elle était ravie des efforts que cette dernière faisait pour essayer de se rapprocher.

\- Dans ce cas je t'en sers une tasse tout de suite ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille.

Elle finit donc son petit-déjeuner, profitant pleinement de la présence de sa mère, dans un silence qui, pour une fois, n'était pas pesant mais davantage relaxant.

...

Il était onze heures lorsque Sakura décida de partir pour l'appartement de Naruto son ami habitait à une dizaine de minutes de chez elle dans les immeubles mis à disposition pour les ninjas.

Elle vérifia à la hâte qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle devait faire : la vaisselle était lavée, le ménage fait et le plateau pour sa mère était au frigo. Tout était bon, elle pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille. S'approchant de la porte d'entrée, elle passa devant la chambre de sa mère et vit avec surprise que la fenêtre, d'habitude fermée avec les stores baissés, était grande ouverte faisant ainsi disparaître définitivement l'odeur de renfermé qui y régnait encore quelques jours plus tôt. Aussi, la chambre paraissait beaucoup plus propre et ordonnée que dans ses souvenirs et l'impression lugubre de désespoir qui s'en dégageait semblait s'être évanouie.

Elle sortit donc de chez elle d'une humeur radieuse et dû se retenir de ne pas sautiller sur le chemin du studio de son coéquipier. Elle était tout de même la disciple du Godaime, elle avait une réputation à tenir songea-t-elle, amusée.

Elle arriva rapidement devant chez son ami et ne perdit pas de temps avant de frapper délicatement à la porte. Elle patienta tranquillement quelques instants sans avoir de réponse. Elle toqua une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien.

_« Ne me dites quand même pas qu'il dort encore ce fainéant ? »_ se demanda-t-elle._ « Tant pis, maintenant que je suis ici, autant entrer je le réveillerai moi-même ! »_

Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée et pénétra dans l'appartement. Une odeur de renfermé et une sensation lugubre assaillirent ses sens. L'odeur âcre lui rappelait douloureusement celle qu'elle avait pu sentir dans la chambre de sa mère et ce fut ce qui la poussa à se ruer dans la pièce où dormait Naruto. Aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle, elle en était sûre maintenant, et elle ne l'abandonnerait surement pas. Après tout, lui ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, à l'affût du moindre mouvement, cherchant son ami dans la pénombre de la pièce. Après quelques secondes, elle dut s'avouer qu'il n'était visiblement pas là : la chambre était vide à l'image de l'appartement. Elle fit un tour rapide du reste du studio histoire d'en être certaine et revint dans la chambre une fois certaine d'être seule. Elle décida de remonter les stores et d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour renouveler l'air : elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette odeur, synonyme de tant de souffrance pour elle. Une fois l'appartement entier aéré, elle se mit à réfléchir. Où pouvait bien être son Naruto ? Elle serait étonnée qu'il soit sorti s'entraîner ou même faire une simple promenade au vu de l'humeur dans laquelle il semblait être. A moins qu'il ne soit allé chercher à manger chez Ichiraku ? Connaissant son coéquipier, c'était tout sauf impossible : cet estomac sur pattes ferait n'importe quoi si c'était pour les ramens de son restaurant préféré !

Elle décida de l'attendre, faisant un peu de rangement pour s'occuper. Cela avait toujours été ainsi : Naruto étant bien connu pour être un véritable champion en matière de désordre, la jeune fille l'aidait à ranger et à faire le ménage lorsqu'elle passait le voir. Elle se doutait que vivre seul depuis son plus jeune âge ne devait pas être facile et elle voulait aider son ami du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle faillit glisser sur un des vieux emballages de ramens qui jonchaient le sol et se rattrapa in-extremis au dossier d'une chaise. Elle avait beau l'adorer, parfois elle avait terriblement envie d'étrangler cet idiot blond qui lui servait de coéquipier ! Elle était passée un peu moins de deux semaines plus tôt et il avait déjà trouvé le moyen de mettre un tel capharnaüm ?!

\- Mais c'est pas possible, il doit le faire exprès cet idiot, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se promit de lui faire la morale lorsqu'il serait enfin rentré. Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle finit de ranger la pièce à vivre et elle se dirigeait vers la chambre pour faire de même lorsque son regard accrocha une feuille de papier pliée en deux sur la table. Au beau milieu du bazar elle ne l'avait pas vue mais maintenant qu'elle avait fait un brin de rangement, la feuille attirait toute son attention. Ne sachant pas si c'était un détritus de plus, elle décida de l'ouvrir pour vérifier si elle pouvait la jeter ou non.

Au premier abord, c'était une lettre de Naruto. Une lettre qui lui était adressée d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que son ami lui écrirait une lettre ? Curieuse, elle attaqua sa lecture.

Elle parcourut les quelques lignes manuscrites, ses mains se crispant de plus en plus sur la feuille au fil de sa lecture.

...

« _Sakura-chan,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai sûrement déjà loin. J'y ai bien réfléchi et j'ai le pressentiment que si je n'aide pas Sasuke maintenant, nous le perdrons pour toujours. Il a besoin de moi, même s'il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte, alors je pars. Je quitte Konoha pour le rejoindre et l'aider à réaliser sa vengeance. J'ai enfin compris qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il rentre au village avant que celle-ci ne soit accomplie alors, plutôt que de l'attendre sans rien faire, je préfère l'aider et faire en sorte qu'il atteigne son but le plus rapidement possible. Et lorsque cela sera fait, je serai là pour le convaincre de rentrer à Konoha avec moi._

_Je sais que tu seras sans doute blessée par cette décision et je m'en excuse : ne t'y trompe pas, tu es toi aussi très importante pour moi et ça a été une décision vraiment difficile à prendre. Je pense que Sasuke a plus besoin de moi en ce moment et même si je regrette déjà mon acte, je sais que je fais le bon choix en partant._

_Excuse-moi auprès des autres s'il te plait, si je pars comme un voleur c'est parce que je sais que vous auriez cherché à m'en empêcher pour certains et à m'accompagner pour d'autres. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques, surtout que je ne peux prévoir la réaction qu'aura Sasuke lorsque je l'aurai retrouvé._

_Je ferai tout pour tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite ce jour là et j'ai le sentiment, qu'un jour, l'équipe sept sera enfin réunie._

_En attendant nos retrouvailles futures, prends bien soin de toi Sakura et, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas trop pour t'abandonner ainsi._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Naruto. »_

_..._

Elle sentit toutes ses forces la quitter lorsqu'elle arriva à la dernière ligne et elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol froid. Elle serra la lettre de toutes ses forces, refusant de croire ce qui se passait. Elle frissonna violemment et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, affaissée sur le carrelage glacé.

Lui aussi était parti. Et une fois de plus, elle avait été laissée derrière.

Maintenant, elle était _seule_.

.

.

.

* * *

Et voilà : alors que tout semblait s'arranger pour Sakura, elle apprend que Naruto est parti !

Sa réaction et les conséquences de ce départ dans le prochain chapitre m'sieurs dames ! ^^

Que dire de plus ? J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu; n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner vos impressions.

A bientôt pour la suite ! En attendant, bisous à tous ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, je n'arrive apparemment franchement pas à concilier la fac et l'écriture. Qui aurait dit que la fac de lettres prendrait autant de temps ! Pour ce chapitre, on arrive à la fin de la partie blabla et on va bientôt pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Ce que ressent celui qui reste._

* * *

.

_« La vie est ainsi, elle est jalonnée d'erreurs, et sans doute ces erreurs ont-elles leur raison d'être, sans doute nous apportent-elles quelque chose malgré tout. Accepter. L'acceptation est un art de vivre. » _

_Laurent Gounelle_

.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, prostrée sur le sol, ses mains crispées sur la lettre comme si son corps cherchait un moyen de s'accrocher à la réalité alors que son esprit souhaitait seulement la fuir.

Elle refusait de croire que son coéquipier ait pu l'abandonner. Ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire c'était impossible. Cela devait être une mauvaise blague _n'est-ce pas_ ? Il avait du apprendre, elle ne savait comment, qu'elle venait le voir et il avait décidé de lui jouer un tour. Il avait toujours été farceur : n'était-ce pas lui qui avait fait en sorte que Kakashi reçoive une brosse à tableau sur la tête le jour de leur première rencontre pour lui faire payer son retard ? Voilà, c'était ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Sakura eut un rire nerveux et releva brusquement la tête.

\- Bon, c'est très drôle Naruto mais ça devient long maintenant ! J'ai même eu le temps de ranger ton bazar et c'était pas du luxe ! Allez, sors de ta cachette idiot ! Je sais que j'aurais du venir te voir plus tôt, je suis désolée, mais la blague a suffisamment duré, tu ne trouves pas ? Termina-t-elle d'une voix soudainement moins assurée tandis qu'elle parcourait des yeux les cachettes possibles de l'appartement, espérant à chaque instant voir surgir son cher blondinet sourire aux lèvres et l'air fier de sa mauvaise blague.

Les secondes passèrent. De plus en plus angoissée, elle serra si fort la lettre de son ami que le son du papier déchiré résonna dans la pièce vide, attirant une nouvelle fois son attention sur les mots qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de les avoir lus. Elle fixa d'un air absent la feuille qui semblait s'alourdir de minutes en minutes dans sa main, comme si ce simple objet essayait de lui transmettre un message. Son côté rationnel lui hurlait qu'elle refusait de faire face à la réalité mais elle s'efforça de l'ignorer. Il était là, tout près, elle en était sûre. Non. Elle le savait.

\- Ecoute moi bien stupide blond, t'as franchement des progrès à faire en matière d'humour et encore, ça je peux le supporter. Mais si tu ne sors pas tout de suite de ta cachette, je te promets que tu vas comprendre ta douleur ! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

Elle patienta quelques secondes de plus avant de continuer.

\- Naruto, s'il te plait, ça ne me fait vraiment pas rire du tout... Pressa-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

\- Naruto… Insista la jeune fille, un sanglot étouffé dans la voix.

Elle attendit encore un peu alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler doucement.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça ! Tu m'en veux c'est ça ? Je ne comprends pas Naruto, je ne comprends pas ! Dit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Seulement, une fois sa phrase terminée et sans même pouvoir se contrôler, elle laissa échapper un ricanement sinistre : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?! Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris. Ne pas comprendre et refuser d'admettre étaient deux choses profondément différentes. Naruto avait beau être un farceur invétéré, il ne ferait jamais une blague aussi cruelle. Encore moins une semaine après qu'ils aient échoué à ramené Sasuke. Elle se voilait seulement la face. Et cette simple prise de conscience la fit se replier encore plus sur elle-même, un froid glacial s'emparant de tout son être. Elle frissonna violemment. Une petite voix lui répétait en boucle que sa réaction était due au choc, qu'elle devait absolument se lever et bouger pour se réchauffer mais l'intensité du chagrin qu'elle ressentait balaya tout sur son passage. Seules les ténèbres restèrent et Sakura se perdit doucement en elles, lâchant la feuille de papier à laquelle elle s'était agrippée avec l'énergie du désespoir un peu plus tôt. Couchée à même le sol, elle se recroquevilla encore davantage et ferma lentement les yeux, se déconnectant de cette réalité qui la faisait tellement souffrir.

...

Elle n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste depuis des heures lorsqu'une silhouette s'aventura dans la pénombre de l'appartement.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? La porte était ouverte alors je me suis permis d'entrer. Naruto, tu es là ? Interrogea une voix douce. Je viens de rentrer de mission et je t'avais dit que je viendrais te voir sitôt arrivée, tu te rappelles ? Je pensais arriver dans l'après-midi mais nous avons eu un imprévu sur le chemin du retour qui nous a fait prendre un peu de retard.

Des pas se firent entendre puis la personne sembla se stopper. La voix reprit gentiment.

\- Naruto ? Tu es dans le salon ? Je vois que tu as aéré, c'est bien ! Mais il fait nuit maintenant, tu devrais fermer les fenêtres. Enfin, c'est déjà une bonne chose je… Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Sakura ? Sakura, tu vas bien ?!

La jeune fille sentit une légère pression sur ses épaules mais elle ne réagit pas pour autant. Elle voulait être seule, qu'on la laisse tranquille, la personne qui lui faisait face ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre cela par elle-même ! Les ténèbres étaient tellement plus calmes, elle souhaitait seulement rester ainsi. Si elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle ne pourrait plus souffrir n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi elle endurait une telle souffrance, elle savait seulement que son cœur s'était péniblement contracté à la mention du prénom masculin. Pourquoi une pareille douleur irradiait-elle dans son corps entier simplement à cause d'un nom ? Sakura s'efforça de réfléchir, de se rappeler. Elle sentait que la réponse était importante. Elle devait absolument se rappeler. Elle devait rapidement prévenir quelqu'un à propos d'une chose primordiale. C'était tellement frustrant, elle savait qu'elle touchait du doigt la réponse mais impossible de se remémorer pourquoi elle ressentait une telle urgence. Si son esprit se posait mille et une questions, son corps, lui, semblait vidé de toute énergie.

\- Sakura ?! C'est moi, c'est Hinata. Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es gelée, tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Persévéra la jeune Hyûga. Sakura ! Mais où est Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

L'héritière du Byakugan s'agenouilla près de la fleur et la prit dans se bras, lui frictionnant le dos avec force pour essayer de la réchauffer. Elle attendait toujours que Sakura montre la moindre réaction. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la jeune fille soit dans un tel état ? Hinata était perdue les deux amis s'étaient-ils disputés ? Après tout, cela pourrait effectivement expliquer la détresse dans laquelle Sakura semblait se trouver et l'absence troublante de Naruto alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis plus d'une semaine.

\- Sakura, est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés Naruto et toi ? Demanda Hinata tout en continuant ses frictions. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là ?

Hinata, la personne à ses côtés était Hinata. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ! Mais qu'elle lui dise quoi ? Elle essaya de bouger, d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de grave mais qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien seulement elle semblait n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur ses membres. Elle remercia mentalement la jeune fille qui la réchauffait doucement, lui permettant de réfléchir plus rapidement. Elle n'allait pas tarder à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas, c'était une question de minutes maintenant.

Soudain, une phrase d'Hinata fit réagir quelque chose en elle.

\- Sakura, est-ce que vous vous êtes disputé Naruto et toi ?

Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient disputés ? Non, il ne lui semblait pas. Alors pourquoi au milieu de toute cette tristesse, elle ressentait une colère sourde contre son ami ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là ?

Naruto n'était pas là ? Elle sentit quelque chose s'agiter en elle. Il n'était pas là ? Ou plutôt, il était parti ?

_« Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai sûrement déjà loin. » _

_« Ne m'en veux pas trop pour t'abandonner ainsi. »_

Le barrage qui retenait jusqu'alors ses souvenirs se brisa brusquement et sous l'afflux des images qui lui revinrent, Sakura poussa un gémissement plaintif.

...

Malgré le fait que Sakura ait enfin réagi, le gémissement de la jeune fille ne fit qu'inquiéter Hinata davantage. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander une nouvelle fois ce qui n'allait pas mais elle crut entendre un léger murmure.

\- Sakura ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Voulu-t-elle s'assurer.

\- … est parti… Il est parti, marmotta Sakura d'une voix rauque.

\- Qui est parti ? C'est Naruto ? Il est parti parce que vous vous êtes disputé, c'est ça ? Interrogea Hinata, la voix hésitante.

Quelque chose lui disait que Sakura ne serait pas dans un tel état pour une simple dispute et elle avait l'impression qu'une catastrophe se profilait devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Devant l'absence de réponse de son amie, elle insista de plus belle.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien ça Sakura ?

La jeune fille releva soudainement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hinata. Cette dernière y lu une souffrance et une solitude si fortes qu'elle comprit finalement ce qui s'était passé alors même que Sakura trouvait enfin la force d'articuler les trois petits mots qui résumait la situation qu'elle refusait d'admettre.

\- Naruto a déserté.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Impossible, Naruto n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il devait y avoir un malentendu. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Sakura esquissait un geste avec son bras. Elle suivit le mouvement et non loin d'elles, elle aperçut une feuille froissée sur le sol. Comprenant l'intention de son amie, elle saisit le papier et lui tendit.

...

Elle l'avait dit. Enfin, elle avait pu prononcer ces mots. _« Naruto a déserté »_, cela sonnait d'une façon tellement étrange dans son esprit mais elle ne voulait pas encore y réfléchir. Pas maintenant. Elle n'en avait pas encore la force pour le moment. Abattue, elle ne pu rien ajouter d'autre et elle se contenta d'observer la réaction d'Hinata. Cette dernière ne semblait pas pouvoir la croire. Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'une preuve tangible et incontestable pour accepter la situation, elle tendit faiblement la main vers la lettre que son coéquipier avait rédigée. Son amie sembla deviner son intention et elle ramassa à sa place la note manuscrite avant de lui tendre. Sakura hocha négativement la tête avant d'ouvrir doucement la bouche.

\- Lis là, bredouilla-t-elle.

Hinata porta alors son attention sur ce qui était rédigé et son regard horrifié fut la dernière image que Sakura distingua avant de se laisser aller à la vague de torpeur qui la submergea.

\- Sakura ! Perçu-t-elle dans un dernier sursaut de conscience.

...

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur un lit, dans une chambre d'hôpital à n'en pas douter au vu des murs blancs et de l'odeur de désinfectant qui embaumait l'air. La lumière étant trop forte pour elle, elle referma les paupières en poussant une faible plainte. Un léger chuintement se fit entendre et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle put se rendre compte que les rideaux avaient été tirés diminuant ainsi la luminosité de la pièce. Elle tourna son regard vers la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- C-Combien ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque et fatiguée.

\- Tu es ici depuis deux jours Sakura. Hinata t'a trouvée alors qu'elle rentrait de mission mais elle n'a pas pu nous dire depuis combien de temps tu étais là. Le choc émotionnel que tu as subi est important, lorsqu'elle t'a amenée à l'hôpital tu étais dans un état préoccupant. Nous étions vraiment inquiètes tu sais ? Expliqua doucement Shizune.

Deux jours ? Elle était là depuis deux jours ? Une vague de panique la submergea.

\- U-Ume ? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Lorsque la maman du jeune Hiroki a vu que tu n'étais pas là, elle l'a ramenée chez elle et a proposé à ta mère de la garder pour la nuit. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'Ume était ravie de passer la nuit chez son ami. Quant à la seconde nuit, Ume l'a passée chez moi je m'occuperai d'elle jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes suffisamment reposée, sourit la jeune femme.

Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement sa sœur allait bien, c'était l'essentiel.

\- Maître Tsunade devrait bientôt arriver, en attendant je vais t'examiner si tu le veux bien.

Sakura hocha difficilement la tête elle n'avait plus la force de parler. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'allait lui dire son maitre et elle ne voulait pas répondre aux questions qu'elle allait sans aucun doute lui poser. C'était trop tôt. Elle-même peinait encore à accepter la situation. Alors expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à une autre personne, elle n'en était pas capable. _Pas encore_. Elle laissa Shizune l'examiner, répondant par des légers hochements de têtes à ses quelques questions, appréhendant la venue de son maître. Elle espérait que Tsunade comprendrait qu'elle n'était pour l'instant pas prête à répondre à ses interrogations et qu'elle lui laisserait un peu de glissement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait la sorti de ses réflexions. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour voir son maître entrer dans la chambre qu'elle occupait.

L'Hokage s'avança tranquillement après avoir refermé la porte et suite à un léger coup d'œil à Sakura, elle reporta son attention sur son assistante.

\- Merci Shizune, tu peux nous laisser. Ume va t'attendre sinon et si j'ai bien compris, cette petite demoiselle n'aime pas ça, rajouta Tsunade avec un sourire amusé.

\- Bien Tsunade-sama, acquiesça la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Sakura qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Profites-en pour te reposer Sakura et ne t'inquiète de rien : je m'occupe de ta sœur et une infirmière surveille ta mère chez toi, expliqua gentiment Shizune. Je te vois demain, termina-t-elle tranquillement l'air bienveillant.

Sur ce, elle s'inclina devant l'Hokage et elle quitta la pièce. Sitôt la jeune femme sortie, Tsunade se tourna vers Sakura qui n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole depuis l'arrivée de son maître. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de s'assoir près du lit de son élève et de fixer cette dernière qui ne semblait pas décidée à entamer la conversation. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser brutalement c'était son rôle de maître d'être là pour son élève et si cette dernière n'était pas encore prête à lui parler, elle patienterait autant que nécessaire. D'autant qu'Hinata lui avait donné les grandes lignes de la situation et que la lettre que Naruto avait laissée pour sa coéquipière expliquait plutôt bien les circonstances.

Elle surprit le regard interrogatif que la jeune fille portait sur elle et lui répondit par un sourire compréhensif avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur sa chaise sous le regard soulagé et reconnaissant de son élève. Rien ne pressait, alors elle attendit.

_Elle attendit_ que Sakura parvienne à suffisamment accepter ce qui arrivait pour pouvoir en parler. _Elle attendit_ que Sakura surmonte la souffrance que le départ de son ami avait entraînée. _Elle attendit_ parce qu'elle savait parfaitement dans quelle situation la jeune fille se trouvait. Après tout, elle aussi avait subit l'abandon de ses coéquipiers avant de finalement quitter le village qui ne lui rappelait que de douloureux souvenirs. Elle espérait simplement que Sakura ne ferait pas la même erreur qu'elle et ne fuirait pas comme elle l'avait fait des années auparavant en enfouissant au plus profond d'elle -même le chagrin qui la tenaillait et en préférant se dérober face à ses sentiments plutôt que de les affronter. Car la chute n'en serait que plus brutale elle l'avait expérimenté elle-même.

Un léger mouvement de draps attira son attention, la stoppant dans son introspection. Elle posa son regard sur Sakura qui semblait chercher la force de parler. Après quelques essais infructueux, cette dernière trouva enfin la volonté de prononcer ses premières paroles depuis que Tsunade était entrée dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

La brève discussion entre l'Hokage et Shizune suivie par le départ de cette dernière la conforta dans son idée que la blonde souhaitait l'interroger. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les fins draps blancs. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore, elle n'était pas prête à évoquer la désertion encore brûlante de son ami. Mais son maître comprendrait-elle ? Elle se tendit davantage lorsque Tsunade s'assit à ses côtés semblant attendre qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle se connaissait, elle était devenue plus forte ces dernières années mais parler maintenant était trop lui demander. La blessure était encore trop fraîche elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer avant de pouvoir répondre à des questions qui ne feraient que jeter du sel sur ses plaies ouvertes.

Le fait que son maître ne l'ait pas encore priée de parler suscita sa curiosité et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard interrogatif auquel Tsunade répondit par un sourire compréhensif. Un soulagement sans nom ainsi qu'une bouffée de gratitude s'emparèrent alors de Sakura. Elle se sentait presque un peu sotte : comment avait-elle pu douter de celle qui lui faisait face ? Alors qu'entre tous, elle avait été la personne qui l'avait toujours soutenue, celle qui l'avait aidée à devenir la kunoichi qu'elle était désormais, celle qui avait écouté ses craintes et son mal-être lorsque sa mère s'était effondrée et surtout, celle qui avait vécu la même souffrance des années plus tôt. Elle aurait dû savoir que son maître serait la mieux placée pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

Elle se tortura encore quelques minutes avec cette constatation quand une nouvelle prise de conscience prit le pas sur ce qui la perturbait quelques secondes auparavant. Son maître avait effectivement vécu tout cela. Et elle l'avait surmonté. Elle avait réussi à se construire avec cette douleur et à devenir la femme extraordinaire qu'elle était. Certes, l'abandon de ses coéquipiers était survenu alors qu'elle était un peu plus âgée mais les faits étaient là : la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie ne l'avait pas empêché d'avancer. Bien sûr, elle avait marqué son âme au fer rouge mais elle ne la définissait pas. Tsunade était devenue une ninja de légende avec ses compagnons et l'était restée une fois ces derniers partis. Et Sakura était l'élève de Tsunade, celle qui avait reçu son enseignement, celle qui avait été considérée comme digne de devenir la disciple du Godaime. Si son maître avait pu surmonter cette épreuve, elle aussi. Il lui fallait seulement un peu de force, elle pouvait le faire.

Cherchant le courage de se lancer, la jeune fille serra inconsciemment ses doigts sur les draps, les froissant par la même occasion. Elle fixa l'Hokage qui lui portait désormais toute son attention avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Elle tenta d'articuler quelques mots sans résultat plusieurs fois. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, un premier mot franchit la barrière de ses deux croissants de chair.

\- Na-Naruto, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Tsunade lui lança un regard encourageant. Elle savait qu'elle en était capable. _Elle était son élève après tout se dit-elle avec un soupçon de fierté._

Le regard encourageant de son maître fut la clé pour déverrouiller ses lèvres qui laissèrent filer quelques mots de plus.

\- Il a déserté vous savez ?

.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

* * *

.

La conversation menée avec son maître avait été longue et douloureuse. Plusieurs fois la jeune fille avait cru craquer mais le regard empli de fierté et de compassion de Tsunade l'avait aidée à surmonter la souffrance pour un temps, lui permettant de répondre aux questions du chef du village. L'Hokage venait de quitter sa chambre après lui avoir donné rendez-vous dans son bureau trois jours plus tard, une fois qu'elle se serait reposée. Sakura l'avait interrogée sur les raisons de ce cette réunion mais Tsunade avait refusé de lui donner des détails supplémentaires, se fendant d'un « Tu verras bien, repose-toi pour l'instant. » que la jeune fille avait trouvé frustrant au plus haut point. Néanmoins elle était trop fatiguée pour insister, elle avait donc simplement hoché la tête, résignée, tout en faisant une petite moue pour signifier son mécontentement.

Amusée et rassurée par le fait que Sakura ait assez de force pour râler un minimum, l'Hokage était rapidement sortie de la chambre, ne laissant pas le temps à sa disciple de lui poser davantage de questions auxquelles elle refuserait de répondre. La jeune fille allait avoir besoin de repos pour encaisser ce qu'elle allait devoir lui annoncer et même reposée, elle se doutait que leur future discussion ne serait pas simple. Comment lui expliquer que l'équipe qui était si chère à son cœur, cette équipe qu'elle essayait de sauver depuis trois longues années, cette équipe à laquelle elle était si fière d'appartenir, allait être _dissoute_ ? Tsunade se pinça le nez et soupira longuement parfois, elle se maudissait d'avoir accepté le poste d'Hokage. La vie était indiscutablement plus simple lorsqu'elle était « Le légendaire pigeon ».

.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard_

* * *

_._

Sakura était face à l'imposant bâtiment rouge où se trouvait le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner un peu de courage avant d'étouffer un ricanement un peu amer. Du courage ? Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Après tout, que pouvait-il encore se passer de pire ? Secouant la tête, elle se mit en marche, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers avant de se retrouver face à la porte du bureau qui l'intéressait. Elle allait s'avancer pour frapper à la porte mais la soudaine sensation d'une main sur épaule gauche l'interrompit, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna prestement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

\- Kakashi-sensei ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! S'exclama-t-elle, une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Désolé Sakura, ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit l'adulte qui semblait amusé.

\- Tsunade-sama vous a aussi convoqué ? Demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

\- Oui. Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec… Tu sais ? Hésita maladroitement son professeur.

Le regard de Sakura se voila alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle savait, elle n'était pas idiote. La désertion de Naruto avait des conséquences et elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait d'y être confrontée dès maintenant.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? L'interrogea doucement Kakashi.

\- Je… Ça va. Je vais bien, je… Ça va.

C'était un beau mensonge et ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre mais la jeune femme avait décidé d'arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ou plutôt, la tristesse l'avait quittée pour une autre émotion : la colère. Elle ruminait seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital depuis trois jours et après avoir épuisé le stock d'excuses qu'elle pouvait trouver à Naruto, elle avait compris qu'elle était en colère. Furieuse même. Furieuse à cause de son départ, furieuse à cause de sa lettre, furieuse à cause de leur promesse, furieuse pour tout. L'homme posa un regard compatissant sur elle, sans chercher à insister. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle traversait et il se contenterait d'être là si elle avait besoin. Il était encore trop tôt pour parler à cœur ouvert du départ du blond : la plaie était encore bien trop fraîche. Alors il fit la même chose que dans la chambre d'hôpital de son élève après qu'il eut appris la nouvelle : il resta auprès d'elle, comme une ombre silencieuse mais non moins apaisante. Ils avaient tout le temps de parler.

Fixant de nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme, il s'aperçu qu'elle le regardait. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle lui offrit un sourire sincère, le remerciant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de toquer à la porte du bureau pour annoncer leur présence.

\- Entrez.

C'était l'heure de vérité.

...

Tsunade les attendait assise, ses coudes appuyés sur son bureau et les mains croisées. Elle les laissa s'avancer avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bien, je suppose que vous avez une idée de la raison de votre venue ?

Tous deux hochèrent la tête.

\- Parfait. Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne va pas être facile à entendre et je pense qu'il n'y pas de bonnes façons pour vous l'annoncer. Je vais donc être directe et j'en suis désolée.

Shizune, fidèle à son maître, se tenait debout derrière elle, un peu en retrait, une expression de compassion dessinée sur son visage. Sakura se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que la déclaration imminente allait encore correspondre à une catastrophe. Un coup d'œil à Kakashi lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être tendue face à cette brusque entrée en matière de Tsunade. Elle reposa son regard sur son maître, attendant silencieusement la sentence.

\- Naruto ayant déserté, vous n'êtes plus que deux des quatre membres originaux de l'équipe sept. Yamato était seulement un capitaine temporaire pour remplacer Kakashi lorsqu'il était blessé et Saï a retrouvé Danzo et la Racine une fois votre mission terminée, exposa Tsunade.

Sakura blanchit soudainement, comprenant où son maître voulait en venir. Cette dernière poussa un bref soupir avant de reprendre.

\- Après une longue réflexion, j'ai donc décidé de dissoudre l'équipe sept. Sakura, Kakashi : je suis désolée. Les ninjas sont en sous-effectifs depuis quelques mois et je ne peux pas me permettre de garder une équipe dépossédée de la moitié de ses membres, j'espère que vous pouvez le comprendre.

Alors que Kakashi hochait la tête après s'être figé un instant, Sakura, elle, avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur elle. _Dissoudre l'équipe ? _Tsunade n'était pas sérieuse ?

\- Je vous laisse bien entendu choisir vos réaffectations. Kakashi, si tu le souhaites, tu peux redevenir un Jonin sans équipe à charge ou bien tu peux aussi réintégrer l'anbu. C'est à toi de juger. Sakura, tes possibilités sont multiples. Bien sûr, une place de ninja médical t'attend à l'hôpital si tu en as envie et tu peux intégrer une équipe déjà formée mais je voudrais te faire une autre proposition. Que penserais-tu de… Sakura ?

La jeune fille revint brusquement sur terre, comprenant que l'on s'adressait à elle.

\- Oui ?! Je… Je, je suis désolée, j'étais… Bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps ? Proposa doucement l'Hokage à sa disciple qui semblait perdue.

\- Non, non, c'est bon. Je suis… C'est bon, je vous écoute.

\- Très bien. Je disais donc que je souhaitais te faire une proposition : je pense que tu es apte à devenir Jonin et qu'il pourrait être intéressant pour toi de prendre la charge d'une équipe de Genins. Tu es assez mâture et t'ayant formée, j'ai confiance en toi pour faire un bon travail. Je te laisse un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, préviens-moi lorsque tu auras fait ton choix. Kakashi, est-ce que tu as une réponse à me donner ou te faut-il un peu de temps ?

\- Non, j'ai pris ma décision, répliqua Kakashi.

Sakura se tourna vers lui, inquiète de qu'il allait dire.

\- Je souhaite réintégrer l'anbu. Je me présenterai demain à la première heure au bureau des admissions pour régler les formalités. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

\- Très bien, répondit l'Hokage.

Kakashi partit, non sans un dernier regard pour celle qui avait été son élève, se doutant que sa décision l'avait fait souffrir. Les anbus avaient souvent de longues missions et avaient peu de temps pour eux. Ils ne se verraient donc pas avant un moment. Une fois sorti du bureau, il s'adossa à la porte et souffla, l'impression de fuir lâchement le taraudant. Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il se remettait en marche. Malgré toutes les belles promesses qu'il s'était fait, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait : il fuyait.

...

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Sakura n'avait toujours pas réagit suite à la proposition de son maître. Alors qu'elle croisait les prunelles chocolat de son maître, elle eut l'impression qu'un ouragan naissait en elle. _Devenir une Jonin et s'occuper d'une équipe de Genins ?_ Etait-ce une blague ? Son coéquipier venait de déserter, son équipe avait été dissoute et elle lui proposait une petite promotion et une nouvelle équipe pour se consoler ? Certes, elle était furieuse contre Naruto mais de là à l'oublier pour reprendre sa vie normalement, il y avait un monde ! Comment Tsunade pouvait-elle lui proposer une chose pareille ?! La jeune femme sentit sa colère changer de cible, préférant son maître à son coéquipier. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle reste là sans rien dire.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Tsunade fixa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, étonnée par le regard noir qu'elle arborait.

\- Je n'ai pas compris, qu'as-tu dit Sakura ?

Son regard se durcit et le l'émeraude de ses yeux se transforma en un vert de gris orageux. Elle serra ses poings et répéta sa question avec davantage de force dans la voix.

\- Je vous ai demandé si vous plaisantiez.

La phrase avait fusé, cinglante dans le silence oppressant du bureau. Le ton était acerbe et tout dans l'attitude de la jeune femme laissait transparaître sa colère. Abasourdie par la soudaine transformation de Sakura, Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son assistante mais la brune ne pu que lui renvoyer l'exact reflet de son regard perdu. Elles avaient beau savoir que Sakura possédait un fort caractère, caractère qui s'était encore renforcé depuis que l'actuelle Hokage l'avait prise sous son aile, elles ne l'avaient jamais vue dans un tel état de rage. Tsunade décida d'essayer de désamorcer la situation avant que des paroles regrettables ne soient prononcées.

\- Ecoute Sakura, je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas encore prête à parler de tes options mais je pense que…

\- Pas prête à parler de mes options ? L'interrompit durement Sakura. Pas prête à parler de mes options ? Répéta-t-elle dans un ricanement grinçant. Je dois rêver n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce que me proposer la moindre de ses options ? Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mais j'ai dû me tromper. Si vous pensez que je ne vais pas ramener Naruto par la peau des fesses à Konoha, vous vous trompez lourdement !

\- Sakura ! Tu… Tenta Shizune, qui semblait partagée entre compassion et irritation.

\- « Sakura ! Tu… quoi ? », la coupa agressivement la jeune fille. Sakura, tu dépasses les bornes ? Proposa-t-elle avec un ton méprisant. Sakura, tu devrais te calmer ? Oh non, je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts, un sourire froid dessiné sur son visage. Sakura, tu devrais te montrer plus respectueuse envers Tsunade-_sama _? Dit-elle en accentuant sarcastiquement le « sama ».

\- Sakura ! Intervint Tsunade. Cela suffit maintenant ! Continua-t-elle d'une voix forte.

\- Vous avez raison, répondit la jeune fille avant que Tsunade ne puisse continuer. Ça suffit. Je ne veux plus rien entendre venant de vous. Je pars dès demain et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. Après tout, cela semble être une habitude chez les membres de l'équipe sept de déserter alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerai !

\- Tais-toi maintenant Sakura ! C'est un ordre ! Tonna Tsunade. Tu vas te taire et m'écouter attentivement, reprit-elle plus calmement. Naruto a déserté depuis plus d'une semaine. J'ai envoyé des anbus à sa poursuite à la minute où Hinata m'a prévenu et ils n'ont pu trouver aucune trace de son passage. Que comptes-tu faire alors que tu n'es même pas une spécialiste de la traque et qu'il s'écoulé plus d'une semaine depuis son départ ? Je te fais la promesse que si tu peux me donner une seule preuve que tu pourrais faire mieux que l'équipe précédente, qui était entraînée pour ces situations, je te laisserai y aller. Maintenant, je t'écoute.

\- Je !... Je… Je le connais mieux qu'eux, je pourrais le retrouver, j'en suis sûre ! Je vous en prie Tsunade-sama, dit piteusement Sakura.

La jeune fille était au bord du gouffre : la colère disparaissait pour laisser place au désespoir. Le discours de son maître l'avait brutalement ramenée à la réalité. Si des anbus expérimentés n'avaient pas pu retrouver sa trace trois jours après son départ, que pourrait-elle faire plus d'une semaine après sa désertion ? Elle n'était pas une spécialiste de la traque et encore moins une ninja sensorielle. En quoi pourrait-elle faire mieux que l'équipe d'élite que Tsunade avait envoyée ?

Voyant le regard désespéré que possédait sa disciple, Tsunade se leva pour venir lui faire face. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Sakura… Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je veux seulement t'éviter de faire la même bêtise que moi quand j'avais ton âge. Ne reste pas dans le passé, va de l'avant. Il reviendra, tu dois lui faire confiance. Sois en colère après lui mais cherche à le pardonner. On ne peut pas vivre dans la haine pour toujours, elle finit par nous détruire. Tu dois penser à toi maintenant. A toi ainsi qu'à ta famille. Ta mère et ta sœur ont besoin de toi et… Kakashi aussi, termina-t-elle hésitante.

\- Mais il a fui ! S'indigna Sakura. J'avais besoin de lui et il est parti !

\- Ne lui en veux pas, un jour il te racontera son histoire et tu comprendras. Mais sache que Kakashi, plus que quiconque, est dévasté par le départ de tes coéquipiers et se considère comme responsable. Je pense qu'inconsciemment le fait de rejoindre l'anbu est une punition. Mais quand il sera prêt à faire face à tout cela, il aura besoin de ton soutien. Alors exprime ta colère, seulement fais attention de ne pas en rester prisonnière : tu vaux bien mieux que ça Sakura, je te l'assure.

\- J'ai… J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir autre chose que de la colère, sanglota la jeune fille, les yeux baignés de larmes. De la colère et de la tristesse. Je n'arrive même plus à me contrôler…

\- Je sais Sakura, je sais… Ça passera, je te le promets. Tu n'es pas toute seule, je vais t'aider. Je ne laisserai pas la colère ou la peine te dévorer tu m'entends ? Tout ira bien, je vais m'occuper de toi, termina Tsunade en enlaçant doucement la jeune femme. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

* * *

_._

Après un long moment passé avec son maître pendant lequel la jeune fille s'était excusée de son emportement, Sakura était rentrée chez elle dans un état second, inconsciente de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à regagner sa maison. Dans un demi-coma, elle traversa le couloir et passa devant la chambre de sa mère dont la porte était fermée, puis devant celle de sa sœur. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte qui laissait voir un joyeux capharnaüm composé de jouets en tous genres. Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé : Ume ne changerait jamais. La petite fille dormait actuellement chez Shizune qui s'était proposée pour la garder afin que Sakura ait un peu de temps pour elle et cette dernière ne pouvait que bénir la brune pour cette idée.

Elle gagna donc sa chambre à pas de loup et referma doucement la porte derrière elle pour ne pas réveiller sa mère. Souhaitant se changer et dormir pour échapper au moins pour quelques heures à la réalité, elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir son pyjama. Seulement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de meuble, un T-shirt tomba à ses pieds. Elle le ramassa par automatisme pour le remettre sur l'étagère qu'il avait accidentellement quitté lorsque le motif présent sur le vêtement attira son attention. _Un tourbillon_.

Elle fixa le T-shirt noir sans réellement le voir en se rappelant que son coéquipier avait pour mauvaise habitude d'oublier ses affaires n'importe où. Ainsi, elle s'était retrouvée avec quelques uns de ses T-shirts sur les bras qu'il avait oubliés lors de soirées passées chez elle ou qu'il avait mis dans son sac par inadvertance lors de missions et qu'il ne lui avait jamais réclamés. Si au début, elle s'était obstinée à lui ramener, elle avait vite abandonné en se rendant compte qu'elle finissait immanquablement par les retrouver de nouveau chez elle ou dans son sac. Elle avait fini par relativiser en se disant que cela lui ferait des vêtements de rechange lorsqu'il passait la nuit chez elle et qu'elle pouvait toujours s'en servir en tant que pyjama.

Seulement, en ce moment, ces habits ne faisaient que lui renvoyer en pleine figure le départ de son coéquipier et une nouvelle fois elle sentit la colère. Suivant les conseils de Tsunade, elle choisit de la laisser s'exprimer et ne la restreint pas.

Il était parti lui aussi ; il l'avait abandonné alors que trois ans auparavant il lui avait promis de l'attendre afin qu'ils partent tous les deux à la poursuite de Sasuke. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était qu'il n'ait pas voulu l'emmener avec lui. Après tout, ils étaient une équipe. Elle renifla dédaigneusement : _une équipe ?_ Apparemment elle était la seule à encore penser de cette façon : depuis quand une équipe agissait ainsi ? Partant les uns après les autres, agissant avec égoïsme…

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par _« je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques »_ ?! Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était un ninja : elle pouvait parfaitement se défendre elle-même. Elle avait beau être moins puissante que Naruto, elle n'en était pas faible pour autant : Tsunade l'avait choisie comme disciple, elle parmi tant d'autres ! C'était bien la preuve qu'elle était forte, non ? A moins que… A moins que ce ne soit cela ! Son coéquipier ne croyait toujours pas en ses capacités ! Il la prenait encore pour la petite fille effrayée et inutile qu'elle avait été dans sa jeunesse. Une vague de colère la submergea. Alors c'était ça : malgré tous ses efforts, il ne la trouvait toujours pas suffisamment fiable pour partager avec elle ses projets. Il avait préféré partir comme un voleur, sans prévenir personne, lui laissant seulement cette lettre pathétique.

Un grondement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et sa rage s'intensifia. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu croire ? Qu'elle serait triste pendant quelques semaines avant de finir par comprendre pourquoi il avait agit ainsi ? Que dès lors elle lui pardonnerait, attendant sagement qu'il daigne revenir au village ou encore qu'on lui annonce sa mort ? Il était véritablement stupide ! La tristesse, la compréhension, le pardon, la patience… En ce moment, elle ne ressentait rien de tout cela. La seule chose qu'elle éprouvait c'était une rage de plus en plus forte. Non, après réflexion, ce n'était pas la seule chose : en plus d'être dans une colère froide, elle se sentait trahie trahie par celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère.

Où était le jeune homme qui pensait toujours à ses amis en premier ? Celui qui ferait tout pour les rendre heureux ? Celui qui pensait que les liens étaient primordiaux ? Celui qui devenait plus fort, plus puissant pour pouvoir protéger ses amis de tous les dangers ? D'ailleurs, une semaine plus tôt, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait fait tout un discours à Sasuke sur l'importance des liens et le fait de rester unis pour convaincre ce dernier de revenir ? Elles étaient belles ses convictions si même lui ne réussissait plus à y croire !

Folle de rage, elle saisit brusquement le cadre contenant la photo de l'équipe sept posé sur sa table de chevet et le lança avec hargne contre le mur. Le verre se brisa et la photo voleta jusqu'au sol sans que Sakura ne daigne la regarder. Son attention s'était portée sur autre chose. Un objet bien particulier : une jolie boîte en bois que Naruto lui avait fabriqué pour un anniversaire et qui contenait tous les ordres de missions qu'ils avaient effectuées ensemble. Déjà, elle attrapait le coffret pour le jeter à travers la pièce. Les feuilles qu'il contenait s'échappèrent et dans un élan de colère irrépressible, la jeune fille déchira celles qu'elle pu rattraper.

Elle ravageait toujours sa chambre lorsque plusieurs flocons de neige se déposèrent sur ses épaules et les meubles alentours alors qu'une fine couche de glace apparaissait sur sa fenêtre la faisant se stopper brusquement. Elle avança doucement vers la vitre désormais gelée qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts, presque hésitante. Le contact de la glace la fit sursauter et elle retira vivement ses doigts.

Médusée, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, toutes traces de neige ou encore de glace avaient disparues.

\- Et en plus je deviens folle, c'est le bouquet, maugréa la jeune fille.

Excédée, elle poussa un long soupir, la surprise qu'elle avait ressentie avait atténué sa colère pour un temps. Désormais, elle n'avait plus qu'à rassurer sa mère qui avait sans aucun doute entendu le vacarme qu'avait occasionné son excès de rage. Sans oublier, bien entendu, de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait provoqués. Elle détourna le regard de son image qui se reflétait dans la vitre pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

Si elle était restée quelques secondes de plus face à son reflet, elle aurait pu observer la couleur de ses yeux vaciller pendant un bref instant, passant promptement du vert au rose avant de reprendre leur teinte originelle.

.

.

.

* * *

Et voilà ! On termine sur un peu de suspens (j'espère en tout cas !) et les choses se mettent en place. Des réponses à vos possibles questions dans le chapitre suivant normalement. Pour la suite, je préfère ne pas donner de date (que je serai incapable de respecter, ne nous mentons pas !) mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux.

Comme d'habitude, j'accepte tout : conseils, critiques et compliments (je suis une éternelle optimiste !).

A bientôt pour la suite, bisous !


	4. Chapitre 3

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Vous l'attendiez et le voilà ! :D (Pitié, dites-moi que quelqu'un l'attendait encore...)

Sinon, j'espère qu'après toute cette attente les courageux qui n'ont pas abandonné ne seront pas déçus (se met la pression toute seule comme un chef). Vu mon immense retard, je vous conseille de relire en diagonale les deux chapitres précédents pour ne pas risquer d'être perdus :) (Est-ce que je devrais vous faire un résumé avant les débuts de chapitre ? Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! :))

Je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui ont laissé une review, qui suivent ou ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris, bref un peu tout le monde quoi ! :) Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! (Je suis un énorme bisounours au cœur de guimauve, oui oui oui.)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour deux ou trois informations mes biquets !

.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière_

* * *

.

_« En politique le choix est rarement entre le bien et le mal, mais entre le pire et le moindre mal. » _

_Nicolas Machiavel_

.

Sakura dévisagea longuement son interlocuteur : il était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir lorsque l'on avait frappé à la porte en cette fin de mâtinée. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui parlait seulement au moment où il terminait son discours.

\- …te voir.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, n'ayant absolument pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Danzô-sama souhaiterait te voir, répéta Saï.

L'information la laissa perplexe. Danzô voulait la voir ? Mais pourquoi le chef de la Racine aurait-il bien besoin de la voir ? Saï ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi d'être là. Elle-même n'était pas certaine d'être enchantée par la nouvelle. En fait, elle était certaine de ne pas être enchantée. Elle n'avait aucunement oublié les quelques informations que Saï avait laissé échapper concernant son entraînement. Un entraînement qu'elle jugeait cruel et inhumain. Comment pourrait-elle avoir la moindre envie de rencontrer celui qui avait transformé tellement de personnes en automates froids, incapables de ressentir la moindre émotion ? Sans oublier que Tsunade n'avait absolument aucune confiance en lui. Elle se souvint de certaines des paroles qu'avait prononcé son maître le jour où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, juste avant de partir chercher Sasuke.

_\- Il y a longtemps, il a voulu acquérir le titre de Sandaime Hokage à la place de Sarutobi-sensei. Contrairement au Sandaime, il est froid et manipulateur. _

Du discours que son maître lui avait fait à propos du chef de la Racine, Sakura avait surtout retenu que Danzô Shimura était un homme prêt à faire n'importe quoi s'il considérait que c'était pour le bien de Konoha. Même à aller contre les ordres du Hokage au pouvoir s'ils ne lui convenaient pas. Le fait que la Racine ait été dissoute par le Sandaime durant son mandat et soit réapparue à la mort de ce dernier n'était pas non plus tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Danzô était un homme dangereux qui semblait vivre sur une montagne de secrets enterrés et Tsunade lui avait clairement dit de s'en méfier lorsque Saï, un de ses subordonnés les plus directs, avait été affecté comme membre temporaire de l'équipe sept. La mise en garde de son maître avait pris tout son sens lorsqu'ils avaient découverts avec effroi que Danzô voulait avoir Konoha sous son emprise et avait secrètement chargé Saï de tuer Sasuke pendant leur mission. Alors, honnêtement, elle avait déjà bien assez de problèmes à gérer en ce moment pour y ajouter l'inquiétant chef de la Racine.

Le départ de Naruto datait déjà de deux semaines mais la blessure qui en résultait était toujours fraîche. La colère avait rapidement cédé la place à une douleur _écrasante_. Elle voyait bien les efforts que sa mère faisait au quotidien, consciente de la peine immense que sa fille ressentait, mais rien n'arrivait à l'atteindre réellement. Ni l'amélioration progressive de l'état de Saeka, ni les bêtises d'Ume, ni l'inquiétude, pourtant touchante, de ses amis qui ne la laissaient jamais seule bien longtemps. Elle avait simplement l'impression d'être une spectatrice de sa propre vie. Se tenant à distance de tout ce qui pouvait la blesser. De tout ce qui risquait de la faire sombrer. Elle ne voulait pas suivre le même chemin que sa mère avant elle. Des gens comptaient sur elle : elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller.

Alors elle agissait tel un _automate_, suivant mécaniquement l'emploi du temps routinier qui régissait sa vie depuis la mort de son père. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser. Et si elle n'avait pas le temps de penser, elle n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de souffrir. Alors elle se levait chaque matin, faisant ce qu'elle avait à faire sans réfléchir, sans rien _ressentir_, inquiétant ses proches un peu plus chaque jour. Elle se sentait simplement vide. Comme si, en partant, Naruto avait emporté tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille défectueuse qui tentait désespérément de faire illusion. De faire croire qu'elle était en vie alors qu'elle se sentait morte à l'intérieur.

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées en sentant le regard insistant de son coéquipier sur elle. Ce dernier attendait une réponse.

\- Désolée Saï mais ce n'est pas le moment. Excuse-moi auprès de lui s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tu avais le choix, lui apprit le jeune homme.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il semble qu'il y ait eu un malentendu : ne considère pas sa demande comme un véritable souhait. Il s'agit d'un ordre.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, _irritée_ : elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Ume allait bientôt sortir de l'école pour la pause de midi et, si elle ne partait pas rapidement, elle finirait par être en retard.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, commença-t-elle froidement, je ne suis pas sous les ordres de Danzô-_san_, dit-elle en accentuant volontairement son choix de particule honorifique, mais bien sous ceux de Tsunade-sama. Si elle me l'ordonne, j'irai immédiatement mais, dans le cas contraire, tu peux transmettre mes excuses à ton maître.

\- Danzô-sama m'a transmis un message dans le cas où tu refuserais, énonça Saï d'une voix neutre.

Sakura haussa un sourcil devant l'information, invitant Saï à continuer d'un geste de la tête provocateur. Elle crut distinguer une étincelle de tristesse dans le regard habituellement si vide de son coéquipier mais à peine voulut-elle vérifier qu'il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Avait-elle rêvé ?

\- Danzô-sama souhaite t'exprimer sa sincère sollicitude pour le deuil que ta famille et toi traversez. Il espère que vous n'aurez pas à subir une épreuve aussi tragique une nouvelle fois alors que vous semblez à peine vous remettre de la première, récita Saï à la manière d'un automate.

La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer et tressaillit violemment. Avait-elle bien compris ce que cette déclaration à l'allure innocente sous-entendait ?

\- C'est une menace ? interrogea-t-elle le brun d'une voix glaciale.

\- Cet après-midi, 15h. Il t'attendra dans son bureau, dit Saï sans répondre. Ne sois pas en retard, termina-t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

...

_« Fuis. »_

_« Dis à maman de préparer quelques affaires et va chercher Ume. Vous pouvez avoir quitté le village dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Il faut s'éloigner le plus possible. Les mettre en sécurité. Les mettre en sécurité et prévenir Tsunade-sama. »_

_« Bouge-toi. »_

_« Maintenant. » _

_« Maintenant ! »_

_..._

Sakura avait à peine pris quelques secondes pour construire son plan. Simple. Méthodique. Efficace. Elle fut si rapide qu'elle n'eut même pas conscience de s'être mise en action.

Elle se rua vers la chambre de sa mère sans perdre de temps, laissant la logique froide qu'elle avait acquise au cours de sa formation de shinobi prendre les commandes. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son objectif qu'elle faillit percuter sa mère qui sortait du salon.

\- Sakura, protesta cette dernière. Fais attention s'il te plaît.

\- Maman. Il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement. On doit partir. _Maintenant_.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda sa mère, perdue.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance : c'est… C'est une question de vie ou de mort, martela la jeune fille.

...

Saeka lut une telle détresse, une telle peur dans le regard de sa fille qu'elle se sentit plus alerte, plus vivante que pendant tous ces derniers mois. Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de _grave_. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais son enfant avait besoin d'elle. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas la décevoir.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix décidée.

...

Et, en voyant l'étincelle de détermination briller dans les yeux de sa mère, Sakura sut qu'elle était là. Celle qui avait été absente tout ce temps. La femme forte qui faisait régner l'ordre à la maison du temps où son père était encore vivant. Celle qui était sévère mais toujours juste. Celle sur laquelle elle avait toujours pu compter. _Sa maman_. Sa maman était de retour.

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, Sakura s'évertua à rester concentrée. Elle pourrait se réjouir plus tard. Maintenant elle devait seulement s'occuper de mettre sa famille, sa _si_ _précieuse_ famille, en sécurité.

\- J'ai toujours un sac prêt au cas où je doive partir en mission de dernière minute, commença-t-elle à expliquer rapidement. Il est dans le bas de mon armoire. Prends le et rajoute-s-y quelques vêtements pour Ume et toi. Quand tu as fini, va m'attendre dans une des ruelles proches des portes du village. Sois la plus discrète possible, la pressa-t-elle. Je te rejoins avec Ume d'ici dix minutes, termina-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle pourrait craquer plus tard. Pas maintenant. Sa famille comptait sur elle : elle devait garder la tête froide.

_« Préparer des affaires. Aller chercher Ume. Partir le plus loin possible. Préparer des affaires. Aller chercher Ume. Partir le plus loin possible. Préparer des affaires… »_

Le reste était sans importance.

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit Saeka. Va.

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Sakura avait disparu dans un éclair rose.

...

Elle courait avec l'énergie du désespoir, sautant de toits en toits, prenant tous les raccourcis qu'elle connaissait alors que le vent fouettait son visage avec violence.

_« Plus vite ! » _

_« Plus vite ! » _

_« Il faut que j'aille plus vite ! »_

Elle ressentit une brève pointe de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin la cour de l'école d'Ume. Elle y était presque. Plus que quelques mètres. Plus que quelques mètres, que quelques secondes avant de récupérer sa sœur, et il lui resterait seulement à rejoindre le plus rapidement possible sa mère aux portes du village avant de fuir. Loin. Loin de Konoha et du danger que représentait Danzô.

Elle pouvait le faire. Elle apercevait déjà la petite robe rose que sa sœur l'avait suppliée de lui acheter un mois plus tôt. Cette dernière, l'ayant reconnue de loin grâce à la couleur unique de sa chevelure, lui adressa un signe joyeux de la main.

_« Allez ! s'exhorta-telle. Tu y es presque ! »_

Elle se rua vers sa sœur, soulevant la petite du sol dès qu'elle fût à sa portée et la calant contre sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le sentit. Un chakra si froid, si _inhumainement_ froid qu'elle comprit avant même de l'avoir vu. Elle tourna doucement la tête en direction de l'arbre qui se trouvait sur sa droite sous les plaintes d'Ume qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa grande sœur la serrait si fort.

Son cœur tambourinant à une vitesse folle dans sa cage thoracique, Sakura observa avec _effroi_ l'anbu qui lui faisait face, accroupi sur une branche. Le visage masqué de ce dernier ne lui permit pas de le reconnaître mais le léger signe de négation qu'il fit avec sa tête lui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà. Tout était fini. Danzô avait tout prévu. Il savait exactement de quelle manière elle réagirait. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle serait capable de tenir tête au sinistre vieil homme ?

_« Naïve. »_

_« Bien trop naïve, se fustigea-t-elle. »_

Elle reposa délicatement Ume par terre.

\- Tu me serrais trop fort Onee-chan ! se plaignit l'enfant.

\- Désolée ma puce, j'étais seulement contente de te voir, s'excusa-t-elle avait un air contrit, la voix serrée.

Venait-elle de signer l'arrêt de mort de sa famille en choisissant de défier le chef de la Racine ?

\- Mais ça fait seulement quelques heures ! s'étonna la petite. T'as l'air bizarre Nee-chan, remarqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ça va ?

\- Oui, tout va bien ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Sakura avant de voir l'anbu se diriger vers elle. Tu m'attends une minute s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je parle avec le monsieur là-bas, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéra calme.

\- Oui oui, je vais jouer avec Hiroki-kun en attendant ! s'exclama Ume en rejoignant rapidement son ami.

Sakura la regarda s'éloigner avant de porter toute son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver que le chat peint sur le masque qu'il portait semblait la fixer avec sarcasme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? cracha-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Votre mère vous attend chez vous. Quant à Danzô-sama, il vous fait savoir que le rendez-vous est avancé : il ne voudrait surtout pas que vous risquiez de le rater.

\- Il faut que je ramène ma sœur chez moi avant, répondit Sakura.

\- Je vais m'en charger. Danzô-sama vous attend. Maintenant.

\- Regardez-moi bien et écoutez-moi attentivement parce que je ne me répèterai pas… déclara Sakura d'une voix glaciale. _Je vous interdis de toucher à un cheveu de ma sœur_, martela-t-elle, inflexible. Est-ce que c'est assez clair pour vous ?

\- Son bien-être dépend seulement de votre obéissance Haruno-san, répondit l'anbu d'une voix neutre.

Sakura posa son regard sur Ume avant de le fixer de nouveau sur la potentielle menace qu'était son interlocuteur. Elle était coincée. Danzô tenait déjà sa mère. Que pouvait-elle seulement espérer faire alors qu'elle était seule ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration et l'anbu qui lui faisait face vit son regard s'éteindre. Il comprit que la jeune fille venait de perdre toute volonté de rébellion. Son maître avait gagné.

\- Je ferai ce que Danzô-sama souhaite. Ne faîtes pas de mal à ma sœur, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

_« Encore. »_

_« Tu as encore échoué. »_

_« Naruto avait raison de ne pas t'emmener. Tu l'aurais simplement retardé. »_

\- C'est exactement le marché qui vous est proposé.

Sakura alla rapidement récupérer sa sœur et lui expliqua calmement la situation.

\- Je suis désolée ma puce mais j'ai quelque chose de vraiment très important à faire. C'est mon ami qui va te ramener à la maison, dit-elle en désignant l'anbu.

\- C'est ton ami ? s'étonna naïvement Ume.

\- Oui, c'est… C'est mon ami, reprit-elle après s'être raclé la gorge. Maman va s'occuper de te faire à manger et de te ramener à l'école après. Dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je rentrerai dans l'après-midi et que je lui expliquerai tout à ce moment là, tu as bien compris Ume ? C'est important, insista-t-elle.

\- Oui Nee-chan, je lui répèterai bien ce que tu as dit, promit l'enfant.

\- C'est bien ma chérie, c'est très bien, la félicita Sakura en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elle arrêta sa caresse lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Elle jeta un regard à l'anbu qui attendait à quelques mètres avant de regarder sa sœur. Sa _précieuse_ petite sœur.

\- Vas-y alors, l'encouragea-t-elle. Sois bien sage d'accord ? On se voit ce soir, promit Sakura en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

_Quelle certitude avait-elle seulement de pouvoir tenir cette promesse ?_

\- D'accord Onee-chan, à ce soir ! s'exclama Ume avant de marcher vers l'anbu. Dis monsieur, c'est quoi ton nom ? attaqua-t-elle une fois près de lui. Moi c'est Ume ! C'est mon papa qui a choisi parce que…

Sakura n'écouta pas la fin du discours enthousiaste de sa sœur, fixant celui qui avait brisé tous ses espoirs de fuite. Il hocha brièvement la tête, ayant l'air de l'inciter à se mettre rapidement en route. Et le visage sarcastique de chat peint sur le masque en bois de son interlocuteur semblait seulement lui dire :

_« C'était bien tenté. »_

_..._

La jeune fille fixait le bâtiment imposant auquel elle faisait face. Un violent frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps : les quartiers de la Racine la mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Une impression de secret et de danger émanait de la construction de béton. De plus, l'architecture était si massive, si haute qu'elle stoppait tous les rayons du soleil, créant une atmosphère sombre et pesante. Sakura avait l'impression que, si elle franchissait les portes du bâtiment, elle ne pourrait plus _jamais_ en ressortir. Elle était encore en train de chercher le courage d'avancer lorsqu'un anbu masqué sortit par l'unique porte qui semblait exister. Il se dirigea vers elle et, une fois à sa hauteur, il prit la parole.

\- Danzô-sama vous attend Haruno-san. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, récita-t-il mécaniquement en lui désignant la porte par laquelle il avait surgi quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sakura lui adressa un bref signe de tête et se mit en marche, essayant de faire disparaître l'impression qu'elle avait d'emprunter une voie sans retour possible. L'anbu la guida à travers un dédale de couloirs qui semblait infini. Intérieurement, elle était soulagée que quelqu'un soit venu la chercher : les quartiers de la Racine étaient un véritable labyrinthe. Seule, elle aurait pu errer pendant plusieurs jours avant de trouver son chemin. Après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, l'anbu se stoppa devant une porte. S'il ne s'était pas agi d'un membre de la Racine, Sakura aurait pu parier que son accompagnateur s'était arrêté complètement au hasard tant le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ne semblait avoir aucun sens. L'anbu frappa trois coups secs.

\- Entrez, prononça une voix froide alors que l'anbu ouvrait la porte.

\- Danzô-sama, dit-il en s'inclinant, Haruno-san est arrivée.

\- Bien, qu'elle entre. Tu peux nous laisser matricule 018734, ordonna le chef de la Racine.

La jeune fille tressaillit violemment. Des _matricules_ ? Est-ce que les membres de la Racine avait dû abandonner à ce point leur humanité ? Elle se sentit nauséeuse. A l'instar des lieux, les personnes présentes respiraient la froideur et la déshumanisation par tous les pores. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Elle aurait vraiment donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs en ce moment.

\- Vous pouvez entrer Haruno-san, dit le _matricule_ 018734 en ne la voyant pas esquisser le moindre geste.

Sakura amorça un premier pas hésitant, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse. Les battements de son cœur résonnant dans ses tempes, elle pénétra dans le bureau avant de refermer la porte de la pièce derrière elle. Le cliquetis du pêne s'insérant dans la gâche, la fit légèrement sursauter : elle se sentait prise au piège. Un piège dont elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir réchapper. Elle avança un peu plus, jusqu'à atteindre le centre du bureau.

\- Haruno Sakura… Tu es une jeune fille plus difficile à rencontrer qu'il n'y paraît. Ou bien est-ce que je suis le _seul _dans ce cas ? demanda Danzô, un sourire froid peint sur ses traits.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- J'ai l'habitude de toujours obtenir ce que je veux, continua-t-il d'une voix faussement badine. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me résiste comme tu l'as fait.

Sakura ne s'y trompa pas : le chef de la Racine était très clairement en train de lui dire de ne plus jamais le défier. Elle serra ses poings : elle devait analyser _chaque_ parole entendue et mesurer la portée de _chaque_ mot qu'elle prononcerait. Son instinct lui hurlait que, dans ce lieu, la précipitation et l'inattention n'étaient en aucun cas tolérées.

\- Un simple malentendu certainement, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Saï avait raison : tu es une jeune fille intelligente, dit-il avec un air approbateur. Un simple _malentendu_ donc ? reprit Danzô. Puisque ceci est réglé, passons directement à ce qui a motivé ta venue. Tu es ici pour une seule et unique raison Haruno Sakura : rejoindre les rangs de la Racine, asséna-t-il d'une voix inflexible.

Elle l'avait pressenti. Et c'est sans doute ce qui l'empêcha de craquer au beau milieu du bureau du manipulateur de génie qu'était Danzô. Ce qui l'empêcha de _hurler_, de _tempêter_ qu'une chose pareille était impossible, qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un tel monstre. Parce que, si elle n'avait pas pu se préparer à cette éventualité, elle aurait sans aucun doute perdu toute la maîtrise qu'elle s'efforçait actuellement de garder sur ses émotions.

Lorsque tous ses espoirs de fuite s'étaient brisés, elle avait réfléchi aux raisons que pouvait avoir le chef de la Racine pour souhaiter la voir. Elle n'avait aucune particularité, aucun _intérêt_. Elle ne venait pas d'un clan prestigieux, ne possédait pas de technique héréditaire rare. Elle était un Chûnin de bon niveau, certes, mais certainement pas la meilleure. Rien ne la différenciait des autres. Rien hormis deux choses. La première était que, à l'instar de Tsunade et Shizune, elle était certainement l'un des meilleurs ninjas médicaux du Pays du Feu, si ce n'était pas du monde. La deuxième était que, contrairement à Shizune, Sakura avait aussi bénéficié d'un entraînement au combat de la part de Tsunade : elle était la _digne héritière_ de la Godaime. Et cette position lui offrait la confiance de l'Hokage du village sur un plateau.

Bien évidemment, Shizune bénéficiait elle aussi de cette confiance mais, Sakura l'avait rapidement compris, elle était aussi beaucoup moins vulnérable, n'ayant aucun lien, aucune attache personnelle. Si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, elle aurait presque ri en comprenant l'intérêt si évident qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Danzô.

_Après tout, qui d'autre que la jeune apprentie de confiance de l'Hokage pouvait faire un meilleur espion ?_ Son identité seule suffirait à lui ouvrir toutes les portes menant aux secrets de la Godaime.

\- Vraiment intelligente, répéta Danzô en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas surprise. Tu as même deviné quel serait ton rôle principal n'est-ce pas ? Te laisser à cette _incompétente_ de Tsunade aurait été un réel gâchis, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

Sakura resta silencieuse, serrant les poings devant l'insulte dont il avait gratifié celle qu'elle admirait depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ?

\- Bien, puisque tu n'as pas besoin d'explications, nous allons procéder à un rapide petit test avant que je ne te donne tes premiers ordres.

La jeune fille se retint de reculer d'un pas. Un _test_ ? Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent de nouveau.

\- Rien de très original, je le crains. Je souhaiterai simplement connaître tes affinités élémentaires afin que tu aies un entraînement adapté à tes possibilités, expliqua Danzô en lui tendant un carré de papier blanc.

Sakura s'avança un peu plus vers le bureau et se saisit de la feuille avant de reculer de nouveau.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda le vieil homme d'un ton désintéressé.

\- Du papier à chakra, répondit-elle en observant le petit carré blanc qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

\- Est-ce que tu sais t'en servir ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, je te laisse procéder au test.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement curieuse. Tsunade ne lui avait jamais fait passer ce test puisque qu'elle n'utilisait pas de réelles techniques de Ninjutsu. De ce fait, elle ne connaissait pas son affinité élémentaire. Elle laissa une légère pulsation de chakra traverser le papier et observa le résultat. Ce qui se passa alors la laissa confuse.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas. C'est, ce n'est pas censé être possible. Sans posséder de _kekkei genkai_, c'est impossible, bégaya-t-elle, perdue, relevant la tête pour fixer Danzô.

Le sourire satisfait qu'arborait ce dernier ne fit que renforcer son malaise. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air surpris ?

_« Ce n'est pas normal… Il me cache quelque chose. Quelque chose de primordial. A côté de quoi est-ce que je suis passée ? »_

\- Deux affinités donc ? résuma Danzô, interrompant ses réflexions. Fûton, le vent et Suiton, l'eau : est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est… Impossible, répéta Sakura. Je n'ai aucun… Je n'ai pas de _kekkei genkai_. Mon clan n'est-

\- Suffit, claqua la voix de Danzô. L'affect ne fait que nous ralentir. Je t'ai posé une question, es-tu capable d'y répondre ?

Sentant la menace contenue dans la voix du vieil homme, Sakura essaya de se reprendre.

\- Je… _Théoriquement_, cela veut dire que je pourrais être capable de maîtriser des techniques de type Hyōton, répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de doutes.

\- Excellent, tu n'as pas usurpé ta réputation de première de l'Académie Ninja, remarqua Danzô avec un sourire sarcastique.

La remarque la laissa de marbre et pour cause : il était loin d'être le premier à mépriser l'enfant qu'elle avait été. Elle-même n'était pas fière en repensant au comportement qu'elle avait à _cette époque_. Courant après Sasuke. Se moquant de Naruto. Cherchant toujours à faire mieux qu'Ino pour des raisons futiles. Elle avait été une gamine faiblarde et écervelée, restant toujours en retrait de ses coéquipiers. Et cela aurait sans doute continué ainsi si Tsunade ne l'avait pas prise sous son aile pour la former. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'elle allait devoir trahir la femme à laquelle elle devait tout. Celle qui l'avait aidée à devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Qui l'avait toujours soutenue. Qui avait été jusqu'à lui proposer de venir loger chez elle avec sa famille lorsque sa mère avait commencé à se laisser dépérir.

_Comment pourrait-elle seulement regarder Tsunade en face après ça ? Comment pourrait-elle se regarder en face ?_

\- Maintenant que nous avons réglé tout cela, reprit Danzô, je souhaiterai aborder les opportunités que t'a proposé Tsunade après avoir dissout l'équipe sept. Je veux que tu acceptes sa proposition de te nommer Jōnin. Un Jōnin a une liberté d'action beaucoup plus importante qu'un simple Chûnin : cela sera utile. Il est bien sûr exclu que tu prennes une équipe de Genins sous ta responsabilité une fois promue mais je souhaiterais que tu effectues quelques heures à l'hôpital. Certaines informations qui s'y trouvent m'intéressent.

\- Mais, hésita Sakura, un Jōnin a forcément une équipe de trois Genins qui lui est attribuée.

\- Je pense que tu sais quoi dire à Tsunade pour éviter cette complication, répondit froidement Danzô. Tu es sa _précieuse_ disciple après tout, rajouta-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Je ferai en sorte de la convaincre.

Danzô lui lança un regard impénétrable avant de reprendre son discours.

\- Je n'en doute pas. A partir de maintenant, tu feras équipe avec Saï. Tu t'entraîneras et rempliras tes missions avec lui. Vous fonctionnerez comme une _paire_ : si l'un de vous me déçoit, les deux en subiront les conséquences. Le premier pour son erreur et le second pour ne pas avoir empêché l'erreur. Est-ce bien clair ?

Sakura serra ses poings : allait-elle bientôt voir la fin de ce calvaire ? En avait-il seulement une ?

\- C'est très clair, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéra neutre.

\- Une dernière chose, termina Danzô. J'utilise habituellement un sceau sur les membres de la Racine qui les empêche de révéler la moindre information. Mais il serait _regrettable_ que Tsunade perce à jour ta couverture seulement à cause de cela et quelque chose me dit qu'avec toi, je n'aurai pas besoin de cette précaution. Je suis sûr que tu feras passer le bien-être de ta famille avant tout, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

\- Oui Danzô-sama, répondit Sakura d'une voix éteinte.

\- Bien, tu peux disposer. Reviens ici demain, à quatorze heures. J'aurais plusieurs questions à te poser au sujet de Tsunade mais aussi de tes anciens coéquipiers.

\- Oui Danzô-sama, répéta-t-elle après un bref temps de surprise.

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir lui demander à propos de Naruto et Sasuke ?

Sakura sortit lentement du bureau avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, anéantie par le futur qui se profilait devant elle. Elle ne put faire que quelques pas avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac sur le sol gris. L'acidité qui lui irrita la gorge lui tira quelques larmes qu'elle sécha rapidement. Elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était tant qu'elle se trouvait encore dans les quartiers de la Racine. S'essuyant la bouche comme elle put, elle reprit sa route, souhaitant seulement s'éloigner le plus possible de ce lieu _maudit_.

Pas un seul instant elle ne pensa qu'elle n'avait compris qu'une _infime_ partie du plan de Danzô.

...

Danzô regarda la porte se fermer. Il avait réussi : _elle était à lui_. La descendante d'un des clans les plus puissants ayant existé. Un clan que même les Uchiwa avaient craint. Le clan des Harushige avait peut-être disparu depuis plusieurs décennies mais la technique héréditaire qui faisait sa force à l'époque lui appartiendrait bientôt. Il dirigea son regard sur le papier à chakra que Sakura avait reposé sur son bureau avant de partir. Dans l'un des quatre coins, une fine couche de glace était en train de se former. Avec un rictus satisfait, Danzô se tourna vers sa marionnette la plus fidèle, dissimulée dans l'ombre depuis le début. Il lui restait un dernier ordre à donner.

\- Saï, […]

...

Fixant la lumière qui éclairait la sortie sans vraiment la voir, Sakura songea avec un sourire amer qu'au final, sa prédiction s'était réalisée : elle ne ressortirait jamais réellement de ce bâtiment. Celle qu'elle était en entrant s'était _perdue_ dans le labyrinthe de secrets et de complots sur lesquels reposait, sans le savoir, le village de Konoha.

...

Elle avait quitté le bâtiment lugubre de la Racine depuis seulement quelques secondes lorsque Saï apparut devant elle. Surprise, elle s'arrêta un bref instant avant le de rejoindre.

\- Ton _cher_ maître avait peur que je ne me perde sur le chemin du retour ? demanda-t-elle à celui auquel son destin était désormais lié, la voix pleine d'ironie.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit le jeune homme sans faire cas de son attitude.

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Sakura ne le brise de nouveau.

\- Tu sais qu'il a prévu de nous faire faire équipe ? De considérer l'un responsable des actes de l'autre ?

\- A ce qu'il paraît.

\- Tu étais au courant de ses intentions avant ce matin ?

\- J'avais quelques doutes, reconnut sincèrement Saï.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je n'ai aucune certitude mais… Sakura, j'étais chargé de garder un œil sur Naruto quand j'ai rejoint l'équipe sept mais je devais aussi te surveiller toi. Et avant ça, j'ai déjà entendu plusieurs fois les noms des membres de ta famille dans le bureau de Danzô-sama. Je crois qu'il s'agit de quelque chose à laquelle il réfléchit depuis longtemps. Il attendait juste de trouver le moment opportun. Celui où tu serais vulnérable. Je pense que la mort de ton père a accéléré les choses, supposa le jeune homme.

\- La mort de mon père ? répéta Sakura, confuse. Mais qu'est-ce que la mort de mon père a à voir avec-

Elle s'interrompit brusquement sous le regard impénétrable de Saï. C'était impossible, elle devait se tromper. _Pas ça_. Elle pouvait trouver la force de supporter le reste mais _pas ça_.

\- Ne me dis pas que… Est-ce que Danzo a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de mon père ? Est-ce que… Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que mon père est mort à cause de moi ? paniqua Sakura.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Saï après un rapide temps de réflexion. Mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose primordiale : Danzo-sama obtient toujours ce qu'il souhaite. Toujours. Parce que, si c'est nécessaire, il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi, exposa-t-il calmement. Sakura, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il te veut. Et il n'hésitera pas à faire du mal à tes proches si cela peut lui garantir ton obéissance. Tu peux en être sûre, garantit Saï.

\- Alors je suis juste coincée c'est ça ? conclut la jeune fille d'une voix brisée. Si je choisis ma loyauté, je tue ma famille et si je choisis ma famille, je trahis tout ce en quoi je crois, résuma-t-elle d'un ton amer. Comment je peux faire un choix quand ce sont les deux seules options qui se présentent à moi ?

\- Parfois, il n'y a tout simplement pas de bon choix. On fait simplement celui avec lequel on pense pouvoir vivre, répondit le brun. _Sakura,_ reprit-il, ne te mens pas. Tu connais déjà ta réponse.

La jeune fille tressaillit violemment. Comment pouvait-il connaître son choix alors qu'elle refusait encore de se l'avouer ?

\- Je… Ma mère, elle vient tout juste de commencer à se remettre de la mort de mon père… commença-t-elle d'une voix faible. Et Ume… Saï, elle a seulement six ans ! Elle a encore la vie devant elle ! termina-t-elle, désespérée. Comment… Comment je pourrais…

\- On fait le choix avec lequel on pense pouvoir vivre, répéta Saï, inflexible devant les excuses de Sakura.

_« Je suis désolée… Tellement, tellement désolée Tsunade-sensei. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. »_

\- Je lui obéirai. J'obéirai à Danzo.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais Saï, je… Supporter le poids de la trahison, mentir à tout le monde… Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, avoua Sakura d'une petite voix.

...

Son coéquipier la fixa quelques instants. La jeune fille lui avait plusieurs fois tendu la main pendant le bref moment où il avait appartenu à l'équipe sept. Malgré son comportement, malgré sa trahison, elle lui avait accordé sa confiance une fois, puis deux, puis trois fois. Et maintenant, elle allait le rejoindre dans l'obscurité. La jeune fille pleine de vie qui exprimait toujours ses émotions allait devoir devenir _comme lui_.

Il s'était récemment rendu compte que le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec Naruto et Sakura l'avait influencé. Il avait retrouvé des émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis la mort de son frère.

_« Shin… »_

Son si précieux Nii-san… Celui auquel il devait la vie. Celui qui lui avait appris le seul moyen de survivre au sein de la Racine.

\- « Il faut tu éradiques tes émotions sinon, le poids du devoir te tuera. » C'est ce que mon frère m'a dit avant que je ne devienne officiellement un ninja de la Racine. Sakura, tu appartiens à la Racine désormais. Tu ne commets pas une trahison : tu obéis à ton maître. Tu remplis la mission qu'il t'a donnée. Ne le considère pas autrement : il faut que tu compartimentes sinon ton esprit finira par se briser.

\- Mais _comment_… ?

Elle était sa coéquipière désormais. Naruto et elle lui avaient appris l'importance du travail d'équipe. L'importance des liens. Quelque chose que Danzô ne lui avait jamais appris. Saï se souvint brusquement des mots qu'il avait prononcés le jour où ils avaient revu Sasuke.

_« Je n'ai que faire des ordres. »_

_« Cette fois, je voudrais essayer de faire des choses de mon propre chef. »_

Pour la première fois, il avait sincèrement pensé ce qu'il disait. Personne ne lui avait dicté ces mots. Danzô n'avait pas influencé sa décision. Il s'agissait de son choix, de ses mots, de ses… _Sentiments ?_

Il avait fait son choix : tout comme Shin l'avait aidé, il l'aiderait.

\- Je t'apprendrai, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main droite. A deux, on est plus fort.

L'ordre que lui avait donné Danzô résonna dans son esprit.

_\- Fais en sorte qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que celui de m'obéir et garde là à l'œil : on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Au moindre doute, tue sa mère. _

_\- Oui Danzô-sama._

_\- Et n'oublie surtout pas : « __Les émotions engendrent la haine. Et la haine engendre les conflits ». __Ne te considère pas comme son coéquipier : tu n'es là que pour la surveiller. Ta mission passe avant tout. _

_« Je refuse. »_

_..._

La déclaration du jeune homme la surprit au plus haut point. Il lui offrait de l'aider. De se soutenir mutuellement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son nouveau coéquipier agirait de la sorte.

_« Fonctionner comme une paire hein ? songea-t-elle en se remémorant les paroles du chef de la Racine. »_

L'étincelle déterminée présente dans le regard habituellement si vide du jeune homme la convaincue de sa sincérité. Danzô avait fait sa première erreur.

Elle pensa soudain qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas rêvée la tristesse que Saï avait laissée transparaître le matin même, avant que sa vie ne change du tout au tout.

_« Naruto, je crois que tu as encore fait des miracles, songea-t-elle, mélancolique. Tu l'as changé, conclut-elle sans se douter du rôle qu'elle aussi avait joué dans la décision de Saï. »_

\- Saï, commença Sakura. Je… _Merci_, souffla-t-elle d'un ton empli de gratitude. Un jour, je… Je te délivrerai de tes chaînes. Je _nous_ délivrerai de nos chaînes. Danzô ne pourra pas toujours gagner. Je t'en fais la promesse, termina-t-elle en saisissant la main que le jeune homme lui avait tendue.

...

_« Ne pense pas. Ne ressens pas. Ne. Ressens. Pas. »_

Sakura se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Elle faisait le vide en elle, comme Saï le lui avait conseillé la veille. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments, sinon elle serait incapable de faire face à Tsunade. Elle ne pourrait pas mentir en regardant dans les yeux celle qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Celle qui l'avait rendue plus forte. Celle à qui elle devait tant de choses.

_« Tu fais ça pour Ume. Pour maman. C'est ta mission. Tu es un shinobi avant tout. Tu obéis à ton maître. Tu obéis à Danzô-sama. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Tout le reste est dérisoire. La mission, ta mission passe avant tout. »_

Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés pour se concentrer. Pour repousser le plus loin possible toute forme d'émotions, toute forme de sentiments. Elle était prête. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau.

\- Entrez.

Pour le bien de sa famille, elle le ferait. Elle vivrait avec son choix.

.

.

.

* * *

Verdict les amis ? :) J'espère que ça vous a plu et que le retard n'a pas gâché votre lecture !

Est-ce que l'apparition de Danzô vous a surpris ? Et la réaction de Saï ? Des idées pour ce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos hypothèses, et caetera ! ("Victoriae mundis et mundis lacrima. Bon, ça ne veut absolument rien dire, mais je trouve que c'est assez dans le ton." Le roi Loth, mon héro !)

Au sujet de l'histoire, je voulais vous préciser que ce chapitre était le dernier concernant cette époque (ceci n'est absolument pas clair) : le prochain chapitre commencera après une ellipse de trois ans (ceci est déjà beaucoup plus clair). Encore une fois, je ne donne pas de date mais je me suis remise dans le bain de l'écriture et c'est les vacances donc... Je suis optimiste ! ^^ (Serait-ce une erreur ? La réponse dans six mois ! :D Désolée, promis j'arrête.)

Je vous fais plein de bisous et espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre (dont j'ai déjà le titre : Yeah ! Soyons tous optimistes ! :D)


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut à tous !

Après douze mille ans d'attente et de retard, voici enfin le quatrième chapitre ! Je ne sais même plus quoi dire pour m'excuser, je mérite carrément des jets de tomates pourries à ce niveau. Je pense qu'on a tous bien pu se rendre compte que je ne sais pas gérer des délais donc... Nouvelle organisation ! Je suis en train d'écrire le plus de chapitres possible en avance et je vais continuer pendant les vacances, le but étant d'en avoir au moins huit ou neuf fin août pour assurer une publication quasiment mensuelle ensuite.

Malgré tout ce retard, j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre : je vous laisse à votre lecture !

.

* * *

_Chapitre 4_ _: Le temps passe et la vie continue_

* * *

_._

_« Le changement n'est pas seulement nécessaire à la vie, il est la vie. Et, par conséquent, vivre c'est s'adapter. » _

_Alvin Toffler_

_._

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard_

* * *

.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura jouait distraitement avec ses baguettes et la nourriture posée devant elle tandis qu'Ume continuait gaiement son récit, des éclats de rire dans la voix.

\- Et là, tu vois Natsume-chan elle a…

_« Natsume-chan… »_

_..._

_Flash-Back_

_..._

Deux ombres filaient dans la nuit sans étoile, silencieuses et porteuses d'une promesse de mort. L'ordre avait été clair : l'échec ne serait pas toléré. Leur future victime ne devrait pas voir le soleil se lever. Sakura serra les dents à cette idée. A ses côtés, Saï semblait entièrement concentré sur la mission et son visage exprimait seulement la résolution d'obéir aux ordres que l'on lui avait donnés. Si son coéquipier n'avait absolument pas bronché à l'annonce de ce qu'ils devraient faire sous peu, la jeune fille avait eu nettement moins de facilités à rester de marbre devant ce que Danzô était en train de leur annoncer. Il s'agissait seulement de sa première mission officielle depuis qu'elle avait intégré la Racine trois mois auparavant, l'espionnage de Tsunade mis à part, et elle allait devoir tuer un innocent de sang froid. De sa victime, elle ne connaissait que le nom : Natsume. Oh, _bien sûr_ Danzô leur avait brièvement expliqué que sa mort permettrait à Konoha de s'attacher le soutien de Kusa de façon durable et de rompre les liens naissants entre le pays de l'Herbe et le pays de la Pluie qui menaçait dangereusement le village de la feuille depuis quelques temps. Pour Sakura, il n'en restait pas moins que, pour préserver la paix de son village, elle allait devoir tuer un innocent.

L'arrêt soudain de Saï la sortit de ses pensées. Elle stoppa sa course sur une branche d'arbre à proximité de celle où se trouvait son coéquipier. Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour se reconcentrer. Si elle ne gardait pas son sang froid et faisait échouer la mission, ils en paieraient tous les deux les conséquences et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Saï souffre de ses propres erreurs. Même si elle savait que cette première mission avait principalement pour but d'évaluer sa capacité à suivre les ordres et non sa puissance, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Elle promena son regard sur les alentours et réussit à distinguer, malgré l'obscurité, les toits de la résidence où se trouvait leur future victime à quelques mètres en contrebas. Saï croisa deux de ses doigts dans sa direction, lui signifiant d'attendre. Elle patienta en silence et le vit sortir un parchemin et un pinceau avant d'esquisser quelques traits sur le papier qu'il tenait. Aussitôt, une dizaine de souris d'encre surgirent et s'élancèrent en direction de la maison dans laquelle ils allaient bientôt devoir s'infiltrer. Il s'écoula encore quelques minutes avant que Saï ne lui fasse un nouveau signe. L'index et le majeur relevés, une pause, puis trois doigts relevés cette fois. Sakura hocha la tête en sa direction : deux gardes à l'entrée et trois devant la chambre qu'ils devaient atteindre, ils allaient devoir profiter de l'effet de surprise s'ils ne voulaient pas réveiller tous les habitants de la maison et déclencher l'alarme. Elle vérifia rapidement que ses aiguilles empoisonnées étaient prêtes et facilement atteignables. Leur plan reposait presque entièrement sur sa capacité à tuer les gardes avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'elle était là : elle n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur, Saï et elle ne faisant pas le poids contre cinq ninjas de niveau Jōnin. Sakura prit une profonde inspiration et réajusta le masque d'anbu qu'elle portait sur lequel était peint un renard. Malgré sa colère contre Naruto pour avoir déserté, elle avait trouvé un certain réconfort à porter quelque chose lui donnant l'illusion de sa présence près d'elle. Danzô avait sourcillé face à son choix mais devant l'esquisse de sourire complice de Saï, la jeune fille avait trouvé le courage d'assumer sa décision face au chef de la Racine. Elle s'en félicitait désormais : la présence de son ami l'aurait sans doute bien aidée à surmonter ce qu'elle allait devoir faire et le simple fait de porter un masque qui lui rappelait Naruto lui donnait un peu plus de courage.

Saï la rejoignit sur la branche qu'elle occupait avant de lui tendre une pilule rouge. Sakura se crispa mais tendit néanmoins la main. Son équipier lui avait rapidement parlé du sceau que tous les membres de la Racine portaient les empêchant de fournir des informations à l'ennemi mais aussi de celui qui faisait disparaître leur corps s'ils venaient à mourir en mission. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que les ninjas loyaux à Danzô n'étaient sans doute jamais capturés par l'ennemi. Et la pilule de poison que lui tendait désormais son coéquipier en était la raison. Le message était clair : la capture équivalait à la mort, personne ne viendrait les secourir. Sakura rangea prestement la pilule dans une de ses poches, se promettant de tout faire pour ne pas avoir à l'utiliser. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère et Ume maintenant : elle était prête à tout pour rester en vie, pour protéger sa famille. Elle croisa le regard de Saï qui hocha rapidement la tête, ayant sans doute compris quel fil avaient suivi ses pensées. Cette fois, ils étaient prêts.

...

Ils s'élancèrent tous deux en direction de la maison, mortellement silencieux et dissimulés par la noirceur de la nuit. Ils ralentirent seulement une fois arrivés aux abords de l'habitation et se cachèrent sous les buissons qui entouraient les murs de l'enceinte. Sakura repéra immédiatement les deux ninjas qui gardaient l'entrée : elle sortit rapidement deux aiguilles de sa sacoche avant de se rapprocher des deux hommes se trouvant devant la porte. Sitôt qu'elle eut un angle de tir idéal, elle accrocha deux fins fils de chakra à ses aiguilles, une idée qu'elle avait eu après son combat contre Sasori, et lança ses aiguilles en direction des deux gardes. Les fils de chakra lui permettaient d'orienter ses aiguilles avec une précision au millimètre près et elle atteignit sans aucune difficulté ses deux cibles à l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi. Les deux ninjas s'effondrèrent sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard. Saï et elle surgirent des buissons et coururent vers la porte d'entrée avant de se stopper. Saï se concentra quelques instants, connectant son esprit aux souris d'encre qu'il avait dispersé dans toute la résidence, avant d'hocher la tête dans sa direction : la voix était libre jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait la chambre de leur future victime. Ils s'élancèrent donc tous deux, telles deux ombres furtives, et atteignirent bientôt l'embranchement qui donnait sur le couloir où trois autres ninjas surveillaient la chambre de leur cible. Tous trois éveillés, ils se tenaient debout, la tête tournée dans des directions différentes empêchant ainsi Sakura et Saï d'avoir un angle mort dans lequel se faufiler. Ces deux derniers reculèrent de quelques pas et Sakura fit quelques signes de mains avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Ils avaient prévu ce scénario et c'est pour cette raison que la jeune fille réapparut transformée en une brune d'une vingtaine d'années vêtue d'un kimono beige clair et d'un obi marron, l'uniforme des employées du seigneur Kumikawa, le propriétaire de la maison.

Elle inspira profondément, attrapa trois aiguilles et se dirigea vers le couloir dont ils s'étaient éloignés quelques secondes plus tôt, Saï sur ses talons. Ce dernier se stoppa à l'angle du mur, restant invisible, tandis que Sakura continuait son chemin, rentrant dans le champ de vision des gardes.

\- Qui va là ? demanda l'homme le plus proche d'elle en saisissant un kunaï, rapidement imité par ses deux compagnons.

\- Je suis au service du seigneur Kumikawa, répondit Sakura d'une voix douce tout en s'inclinant légèrement. Il m'a chargée de vérifier que vous n'aviez besoin de rien, ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Les trois hommes semblèrent se détendre légèrement et celui qui lui avait parlé reprit la parole :

\- Nous n'avons besoin de rien.

Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à leur faire croire qu'elle était inoffensive, Sakura passa à la seconde partie du plan.

\- Si vous me le permettez, le seigneur Kumikawa m'a aussi demandé de vérifier si Natsume-sama allait bien.

\- Nous ne pouvons laisser personne rentrer dans cette chambre, répondit l'un des autres gardes, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

\- Je vous en prie, supplia Sakura en prenant une voix plaintive, si je ne respecte pas les ordres de mon maître je risque de me faire renvoyer. Je vous promets de faire vite, s'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle en gémissant.

Les ninjas étaient généralement peu patients, très souvent misogynes et ne supportaient pas les lamentations : Sakura comptait sur ces trois choses pour qu'ils la laissent passer. Elle les vit échanger tous trois un regard avant que le premier qui lui avait parlé ne pousse un bref soupir : elle avait gagné.

\- Bien. Mais nous devons vous fouiller avant que vous n'entriez.

\- Et faites vite, ajouta celui qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

\- Merci beaucoup, je vous le promets, assura Sakura avec un grand sourire reconnaissant tandis qu'elle attachait un fil de chakra à chacune de ses trois aiguilles.

Elle avança doucement vers eux et, une fois suffisamment proche, les trois aiguilles fusèrent, atteignant leurs cibles avant même qu'elles n'aient pu les voir. Les trois hommes s'effondrèrent et Saï surgit presque immédiatement à ses côtés. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la porte et Saï l'entrouvrit silencieusement pendant que Sakura surveillait le couloir. Ils se glissèrent ensuite discrètement dans la pièce et se figèrent sitôt la porte refermée, aux aguets. Sakura commençait à s'inquiéter de l'apparente simplicité de la mission : trop peu de gardes, rien qui la pousserait à remettre en question les ordres qu'on lui avait donnés. Comment Danzô pouvait-il évaluer sa capacité à obéir en toute situation dans ces circonstances ? Une autre question la tourmentait : pourquoi ne leur avoir donné presque aucun renseignement sur leur cible ? Habituellement, les ninjas avaient toujours un rapport détaillé sur leur cible ce qui les empêchait d'être pris au dépourvu mais aussi de commettre des erreurs s'ils devaient se faire passer pour un allié : dans ce cas, pourquoi Danzô ne leur avait-il donné qu'un nom ? Toutes ces questions trouvèrent leurs réponses lorsque Sakura distingua les traits de leur cible, endormie sous les couvertures de son futon.

« Natsume » était une _enfant_.

Une fillette qui lui rappelait cruellement Ume tant elle semblait jeune.

Elle retint à grand peine un cri d'horreur et lança un regard empli d'incompréhension à Saï. Elle crut apercevoir de la tristesse dans les yeux de ce dernier mais il se reprit si vite qu'elle n'aurait pu le jurer. Une grande lassitude habitait désormais ses traits et il se pencha vers elle avant de murmurer :

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de regarder. Je vais le faire.

Ses mots agirent comme une véritable claque sur Sakura lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de lui proposer. Elle serra les poings et se ressaisit : le véritable test de Danzô était là et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Et elle ne voulait plus jamais obliger Saï à lui faire une telle proposition pour épargner ses sentiments : ils étaient coéquipiers désormais et ils devaient partager les bonnes choses comme les mauvaises choses. Sakura prit une profonde inspiration.

_« Tu le fais pour Konoha. Pour Saï. Pour Ume et maman. »_

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, chuchota-t-elle. Comment est-ce que je pourrais être aussi égoïste ?

\- J'y suis habitué, ça ne me fait plus rien.

\- C'est ridicule, murmura Sakura. Tu es un être humain Saï : tu as des émotions, des sentiments, comme n'importe qui. Comment est-ce que ça ne pourrait plus rien te faire ? C'est notre mission et il est hors de question que je me cache les yeux pendant que tu fais le sale boulot, déclara-t-elle en pressant la main de Saï.

\- Bien, répondit ce dernier, serrant sa main en retour.

\- Je crois… Je crois que je devrais le faire, balbutia la jeune fille. Je suis un ninja médical, je pourrais au moins l'empêcher de souffrir.

_« Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la cellule psy de Konoha, songea-t-elle sarcastiquement, essayant de s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle venait de proposer. »_

Saï marqua une légère hésitation avant de lui répondre tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil la fillette endormie.

\- Si tu souhaites le faire il faut que tu saches quelque chose : les ninjas du pays de la Pluie ont un mode opératoire spécifique et Danzô-sama a demandé à ce qu'on le respecte pour semer davantage le doute.

Sakura eut un moment d'incompréhension : ils avaient déjà un morceau de tissu arraché à un uniforme des ninjas du village d'Ame et imbibé du chakra spécifique aux ninjas de la Pluie - Sakura ne voulait d'ailleurs _surtout_ pas savoir comment ils étaient entrés en possession d'une telle pièce - qu'ils devaient déposer sur la scène du crime alors pourquoi cette demande supplémentaire ? La jeune fille eut soudain un horrible pressentiment.

\- Saï, demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, à quoi leur mode opératoire correspond-t-il ?

\- Ils tranchent la gorge de leur victime avant de laisser un kunaï fiché dans leur poitrine.

Sakura faillit vomir et elle finit par comprendre quelque chose d'important.

\- Ça a toujours été à moi de le faire n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle. C'est comme ça qu'il va savoir si je suis prête à obéir en toutes circonstances. Tu désobéissais à Danzô en me proposant de le faire toi-même…

\- Oui, répondit Saï après un court silence.

L'esprit de la jeune fille se mit en marche tout seul pendant qu'elle s'entendait dire à son coéquipier de placer les différentes preuves qui accuseraient les ninjas d'Ame et empêcheraient ainsi leur alliance avec Kusa au profit de Konoha. Leur mode opératoire promettait une mort rapide mais pas assez pour être sans souffrance et il était hors de question pour Sakura que cette enfant se réveille, paniquée, étouffant dans son sang. Une mort sans douleur, sans peur, était désormais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Et elle savait exactement comment faire.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de la fillette et s'agenouilla à ses côté. Elle passa ensuite une main sur son front, dans une légère caresse, et perdit définitivement toutes traces d'innocence. Sakura prépara un scalpel de chakra, fin et aiguisé, et le dirigea vers les nombreux petits vaisseaux sanguins qui irriguaient le cerveau de l'enfant. L'arrêt de la vascularisation de son cerveau provoqua quelques secondes plus tard la mort cérébrale de Natsume. Sakura ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, comme déconnectée de la réalité, incapable de penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et se saisit d'un kunaï avant de trancher la gorge de l'enfant. Elle attendit quelques secondes et ficha le kunaï qu'elle tenait toujours dans la poitrine de sa victime avant de se retourner vers Saï.

\- C'est fait, débita-t-elle d'une voix éteinte avant de se relever.

Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour évaluer la mise en scène qu'ils avaient construite puis il rejoignit sa coéquipière au centre de la pièce.

\- La mission est terminée, on y va, dit-il avant de couler un regard inquiet vers la main de sa coéquipière qui tremblait.

_« Elle va finir par craquer, elle a atteint ses limites, songea-t-il tendu. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. »_

Sakura manqua de trébucher deux fois en parcourant la mince distance qui les séparait de la porte et Saï finit par saisir son bras pour l'enrouler autour de sa nuque et ainsi la soutenir. Il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur ses souris d'encre pour vérifier que la voix était toujours libre : ils étaient déjà restés trop longtemps. Ils se dirigèrent le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie, Saï portant presque complètement Sakura, et lorsqu'ils croisèrent une ombre dans le dernier couloir le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde et envoya trois kunaïs se ficher dans la silhouette qu'il avait aperçu. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de déclencher l'alarme maintenant. L'attaque sembla réveiller légèrement Sakura qui laissa tomber son regard sur le corps d'une employée étendu sur le sol et baignant dans son sang. Ne supportant pas cette vision, elle détourna les yeux fixa son attention sur l'entrée de la maison qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision. Saï la sentant revenir à la réalité accéléra le pas et une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient à une distance sûre de la résidence de Kumikawa, dissimulés par la végétation dense de la forêt qui entourait la demeure.

Saï laissa la jeune fille s'assoir contre un tronc d'arbre avant de sortir un parchemin et de rappeler les souris d'encre qu'il avait dessinées avant le début de la mission. Sakura profita du moment de répit pour fixer ses mains qu'elle sentait trembler de façon incontrôlable. Mal lui en prit puisque ces dernières étaient désormais couvertes de sang : la vue du liquide carmin la projeta de nouveau dans la chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter. Et en pensant au corps sûrement froid qui s'y trouvait désormais, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un premier haut-le-cœur, puis un deuxième avant de vomir violemment. Saï n'intervint pas et la laissa prendre la mesure de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il attendit plusieurs minutes qu'elle réussisse à se calmer avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de lui tendre une gourde d'eau. Elle releva la tête pour le remercier lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le regard de son coéquipier, bien que compatissant, abritait aussi une colère difficilement contenue.

\- Sai ? murmura-t-elle, perdue devant la réaction de ce dernier.

\- Tu as agis de façon égoïste et dangereuse là-bas, assena-t-il d'une voix froide.

Sakura mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Pardon ? s'insurgea-t-elle outrée. J'ai fait ce que ton taré de maître voulait que je fasse, j'ai… Merde, j'ai tué un enfant ! dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Et ce n'est toujours pas suffisant ?

\- Tu n'étais pas prête à supporter le poids d'un tel acte et tu aurais pu nous faire tuer en réagissant comme tu l'as fait : un autre agent t'aurait abandonnée là-bas en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur toi.

Sakura eut l'impression de prendre une gifle tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de son comportement. Les mots de Saï qui suivirent ne firent que lui ouvrir davantage les yeux.

\- Tu m'as dit que nous étions une équipe, c'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé de tuer la cible à ta place. En refusant, tu prenais la responsabilité de pouvoir continuer à être efficace une fois la cible neutralisée ce que tu n'as pas fait. Par tes choix tu nous as mis tous les deux en dangers et-

\- Saï… l'interrompit la jeune fille. Je suis… Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû t'écouter, je suis… Je suis vraiment désolée, déclara-t-elle piteusement. J'ai agi comme une égoïste alors que j'ai été la première à dire que l'on devait pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre et surtout, j'ai été arrogante. J'ai cru que… Sur le moment j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais le faire et je n'ai pas pensé à l'après. J'ai fait une erreur et j'en assumerai les conséquences, conclut Sakura d'une voix tremblotante mais résolue.

Saï la fixa quelques instants, analysant ce qu'il pouvait distinguer dans ses prunelles, avant de répondre.

\- Pour ma part, la mission a été une réussite : la cible a été neutralisée, les ninjas d'Ame seront accusés et l'alliance avec Kusa ne se conclura pas. Danzô-sama n'a pas besoin d'être informé de détails insignifiants.

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Tu vas… Tu vas mentir à Danzô pour moi ?

\- Je vais seulement ne pas lui faire part de faits qui ne sont pas importants, rectifia Saï avec un demi-sourire.

\- Saï… Je, merci. Merci pour tout. Je ne te mettrai plus jamais dans cette situation : tu as raison, nous sommes une équipe et dorénavant je ferai en sorte que tu puisses toujours compter sur moi. C'est une promesse, assura Sakura en plongeant son regard dans celui de son coéquipier.

...

_Fin du flash-back_

_..._

Et cette promesse, elle l'avait tenue songea Sakura. Plus ou moins bien selon les jours mais elle n'avait plus jamais laissé tomber Saï. Et désormais ils habitaient même tous les deux ensemble avec-

\- Nee-chan ! hurla une fillette.

Sakura bondit de sa chaise, sa main cherchant une arme par automatisme, avant de se rendre compte que le cri était sorti de la bouche d'une Ume qui semblait contrariée.

\- Ume, soupira Sakura, ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Saï en arrivant dans la pièce à toute vitesse, torse nu et un kunaï dans la main droite.

\- Ume a apparemment décidé d'oublier que de surprendre des ninjas en criant n'était pas forcément très malin, expliqua la jeune femme avec une moue narquoise.

\- C'est de sa faute, se défendit Ume en se tournant vers Saï, Nee-chan n'écoutait rien à ce que je lui racontais et j'ai dû l'appeler au moins cinq fois avant qu'elle ne m'entende, termina-t-elle avec un ton boudeur.

Sakura s'en voulu aussitôt : à cause de ses missions pour la Racine mais aussi de celles pour Tsunade elle était déjà peu présente pour Ume et elle ne lui accordait même pas toute son attention lorsqu'elle était là.

\- Désolée Ume, j'étais un peu ailleurs, dit Sakura avec un sourire d'excuse. Je t'écoute maintenant, dis-moi tout !

\- Je te racontais les dernières idées de Natsume-chan pour embêter Hiroki-kun mais je vais être en retard à l'école alors je te redirai ça plus tard ! s'exclama la fillette en s'emparant de son sac et de son manteau.

Ume déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa sœur puis sur celle de Saï avant de s'élancer vers la porte d'entrée.

\- J'y vais, à ce soir !

Sakura écouta la porte claquer avec un sourire en coin : sa sœur pouvait être un véritable ouragan parfois. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Saï avec l'intention de lui proposer un thé maintenant qu'il était levé mais ce dernier la prit de vitesse.

\- _Natsume_-chan ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Sakura lui offrit un sourire triste et fatigué.

\- Ça fera bientôt trois ans mais… Je pense que ça me hantera toujours, murmura-t-elle alors que Saï déposait une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas oublier qui est important, c'est apprendre à vivre avec, énonça-t-il avec un sourire sans joie. Ne te noie pas dans tes remords Sakura.

\- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme. C'est jusque que parfois je trouve que le destin a un drôle de sens de l'humour…

\- Qui aurait pensé qu'Ume se lierait d'amitié avec une Natsume-chan si peu de temps après notre première mission ? confirma Saï.

\- J'ai cru devenir folle le jour où elle est rentrée en me parlant de sa nouvelle amie, lui confia Sakura avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Hm… Qui te dit que tu n'étais pas déjà folle avant ? répondit Saï avec un sourire moqueur.

\- On tente l'humour de si bonne heure monsieur ? remarqua son amie.

\- Parfaitement ! Et maintenant que la tornade qui te sert de petite sœur m'a réveillé, je pense que je vais prendre un thé. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- J'allais te le proposer ! s'exclama Sakura.

.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard_

* * *

.

Saï venait de partir pour l'Académie Ninja où il donnait parfois quelques cours en tant qu'intervenant exceptionnel lorsque Sakura se décida finalement à sortir elle aussi. Elle voulait profiter du fait d'être présente au village pour se rendre au cimetière et se recueillir sur la tombe de son père mais aussi celle de sa mère. Alors que les membres de la famille Haruno semblaient s'être définitivement retrouvés, les conséquences de la dépression de Saeka sur son corps les avaient rattrapés et cette dernière avait succombé à l'épidémie de grippe qui s'était répandue dans Konoha deux hivers plus tôt. Sa mort avait profondément blessé Ume et Sakura et avait failli rompre le dialogue entre les deux sœurs. Sakura, en plein entraînement avec la Racine, avait cédé à la facilité et décidé de compartimenter ses émotions, de refuser de penser à la mort de sa mère et Ume n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa grande sœur ne semblait pas triste alors que leur mère était morte. Elles avaient fini par violemment se disputer et leur relation en aurait sans doute beaucoup plus souffert si Saï n'avait pas été là à ce moment. Sakura ne l'en remercierai sans doute jamais assez : sans lui, elle aurait pu perdre sa sœur en plus de sa mère. Mais il avait su trouver les mots et avait aidé les deux sœurs à se comprendre et à communiquer de nouveau. Ce jour là, Sakura s'était dit que Saï était sans doute devenu beaucoup plus humain qu'il ne voulait bien le croire. Elle n'avait jamais insisté lorsque Saï l'avait contredite, n'étant que trop au courant que les missions, toujours plus compliquées que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, qu'ils accomplissaient tous deux se mariaient difficilement à une découverte de la notion de sentiments. Mais elle ne perdait pas l'espoir qu'un jour Saï accepterait d'assumer cette part d'humanité en lui que Danzô avait toujours tenté de faire disparaître et surtout qu'il arrêterait de la considérer comme une faiblesse.

Sakura soupira en pensant au dangereux chef de la Racine tout en laissant ses pieds suivre un chemin qu'ils connaissaient par cœur et la mener à la tombe de sa mère. Les missions étaient toujours aussi dures moralement et elle n'oublierait sans doute jamais aucun des noms de ses victimes mais elle comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi Danzô avait choisi d'emprunter cette voix pleine de ténèbres et de mensonges. Elle n'approuvait toujours pas la majeure partie des missions qu'elle remplissait mais, même si elle se détestait d'y penser au moment où elle prenait une nouvelle vie, elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait que certaines de ses missions avaient eu des retombées positives pour Konoha ou encore que d'autres avaient permis de désamorcer des conflits majeurs entre des villages cachés. Et dans ces cas particuliers, la jeune femme comprenait que le bien du village passait parfois avant la moralité. Mais plus que tout, elle comprenait pourquoi il était essentiel que la Racine œuvre dans l'ombre sans que Tsunade ne soit au courant des réelles missions menées par les ninjas de Danzô. Elle n'osait imaginer le scandale qui éclaterait si le contenu de ces missions était révélé au grand jour, encore plus si l'Hokage elle-même était au courant. Elle détestait toujours Danzô, un homme qui l'avait privée de sa liberté, un homme qui n'hésitait pas à menacer sa petite sœur pour qu'elle obéisse, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle comprenait certains de ses choix. Si elle avait presque vomi la première fois qu'elle s'en était rendue compte, elle assumait désormais davantage ses pensées et, grâce à Saï qui l'avait aidée, elle comprenait bien plus clairement maintenant que le monde était composé d'une infinie nuances de gris plutôt que de noir et de blanc. Alors elle était peut-être une meurtrière qui commençait à avoir une jolie collection de secrets plus noirs les uns que les autres, qui devrait sans doute faire un tour à la cellule psy de Konoha et qui trahissait son Hokage, mais ces derniers temps Sakura avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé un certain équilibre dans sa vie. Certes, tout n'était pas parfait mais Ume était heureuse et en bonne santé, Saï la soutenait toujours et Danzô, même s'il était certainement une sorte d'horrible psychopathe sadique, reconnaissait sa valeur. Sakura sourit en se rendant compte de ses pensées : qui aurait cru quelques années auparavant que celui qui la ferait se sentir le plus utile serait un vieil homme dangereux et détesté par tous ceux qui le connaissait ?

Elle leva les yeux à temps pour s'apercevoir de la présence de Kakashi devant le monument rendant hommage aux ninjas tombés pendant la troisième guerre. Silencieusement, elle changea de direction, prenant un autre chemin pour atteindre la tombe de Saeka : elle préférait éviter le plus possible son ancien sensei. Après le choix de ce dernier de rejoindre l'anbu trois ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient tous les deux éloignés peu à peu, Sakura en voulant à son sensei pour l'avoir laissée tomber sans aucune forme de procès. Kakashi avait essayé de se faire pardonner au fil des années mais la rancune tenace de la jeune femme associée au rythme de missions intense qu'imposaient l'anbu et la Racine avaient fait échouer leur réconciliation. La mort de Saeka avait constitué un point final aux tentatives de rapprochements amorcées par Kakashi lorsque ce dernier lui avait proposé d'emménager chez lui avec Ume. Sakura lui avait alors froidement ri au nez, rétorquant qu'il n'avait jamais été là pour elle et qu'elle avait parfaitement appris à vivre sans lui, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez et de décider de s'installer avec Saï. A cette époque, c'étaient la colère et le ressentiment qui avaient parlé et la jeune femme était désormais honteuse de ce qu'elle avait dit au ninja aux cheveux gris. Elle savait que Kakashi était un homme très secret et solitaire : il avait dû sincèrement tenir à elle pour lui faire une telle proposition. Malheureusement, la fêlure entre eux était déjà trop présente et la peur que l'homme perspicace qu'était son ancien sensei découvre ses secrets l'avait poussée à ne pas tenter de reprendre contact avec lui. Désormais, ils échangeaient seulement des sourires tristes et gênés lorsqu'ils se croisaient avant de s'esquiver à l'aide d'une excuse bancale. Sakura regrettait la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mais la peur que Kakashi comprenne ce qu'elle cachait l'avait décidée à ne pas essayer d'améliorer la situation, même si elle en souffrait.

Elle adressa un signe de tête à Shikamaru venu se recueillir sur la tombe d'Asuma, mort un an auparavant, tué par Hidan, un membre de l'Akatsuki. La perte de celui qu'il considérait comme un deuxième père avait profondément meurtri Shikamaru mais aussi le reste de l'équipe dix. Sakura n'était pas présente à ce moment : elle se trouvait en mission avec Saï et elle n'était rentrée que plusieurs semaines après. C'est en récupérant Ume chez Shizune qui la gardait lorsqu'elle était absente que cette dernière lui avait rapidement résumé ce qu'il s'était passé avant de l'encourager à passer voir Ino. Celle-ci était dans un état déplorable et Sakura, comme tous les autres, avait eu bien du mal à la consoler et à lui faire comprendre que Tsunade elle-même n'aurait pu réussir à soigner Asuma, Ino se sentant profondément coupable de n'avoir pas pu sauver son sensei. La jeune femme blonde portait encore en elle cette culpabilité et Sakura se demandait parfois si elle finirait par réussir à s'en libérer. Elle admirait sincèrement son amie d'enfance parce que malgré toute cette tristesse et cette culpabilité, Ino n'avait jamais cessé de _sourire_ : Sakura, elle, en était la plupart du temps incapable. Seuls Ume et Saï - et Lee quelquefois - étaient encore capables de la faire sourire ou rire et son entourage n'avait pas mis longtemps à remarquer son nouveau comportement. _Heureusement_, songea cyniquement Sakura, elle n'avait pas eu de mal à expliquer cette perte de sourire par le départ de Naruto et le décès de sa mère. La vie, dans sa cruauté, faisait parfois bien les choses et les proches de la jeune femme avaient fini par ne plus s'étonner de son absence de joie. Ceci arrangeait Sakura qui ne se sentait plus réellement le droit de plaisanter de manière insouciante avec des gens à qui elle ne faisait que mentir : elle refusait donc régulièrement les sorties que les ninjas de sa promotion organisaient, se sentant coupable lors du peu de temps qu'elle passait avec eux. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible d'éviter Tsunade et elle avait régulièrement envie de se gifler lorsque cette dernière la complimentait sur ses progrès ou se confiait à elle parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Sakura avait honte lorsqu'elle pensait à la manière dont elle profitait, et Danzô à travers elle, de la confiance de Tsunade et, ces derniers temps, lui mentir et la trahir au profit de Danzô lui semblait de plus en plus difficile. Ce dernier n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'en apercevoir et s'était chargé, à travers de subtiles menaces dirigées vers Ume, de la _remotiver_. Si elle n'avait pas si bien appris à garder son sang froid au cours des dernières années elle aurait sans doute collé séance tenante son poing dans la figure du vieil homme. Sakura soupira longuement : elle avait beau mieux comprendre les choix de Danzô, elle supportait toujours aussi peu ses méthodes.

La vue de la tombe de sa mère la tira de ses pensées. Elle s'agenouilla doucement devant afin d'ôter les quelques feuilles mortes qui recouvraient la pierre et détacha les feuilles jaunies qui ornaient la plante qu'Ume avait déposé quelques temps auparavant. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.

\- Salut maman, murmura-t-elle, tu vas me prendre pour une cruche mais j'ai oublié les fleurs… Je suis désolée, je t'en apporterai la prochaine fois, promis, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit. Sinon, Ume va bien. Elle est ravie parce qu'elle a appris qu'elle était la première de sa classe : je lui ai dit que tu serais fière d'elle. Moi je… Je vais bien. On va bien. Papa et toi nous manquez toujours autant mais je pense qu'on a enfin trouvé notre équilibre, en partie grâce à Saï. Les missions sont toujours aussi dures mais j'ai appris à m'endurcir. Je… On va bien, je crois qu'on va bien, répéta Sakura.

La jeune femme resta encore un long moment, assise devant la tombe, perdue dans ses pensées. Contrairement à de nombreuses personnes, elle aimait passer de longues heures à réfléchir au cimetière : elle avait l'impression de se sentir plus proche de sa mère, l'impression que cette dernière l'aidait lorsqu'elle avait une décision difficile à prendre comme elle l'aurait fait de son vivant. Il fallait que croire que cette lubie avait influencé Ume et les deux sœurs venaient passer de temps en temps un après-midi à discuter devant la tombe de leur mère ou celle de leur père, simplement pour se sentir plus proche de leurs parents disparus. Shizune avait déjà fait quelques remarques à Sakura sur cette habitude mais la jeune femme avait répliqué qu'elle menait son deuil de la façon qui lui plaisait et qu'Ume était elle aussi libre de faire ses choix.

Sakura se redressa brusquement. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait promis à Lee de s'entraîner avec lui l'après-midi même et elle n'était pas encore allée sur la tombe de son père.

\- Je vais y aller maman, je dois encore aller voir papa et tu connais Lee : si je suis en retard, il n'hésitera pas à venir me chercher en marchant sur les mains pour ne pas perdre une précieuse minute d'entraînement ! Je reviendrai dès que possible, promis !

.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, terrain d'entraînement numéro trois_

* * *

.

Sakura laissa son regard se promener sur le terrain d'entraînement désormais complètement détruit tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Ils y étaient peut-être allés _un petit peu fort_ ? Elle observa les troncs d'arbres arrachés, les mottes de terre retournées et les divers débris qui ornaient le terrain avant de tourner son regard vers Lee qui faisait des pompes, à mille lieux des préoccupations de la jeune femme. Cette dernière soupira : Tsunada allait sans doute les écharper pour avoir réduit un des terrains d'entraînement en miettes et Lee ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que des pompes. Il n'avait définitivement pas le même sens des priorités que tout le monde. Son soupir attira l'attention de Lee qui sauta sur ses pieds et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Sakura-san ! s'exclama-t-il. C'était un plaisir de m'entraîner avec toi, tu es devenue redoutable, la complimenta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci Lee, répondit-elle, un sourire s'étalant automatiquement sur ses lèvres. Je pense que Neji a des soucis à se faire au vu de tes progrès : ta vitesse est devenue monstrueuse, les gens vont bientôt devoir t'appeler « l'éclair vert ».

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? s'enthousiasma le jeune homme, ravi.

\- Bien sûr, assura Sakura. Saï a beau me dire que je suis rapide, je suis encore loin d'être à ton niveau !

\- Mais tu as réussi à me toucher Sakura-san, et j'avais enlevé mes poids : Saï a raison, tu es vraiment très rapide pour une ninja qui n'est pas exclusivement spécialisée en Taijutsu.

\- Ça n'a pas suffit pour te mettre réellement en difficulté, sourit la jeune femme. Tu devrais avoir davantage confiance en toi Lee : Neji devrait être fier d'avoir un rival tel que toi.

Lee allait continuer leur joute de compliments lorsqu'un anbu apparut sur le terrain. Sakura le reconnut immédiatement comme un anbu de la Racine : son chakra était froid et sombre.

\- Sakura-san, vous êtes attendue par le maître.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et l'anbu disparut sans attendre. Elle se tourna vers Lee, embêtée de le laisser seul pour faire part de l'état du terrain à Tsunade mais ce dernier la prit de cours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-san, va voir Tsunade-sama et ne lui parle pas du terrain. Je vais essayer d'arranger un peu les choses et j'irai lui en parler plus tard, la rassura Lee.

\- Merci beaucoup Lee, je te le revaudrai ! s'exclama la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner.

Un nouveau mensonge à ajouter à sa collection. Comme d'habitude, l'anbu qui était venue la prévenir n'avait pas précisé le nom du « maître » en question, laissant les autres penser qu'elle était convoquée par Tsunade. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, songea Sakura. Danzô faisait toujours en sorte que ses missions pour la Racine coïncident, que ce soit temporellement ou spatialement, avec les missions que l'Hokage lui confiait afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, de telle sorte qu'une convocation par l'un de ses deux maîtres entraînait toujours une seconde convocation par l'autre. Il était néanmoins plus rare que la convocation de Danzô précède celle de Tsunade. Sakura gardait un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où cela était arrivé, la mission qui avait alors été confiée à Saï et elle-même ayant bien failli conduire à leur mort. Elle espérait donc qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle mission suicide puisqu'ils rentraient à peine d'une mission particulièrement longue et difficile et n'étaient pas forcément au meilleur de leurs capacités.

Elle bifurqua dans une ruelle déserte avant de se téléporter dans l'un des nombreux couloirs secrets du quartier général de la Racine. Après trois années, elle réussissait enfin à se repérer et pouvait donc se permettre d'apparaître n'importe où dans la base. Elle rejoint rapidement le bureau de Danzô devant lequel elle retrouva Saï qui patientait tranquillement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais fut coupée par une voix étouffée.

\- … _là, fais les entrer._

La porte s'ouvrit et un anbu sortit de la pièce pour s'adresser à eux.

\- Danzô-sama vous attend, débita-t-il d'une voix sans émotion avant de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer.

\- Bien, répondirent Saï et Sakura d'une même voix en avançant.

Le chef de la Racine était assis à son bureau et arborait une mine contrariée qui inquiéta Sakura. Après toutes ces années, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle préférait un Danzô satisfait ou un Danzô contrarié. Enfin, à choisir elle ne préférait pas de Danzô du tout mais-

\- Si Haruno se donne la peine de revenir parmi nous, nous pourrons commencer, claqua la voix du vieil homme, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon manque d'attention, dit automatiquement Sakura en s'inclinant.

\- Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Sasuke Uchiwa a trahi Orochimaru pour rejoindre l'hôte du Kyûbi avant de disparaître durant l'année passée, rappela rapidement Danzô.

Sakura serra les poings : pour le savoir, elle le savait. Et si elle avait eu la naïveté de croire que ses deux anciens coéquipiers reviendraient ensuite à Konoha, elle avait vite déchanté. Elle se reconcentra rapidement sur les paroles de Danzô, ne voulant pas risquer de le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- … traces d'eux dans le pays du Feu depuis quelques semaines. Une nouvelle information vient de nous parvenir : Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki auraient mis fin aux jours d'Orochimaru il y a de cela deux jours.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche avant même de réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que… commença-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à Danzô et pas à Tsunade lorsque Saï fronça les sourcils. Je veux dire… Au vu de la technique de réincarnation d'Orochimaru, sommes-nous certains de cette information ? se rattrapa-t-elle tant bien que mal.

\- Nous en sommes certains : il semble que nos deux déserteurs aient utilisé une technique de scellement particulière pour empêcher Orochimaru de se réincarner, répondit-il tout en la fixant intensément, absolument pas dupé par son rattrapage tardif.

Sakura se composa alors un visage parfaitement impassible, bien consciente qu'elle venait d'enchaîner les erreurs à une vitesse rare.

\- Nos informateurs au bureau de l'Hokage nous ont prévenus que Tsunade allait sans doute vous envoyer tous les deux sur les traces de Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa pour tenter de les convaincre de revenir à Konoha. Considérez cette mission comme inexistante : quoiqu'il se passe, une fois rentrés je veux que vous lui disiez que vous n'avez pas pu les retrouver et avez perdu toute trace d'eux.

\- Bien, répondirent Sakura et Saï.

\- Votre réelle mission consistera à retrouver Kabuto : il s'est enfui après la mort d'Orochimaru et est apparemment blessé. Il s'agit donc du moment idéal pour le capturer : je veux que vous me le rameniez vivant si vous en êtes capables. Si toutes vos tentatives échouent, tuez-le : c'est un atout précieux mais il est trop dangereux pour rester en vie s'il n'est pas de notre côté. Vous partirez dès que Tsunade vous aura donné votre ordre de mission. Et n'oubliez pas, ne vous préoccupez pas d'Uchiwa et Uzumaki : votre seul objectif est Kabuto, répéta Danzô en insistant.

\- Bien, répondit Saï tandis que Sakura inclinait la tête, sur ce veuillez nous-

\- Une seconde, l'interrompit Danzô. Haruno, interdiction d'utiliser ton atout. Tu ne le maîtrises pas encore parfaitement et je ne veux pas tu prennes le risque d'éventer le secret. Est-ce bien compris ?

\- Oui Danzô-sama, répondit Sakura en s'inclinant.

\- Bien, sortez maintenant.

Une fois dehors, les deux équipiers se téléportèrent directement dans leur appartement. Ils préparèrent leurs affaires dans le silence avant de s'installer dans le salon pour attendre la convocation que Tsunade ne tarderait pas à leur adresser. Sakura était perdue dans ses pensées : elle ne comprenait pas les actions de ses anciens coéquipiers. Pourquoi revenir tuer Orochimaru après avoir disparu toute une année ? C'était-

\- Dire qu'on était censé avoir quelques jours de repos… remarqua nonchalamment Saï, la tirant de ses réflexions.

\- Tu as remarqué que lorsque Danzô nous convoque pour une mission avant Tsunade, c'est toujours pour une mission suicide ? répondit Sakura avec un sourire cynique alors qu'un sourire désabusé s'étalait sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- J'espère que Tsunade nous donnera au moins deux semaines pour trouver Naruto et Sasuke, dit Saï sans faire cas du froncement de sourcils de Sakura au nom des deux jeunes hommes, parce que retrouver Kabuto et le ramener sans le tuer risque de prendre du temps.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut réussir à le ramener vivant ? demanda Sakura, incertaine.

\- Je crois qu'on a nos chances, déclara Saï après un instant de réflexion, mais qu'au moindre risque il faudra qu'on le tue. Il est trop dangereux pour qu'on le prenne à la légère.

\- Hm… approuva la jeune femme. On a peu de temps pour se préparer, il faudra qu'on mette au point quelques plans de base pendant le trajet, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Saï n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisqu'un anbu, loyal à l'Hokage cette fois ci, apparut dans leur salon. Sakura haussa un sourcil : les ninjas avaient un réel problème avec la notion d'intimité et de vie privée.

\- Tsunade-sama souhaiterait vous voir.

Sakura se leva du canapé où Sai et elle étaient installés, se préparant à avoir l'air étonné devant la nouvelle dont Tsunade allait leur faire part. Sa collection de mensonges s'agrandissait chaque jour un peu plus et commençait à former une pile menaçant dangereusement de s'effondrer.

.

.

.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

J'étais un peu inquiète à cause de l'ellipse temporelle : est-ce que les changements chez Sakura vous semblent cohérents ? Les explications de ce qui s'est passé pendant l'ellipse ne sont pas trop lourdes ? Pas trop incompréhensibles ? Dites-moi tout !

Après cette avalanche de questions, je vous donne rendez-vous le mois prochain pour le cinquième chapitre (qui est déjà écrit donc il n'y aura pas de retard, c'est promis) ! Bisous à tous :)


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut à tous ! Comme promis, voici le cinquième chapitre de _Et si ? _^^ Finalement, c'est peut-être celui qui m'inquiète le plus (oui oui, je vais dire ça à chaque chapitre :p) donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira et correspondra à vos attentes !

Je ne blablate pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Réussite ou échec ?_

* * *

_._

_« Tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner, tournera nécessairement mal. »_

_Edward A. Murphy Jr._

.

Sakura soupira. Déjà cinq jours d'écoulés sur les trois semaines que leur avait allouées Tsunade pour retrouver Naruto et Sasuke, leur mission officielle, et ils n'avaient que peu indices sur la localisation hypothétique de Kabuto, leur mission officieuse consistant à le ramener vivant à Danzô. Après deux jours de voyage, Saï et elle avait commencé par écumer de fond en comble les territoires du pays du Feu situés à proximité de la frontière du pays de Rizières. Ils pensaient pouvoir obtenir facilement des informations sur l'ancien bras droit d'Orochimaru puisque leur informateur leur avait rapporté que Kabuto s'était enfui en direction du pays du Feu durant le combat opposant son maître à Sasuke et Naruto. Mais loin d'obtenir des informations précises, Saï et elle avaient réuni des renseignements qui se contredisaient : tantôt ils situaient Kabuto à proximité de la frontière d'un pays, tantôt à la frontière d'un autre. Les deux membres de la Racine tournaient donc en rond depuis plus de trois jours, ne sachant à qui se fier et s'inquiétaient de plus en plus du temps perdu inutilement.

De son côté, Saï envoyait de nombreuses souris d'encre à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient quelque part afin de ratisser un périmètre plus large mais la méthode n'avait pas encore donné de résultats réellement utiles. Sakura aurait aimé l'aider en invoquant Katsuyu malheureusement elle ne pouvait se le permettre sans éveiller les soupçons de Tsunade : leur mission était de retrouver Naruto et Sasuke, pas de traquer Kabuto. Voyant Saï blanchir après une nouvelle salve de souris créée, Sakura s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une barre énergétique qu'il regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite, le rassura-t-elle, bien trop au courant du goût infâme des pilules énergétiques qu'elle fabriquait régulièrement.

Saï la remercia avant de prendre la barre et d'en goûter une bouchée. Il verdit subitement.

\- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais faite, pas que c'était meilleur, dit Sakura avec un sourire sadique. Quand est-ce que les gens se décideront à comprendre que le but est de récupérer ses forces et pas de faire une dégustation gastronomique ? rajouta-t-elle avec un soupir théâtral.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir, vexé de s'être fait avoir. Il fixa la barre énergétique quelques instants avant de se décider à la finir rapidement. Sakura eut pitié de la grimace dégoûtée qu'il afficha en avalant et lui tendit une gourde d'eau qu'il s'empressa de vider.

\- Il faut que l'on réfléchisse à une meilleure stratégie, annonça Saï, une fois débarrassé du goût atroce de la barre, tandis que Sakura hochait la tête.

\- On doit penser comme lui, chercher quel est son objectif, renchérit-elle. On a pu réunir un certain nombre d'informations maintenant : cela devrait peut-être suffire pour essayer de retracer son chemin si on les classe de façon chronologique.

Saï sortit le carnet dans lequel il avait noté les renseignements obtenus ces trois derniers jours et réfléchit quelques instants avant d'énoncer lentement ce qu'ils avaient appris.

\- L'information la plus ancienne que l'on ait le place à proximité de la Vallée de la Fin : c'était il y a une semaine.

\- Il a eu le temps d'aller n'importe où avec autant de temps, soupira Sakura. Mais on peut au moins exclure les pays alliés à Konoha : ce serait trop dangereux pour lui.

\- Donc le pays du Vent et le pays de l'Herbe, énonça Saï. Le pays de la Cascade peut aussi être exclu : les frontières sont bien trop compliquées à franchir discrètement, Kabuto ne prendra pas le risque d'y entrer.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit Sakura, c'est que, si l'on remet les informations que l'on nous a données dans le bon ordre, on l'aurait aperçu dans des régions plus centrales du pays du Feu avant de le situer à proximité du pays de l'Herbe. Dans les deux cas, il prenait un risque et il n'a pas l'air de se rapprocher des pays restés neutres ou sans population ninja…

\- Je ne vois pas quel est son objectif, reconnut Saï. Son itinéraire n'est pas… remarqua-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un hoquet stupéfait de Sakura.

Le jeune homme la fixa d'un air interrogateur alors que cette dernière blêmissait.

\- Je… Je sais ce qu'il fait balbutia Sakura d'une voix blanche. Il est en train d'aller à Ame.

Saï prit quelques secondes pour accuser le coup.

\- Je vois… Ça semble logique oui, dit-il d'un air songeur.

\- Le pays de la Pluie a toujours été opposé au pays du Feu et Danzô n'y a plus d'espion depuis la mort d'Hanzô, reprit la jeune femme. Kabuto a toujours été loyal à Orochimaru, il va chercher à continuer à s'opposer à Konoha même maintenant que son maître est mort.

\- Et nous savons que Kabuto a été un espion de la Racine avant d'être sauvé par Orochimaru lorsque Danzô-sama a voulu se débarrasser de lui… renchérit Saï.

\- Il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour nuire à Danzô et à Konoha : le pays de la Pluie est le lieu parfait pour ça.

\- Nous devons y aller, déclara Saï. Il faut absolument l'intercepter avant qu'il atteigne les frontières du pays de la Pluie ou nous ne pourrons plus rien faire.

\- Il y a autre chose, le retint Sakura. Ça fait déjà quelques mois que j'y pense - depuis notre dernière mission à proximité d'Ame en fait - mais je n'avais aucune preuve donc je n'en ai pas parlé, commença-t-elle, attirant toute l'attention de Saï. Je pense que le quartier général de l'Akatsuki se trouve au pays de la Pluie.

Saï eut la réaction qu'elle attendait, réfléchissant quelques secondes calmement avant de lui demander :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les zones proches de la frontière du pays de la Pluie sont celles où les espions de la Racine ont relevé le plus de traces de présence des binômes de l'Akatsuki ces dernières années. Sans parler du fait qu'il s'agit du seul endroit où Danzô n'a pas d'agents : je pense que l'Akatsuki profite de la loi martiale constamment en vigueur et des frontières fermées pour se cacher. C'est aussi le seul pays qui accueille les brigands et les déserteurs ce qui pourrait assurer à l'Akatsuki une main d'œuvre obéissante. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Danzô a l'air beaucoup trop inquiet à chaque fois qu'Ame est impliqué : je crois qu'il cache quelque chose et à mon avis c'est le fait que l'Akatsuki s'y trouve.

Saï prit quelques minutes pour analyser ce que la jeune femme venait de lui révéler sous le regard inquiet de cette dernière.

\- Ton raisonnement tient la route mais il a une faille, déclara-t-il lentement. Si Danzô-sama connaissait la localisation de l'Akatsuki, pourquoi n'en ferait-il pas part à l'Hokage ? Qu'aurait-il à gagner en gardant le secret ?

Sakura frotta ses paumes contre ses cuisses en se mordillant la lèvre : ce qu'elle allait répondre pourrait avoir des conséquences si désastreuses qu'elle priait pour se tromper.

\- Je pense qu'il a peut-être conclu un marché avec eux. L'Akatsuki collecte les bijūs qui sont considérés comme des armes de guerre par les villages cachés. On sait de source sûre qu'ils en ont au moins déjà quatre et rien ne nous permet de savoir s'ils n'en ont pas récupérés sans que l'on ne soit au courant. Que crois-tu qu'ils vont faire lorsqu'ils les auront tous collectés ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont déclencher une guerre, comprit Saï.

\- J'en suis presque sûre et c'est ce que Tsunade et ses conseillers craignent aussi : elle me l'a confié à demi-mots il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant, pourquoi ce problème n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter Danzô ? Pourquoi aucun membre de la Racine n'a jamais eu pour mission de neutraliser les membres de l'Akatsuki ? Je pense que Danzô a un accord avec eux : un accord qui le protège et qui protège la partie du village qui lui est loyale. Il est prêt à tout pour Konoha mais il est surtout prêt à tout pour devenir Hokage parce qu'il croit que seule sa manière de faire peut restaurer la grandeur passée du village. Et avec l'aide de l'Akatsuki il pourrait réussir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça ? demanda Saï d'un ton neutre.

Sakura comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé en lui cachant ses pensées et une vague de culpabilité l'envahit à cette idée.

\- Je suis désolée Saï… s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'avais aucune preuve et c'était… C'était juste trop énorme : je ne pouvais en parler à personne sans être sûre de ce que j'avançais. Parce que si jamais j'ai raison, et crois-moi je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Que Danzô-sama a trahi Konoha pour obtenir le pouvoir, répondit Saï après quelques secondes. Et qu'une guerre se prépare : une guerre où l'on ne sera pas du côté de nos camarades.

Sakura hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça maintenant ? demanda Saï. Tu n'as toujours pas de réelles preuves alors pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que… commença Sakura d'une voix éraillée. Parce que, reprit-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge, je pense que Kabuto a pour projet de s'allier à l'Akatsuki tout comme Orochimaru l'a fait il y a des années. Et s'il leur apporte les techniques qu'a développées Orochimaru durant toutes ces années en échange de sa protection, ils n'en seront que plus puissants et plus dangereux.

\- Mais si tu as raison et que Danzô-sama a effectivement un accord avec l'Akatsuki, pourquoi nous aurait-il envoyés neutraliser Kabuto dans ce cas ? l'interrogea Saï.

\- Danzô est du genre à assurer ses arrières : je ne sais pas s'il avait prévu la décision de Kabuto mais je pense qu'il voulait se servir de lui comme d'un atout secret pour plus tard. Et à mon avis, il ne voudrait pas non plus que l'Akatsuki devienne trop puissante : il prévoit sans doute de se retourner contre eux lorsqu'il aura eu ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'hypothèses et de « je pense », remarqua calmement Saï.

\- Je sais, soupira Sakura. Mais c'était important que je t'en parle, même sans être sûre. Parce que s'il y a le moindre risque que j'ai raison, on ne peut pas obéir à Danzô.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- On ne peut pas le laisser mettre la main sur Kabuto. Et on ne peut pas non plus laisser Kabuto rejoindre l'Akatsuki si c'est vraiment ce qu'il se prépare à faire.

\- Tu veux le tuer sans essayer de le ramener vivant, devina Saï.

\- Si je peux, oui.

\- Tu comptes utiliser ta technique héréditaire ?

Sakura hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Non, je pense que Danzô a raison sur ce point : je ne la maîtrise pas encore complètement et ce serait risqué de m'exposer sans savoir qui pourrait assister au combat.

Après avoir acquiescé, Saï soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez l'air soudain très fatigué.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt Sakura, bien plus tôt…

\- Je sais, je suis… Je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais terrifiée. Je le suis toujours… Je ne veux même pas penser aux conséquences si j'ai raison, dit-elle d'une vois faible. Dire que je pensais que la Racine m'avait endurcie… Au final, je suis toujours la même fillette apeurée et pleurnicharde, remarqua-t-elle d'un rire sans joie.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que c'est faux, répondit Saï en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Vraiment ? La moitié du temps j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir ce que je fais et l'autre moitié je m'efforce de ne pas penser à ce que j'ai fait, se confia Sakura, des ébauches de sanglots dans la voix.

\- Et au vu de ce que la Racine nous amène à faire c'est plutôt normal, rétorqua Saï. Ecoute, je sais que tu veux que je te rassure et habituellement je t'aurais dit en long en large et en travers que tu gérais plutôt bien les choses mais ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, la sermonna Saï. Pas avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire, insista-t-il pendant que Sakura se calmait.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune femme. Je _sais_ que je ne suis plus la gamine effrayée que j'étais, que je suis plus forte. Et je sais aussi que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, continua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Mais des fois, j'ai juste l'impression que… Je ne sais pas… Que je ne maîtrise plus rien, tu vois ? Je ne sais pas comment tu réussis à garder un tel contrôle de toi quelle que soit la situation, soupira-t-elle, légèrement envieuse.

\- L'expérience ma chère, répondit Saï avec un sourire supérieur.

\- Ne te la raconte pas trop non plus, je sais parfaitement que tu es secrètement effrayé par les tentatives d'approche d'Ino ! s'exclama Sakura pendant que Saï se crispait au nom de la jeune femme blonde.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il néanmoins d'une voix neutre tandis que Sakura retenait un ricanement moqueur.

\- Maintenant, attaqua-t-elle avec un ton plus sérieux, que fait-on ?

\- Je crois que tu as raison, commença Saï en se redressant de façon imperceptible, il faut que l'on tue Kabuto : on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque si ce que tu penses est vrai. De toute manière, Danzô-sama n'avait pas l'air convaincu que nous soyons capables de le ramener vivant : sa mort ne devrait donc pas poser de problème. Le plus important est qu'une fois rentrés à Konoha, il faudra trouver un moyen de vérifier si tes hypothèses correspondent ou non à la réalité. Et si c'est le cas… La Racine est nécessaire au fonctionnement de Konoha mais elle est trop complexe pour être gérée par un homme prêt à trahir le village pour obtenir le pouvoir. Si Danzô-sama est effectivement coupable de ce dont tu l'accuses, il faudra agir.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es en train de proposer d'essayer de neutraliser Danzô ? demanda Sakura, incrédule.

Saï se figea quelques secondes, se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles.

\- Je… hésita-t-il, je crois que oui.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un instant, presque abasourdis devant le tour qu'avait pris leur conversation.

\- Je pense que tu oublies quelque chose de très important, dit Sakura en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Saï la fixa et plissa les yeux devant le sourire cynique qui s'étalait sur les lèvres de sa coéquipière.

\- Avant de voir aussi loin, il faudrait déjà peut-être qu'on survive au combat contre Kabuto, non ? Tu te souviens de ma théorie sur les missions suicides lorsque Danzô nous convoque le premier ? demanda-t-elle en ponctuant sa question d'un clin d'œil.

Et malgré toute la tension accumulée et les sujets graves abordés, c'est bel et bien un éclat de rire qui secoua le corps de Saï.

.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

* * *

.

Sakura grimaça alors qu'elle avalait sa troisième pilule énergétique en moins d'une heure. Saï et elle avaient fini par repérer des traces fraîches du passage de Kabuto et les souris d'encre du brun étaient parties en repérage depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Le combat était proche et, si les combats entre ninjas étaient habituellement relativement rapides, la jeune femme se doutait qu'il n'en serait pas forcément de même dans leur cas. Elle avait déjà affronté Shizune lors de combats d'entraînements organisés par Tsunade et avait entendu plusieurs fois le récit du combat entre Tsunade et Kabuto. Sakura en avait conclu une chose cruciale : les combats entre ninjas médicaux n'étaient jamais rapides et consistaient davantage en une course d'endurance qu'en un sprint. Et si Sakura avait élevé le contrôle du chakra au rang d'art, il n'en restait pas moins que sa réserve n'était que moyenne ce qui constituait un important désavantage dans ce type de combat. Impossible malheureusement d'avoir recours au sceau qui ornait son front : il n'était pas encore complet et Tsunade se rendrait immédiatement compte qu'elle l'avait rompu ce qui risquerait de lui faire deviner que la mission ne s'était pas déroulée de la façon dont ils comptaient lui faire part. Alors, malgré leur goût immonde, elle avalait les pilules les unes après les autres et s'était même accordée le luxe d'une rapide sieste pendant que Saï montait la garde. En mettant au point différents plans d'attaque ils avaient tous deux décidé que, si la ruse qu'ils avaient prévue échouait, Sakura serait en première ligne face à Kabuto tandis que Saï servirait de soutien. Tsunade aurait certainement grincé des dents -elle qui répétait à toutes les équipes que _« oui, les ninjas médicaux savent parfaitement se défendre, merci pour eux, mais ils doivent rester en arrière afin de toujours avoir assez de chakra pour soigner après les combats » _\- mais après tout, quoi de mieux qu'un ninja médical pour en affronter un autre ?

Sakura avalait sa dernière bouchée au moment où Saï se redressa précipitamment.

\- Elles l'ont trouvé, annonça-t-il d'un ton pressant en emballant leurs quelques affaires dispersées sur le sol.

La jeune femme se releva, attrapa son sac et rangea le reste des pilules énergétiques dans l'une des sacoches accrochées à sa taille, à portée de main : elle préférait prévenir que guérir. Le ventre noué, elle s'approcha de son équipier.

\- Fais un clone puis masque ton chakra, lui demanda Saï, je vais nous transporter à quelques mètres de Kabuto et nous devons essayer de garder l'effet de surprise.

Sakura s'exécuta et quelques secondes plus tard, deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux roses se tenaient aux côtés de Saï. Ce dernier saisit le bras de chacune avant de murmurer :

\- _Sumigasumi-Shunshi no jutsu_ (_Déplacement instantané d'encre_)…

Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient disparus.

...

Sakura retint son souffle lorsqu'ils apparurent aux frontières de la forêt qu'ils arpentaient depuis plusieurs jours désormais. En contrebas du vallon qui leur faisait face se dessinait une prairie traversée par un ruisseau. Et à l'Est de la prairie se tenait Kabuto. Malgré les conditions optimales pour Sakura -_un lieu dégagé parfait pour le corps à corps et un ruisseau tout de même bien pratique pour son affinité Suiton : les dieux auraient-ils décidés de se montrer cléments ?-_ elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi Kabuto restait-il immobile alors qu'il était complètement à découvert ? Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de se retenir de pousser un juron.

\- Saï, chuchota-t-elle sans quitter leur ennemi des yeux, il y a un pro-

Elle s'interrompit lorsque Kabuto se tourna dans leur direction et leur adressa un signe de la main.

\- Il nous attendait, reprit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise, ce n'était pas le plus important. On s'en tient au plan, répondit Saï. Tu es prête ?

Sakura hocha la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, ils faisaient tous deux face à Kabuto. La jeune femme prit un instant pour détailler l'ancien bras droit d'Orochimaru : il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé en trois ans -_elle était mal placée pour critiquer ses cheveux gris mais sérieusement, ne pouvait-il pas faire quelque chose pour ses lunettes trop grandes qu'il était constamment obligé de remonter ?_\- mais comment savoir à quel point il avait pu augmenter sa puissance ? Elle serra les poings, essayant de se calmer : elle ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de perdre ses moyens puisque la majeure partie de leur plan reposait sur le fait qu'ils puissent se montrer plus intelligents que Kabuto, ce qui constituait une hypothèse plutôt osée quand on savait à quel point ce dernier était brillant. Malheureusement, le sourire satisfait qu'elle voyait sur le visage de Kabuto ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

\- Kabuto Yakushi, vous êtes considéré comme étant un traître à Konoha : nous avons pour ordre de vous ramener au village. Si vous opposez la moindre résistance, nous engagerons le combat, énonça Saï d'une voix neutre.

\- Sakura-chan… susurra celui-ci, cela faisait longtemps. Que deviens-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il en ignorant royalement Saï. J'ai entendu dire que tes coéquipiers t'avaient tous deux abandonnée, reprit-il devant son absence de réponse, sois sûre que tu as toute ma sympathie…

Sakura serra les poings, se retenant à grand peine de foncer dans le piège que Kabuto était certainement en train de lui tendre.

_« Pense au plan, se morigéna-t-elle. »_

\- C'est trop aimable, siffla la jeune femme.

\- N'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Kabuto, apparemment ravi qu'elle prenne part à son jeu pervers. Néanmoins, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir de t'avoir laissée derrière : ta faiblesse est malheureusement un handicap certain, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement complaisant.

Saï se tendit de façon imperceptible. Kabuto avait mis en plein dans le mille : quiconque connaissait Sakura savait qu'elle avait depuis de longues années un gros complexe d'infériorité. Comment faire autrement lorsque l'équipe dont on faisait partie comptait le légendaire ninja copieur, l'héritier d'un clan connu par tous pour la puissance de son Sharingan et l'hôte d'un démon à queue ? Et connaissant le tempérament explosif de la jeune femme, Saï craignit l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne s'agisse de la provocation de trop.

_Heureusement_, songea cyniquement Sakura, Danzô s'était bien assuré durant ces trois dernières années de lui renvoyer régulièrement au visage la médiocrité de son niveau et la faiblesse constante qui la caractérisaient avant qu'il ne prenne en main son entraînement. La provocation de Kabuto ne l'agaça donc que très légèrement.

\- J'imagine que oui, sourit-elle d'un air mauvais.

Kabuto se renfrogna de manière imperceptible tandis que Saï se détendait, se sentant presque coupable d'avoir douté de sa coéquipière l'espace d'un instant.

\- Enfin, je vois que tu t'es trouvée un nouvel équipier : c'est l'essentiel. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais la moindre chance de survivre en mission si personne n'est là pour te protéger.

Saï ne laissa pas le temps de répliquer à Sakura.

\- Effectivement, assena-t-il sous le regard vexé de celle-ci. Maintenant, recule Haruno : je m'occupe de lui, continua-t-il.

\- Très bien, répondit sèchement Sakura qui ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air satisfait de Kabuto.

La jeune femme recula de quelques mètres et croisa les bras.

\- Ma pauvre Sakura, j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu au change : Naruto avait beau être insupportable, il avait au moins le mérite d'être sympathique… soupira théâtralement Kabuto.

Son sourire s'étira davantage lorsqu'il constata la soudaine crispation de Sakura face au nom de son ancien coéquipier.

\- Oho ! J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un en veut à-

Saï ne lui laissa pas le temps de profiter de la faille qu'il venait de découvrir.

\- _Ninpō, Chōjū Giga _(_Toile aux monstres fantomatiques_) ! s'écria-t-il après avoir sorti un pinceau et un rouleau de parchemin vierge.

Trois énormes tigres d'encre surgirent du parchemin et s'élancèrent sur Kabuto qui se désintéressa de la jeune femme. Leur ennemi étant occupé à détruire les monstres d'encre qui l'attaquaient, Saï fit un rapide signe à Sakura qui hocha la tête : pour l'instant, leur ruse semblait fonctionner. Débarrassé des invocations de Saï, Kabuto adressa aux deux jeunes gens un sourire mauvais.

\- Malheureusement, si vous m'attaquez, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous éliminer. C'est une réelle tristesse de constater que les ninjas de Konoha sont toujours aussi faibles et stupides, cracha l'ancien bras droit d'Orochimaru.

Les mains de Kabuto s'illuminèrent alors de bleu pâle et Sakura se tendit : les choses sérieuses commençaient. Lorsque Saï et elle avaient décidé de faire croire à Kabuto que Saï serait son adversaire principal, Sakura l'avait longuement briefé sur les techniques qu'utiliserait Kabuto mais aussi sur la nécessité d'esquiver la moindre attaque. Le moindre coup qui atteignait sa cible, la moindre éraflure due à un coup de kunai pourraient être fatales. Entre les scalpels de chakra et le poison qui enduisait certainement chacune des armes de son adversaire, Saï ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur et ce, jusqu'à ce que Sakura ait une ouverture pour frapper. Ils avaient construit leur plan en partant du principe qu'ils seraient moins puissants que Kabuto et misaient en grande partie sur la ruse pour gagner : Sakura croisa les doigts, priant pour que tout se passe comme prévu. L'un comme l'autre savait que l'échec ne serait pas toléré et Sakura ne pouvait imaginer laisser sa sœur aux mains de Danzô s'ils venaient à être tués par Kabuto.

Saï sortit son sabre. Il n'avait pas manqué de repérer le halo de chakra bleu entourant les mains de Kabuto : la partie la plus compliquée commençait. Les instructions de Sakura bien en tête, il s'attacha à esquiver la moindre attaque, bien conscient qu'ils n'auraient pas de seconde chance si leur plan échouait. Tout en esquivant, il reculait un peu plus à chaque seconde, éloignant Kabuto de Sakura et du ruisseau qui traversait la prairie. L'un des scalpels de Kabuto vint alors trouver sa pommette droite qui s'engourdit aussitôt. Saï lâcha un juron et décrivit un large arc de cercle avec son sabre afin de faire reculer son adversaire. Kabuto sauta pour éviter le coup et revint immédiatement à l'attaque.

\- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire, ricana Kabuto, tu fais erreur. Même si tu m'éloignes de ta charmante coéquipière, ça ne m'empêchera pas de-

Une volée de kunai l'interrompit. Blessé à l'épaule et à la hanche, Kabuto s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de faire face à une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

\- Ma jolie, si tu n'es pas capable de jouer convenablement ton rôle de potiche, je vais devoir m'occuper de toi, siffla Kabuto en fonçant vers Sakura.

Celle-ci bondit pour s'éloigner et composa quelques signes rapides. Un clone d'ombre apparu à ses côtés et ils s'élancèrent tous deux en direction de leur adversaire. Dissimulée derrière son clone, Sakura attendit qu'il attaque Kabuto avant de se téléporter derrière lui pour le prendre par surprise. Elle gorgea son poing de chakra et-

\- Sakura ! hurla Saï.

\- Une ruse si primaire, c'est pathétique, se moqua Kabuto au même instant en plongeant son regard dans des prunelles émeraude qui reflétaient le choc.

Sakura hoqueta, cherchant désespérément de l'air malgré ses poumons perforés par la lame de chakra. Saï se rua sur Kabuto, le forçant à s'éloigner du corps blessé de sa coéquipière. Cette dernière s'effondra sur le sol au moment où son clone d'ombre disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

\- Vous pensiez sincèrement que votre petite comédie fonctionnerait ? Me faire croire que tu m'attaquerais seul alors que Konoha prône le travail d'équipe depuis toujours : c'était voué à l'échec, ricana Kabuto en esquivant sans difficulté les coups de Saï. Elle est morte et tu es le suivant !

\- Elle n'est pas-

\- Malheureusement pour toi, je suis un ninja médical et je peux t'assurer que l'on ne survit pas avec des poumons troués.

...

Cachée au fond du ruisseau dans une bulle d'eau creuse et hermétique, Sakura grinça des dents lorsqu'elle reçut les souvenirs de son clone détruit. Il n'était jamais agréable de se sentir mourir, même à travers un simple clone, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la sensation dérangeante qui traversait son corps. A la seconde où la lame de chakra de Kabuto avait transpercé son clone, Sakura avait lancé un genjutsu faisant voir à leur adversaire ce qu'il s'attendait à voir : son corps mort allongé dans l'herbe. Saï avait alors immédiatement éloigné Kabuto pour que ce dernier ne puisse pas y regarder à trop près : Sakura avait beau désormais parfaitement maîtriser le genjutsu, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

A l'affût, elle guettait désormais le signal de Saï qui ne devrait pas tarder : ce dernier était largement plus à l'aise avec le combat à distance qu'avec le corps à corps que lui imposait Kabuto et il ne tiendrait sans doute plus très longtemps. Les bruits de combat augmentaient progressivement au moment où Sakura eut l'impression de se tenir à côté des deux adversaires, elle entendit Saï crier :

\- _Harigane no jutsu !_ (_Technique des fils de fer_)

Sakura bondit immédiatement et sortit de l'eau pour se retrouver à proximité d'un Kabuto stupéfait, immobilisé parles fils d'encre que Saï avait créés. Les mains illuminées de chakra, Sakura ne perdit pas une minute et fonça vers leur adversaire tout en façonnant la lame de chakra la plus tranchante qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. Elle porta un premier coup, perforant les poumons de Kabuto de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait à son clone.

\- Sakura ! Fais vite, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! cria Saï, le front crispé sous la concentration.

Sa seconde lame de chakra était à quelques millimètres de l'aorte de Kabuto : plus que quelques millimètres et il serait-

Sakura bondit en arrière, essayant d'esquiver les serpents qui venaient de jaillir du bras de Kabuto. Elle ne put éviter les mâchoires de l'un d'entre eux qui se refermèrent dans un claquement sinistre sur son avant-bras tandis que Kabuto reculait de plusieurs mètres, ayant réussi à se libérer des fils d'encre de Saï. La jeune femme ne fit pas attention à la douleur qui remontait lentement dans son bras. Qu'il s'agisse de son entraînement avec Tsunade ou avec Danzö, elle avait absorbé des dizaines de poisons et de contre-poisons afin de renforcer sa résistance : une simple morsure de serpent n'allait certainement pas la freiner et elle n'allait pas gâcher de chakra pour la guérir.

\- Saï, il ne faut surtout pas lui laisser le temps de se guérir ! hurla-t-elle tout en se précipitant à la suite de Kabuto.

De nouveaux serpents lui barrèrent la route et, comme dans un cauchemar, elle entendit distinctement :

\- _In'Yu Shometsu no jutsu _(_Technique de la régénération secrète_)

Saï et elle terminèrent de se débarrasser de la dizaine de serpents que Kabuto avait invoqués seulement pour pouvoir faire face à leur adversaire, complètement guéri. Sakura retint un cri de désespoir : ils n'avaient plus qu'à recommencer et cette fois ils ne pourraient pas compter sur la ruse pour gagner. La jeune femme analysa rapidement la quantité de chakra qui lui restait et se retint de lâcher un juron bien senti : la bulle d'eau et les différents clones lui avaient coûté cher et il ne lui restait désormais qu'un peu plus de la moitié de sa réserve de chakra pour affronter un Kabuto en pleine forme.

_« C'est pas bon ça. »_

Inquiète, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Saï et constata sans grande surprise qu'il paraissait épuisé. Ils savaient tous deux que si la stratégie qu'ils avaient choisie échouait, Saï aurait utilisé une grande partie de son chakra pour maintenir seul Kabuto à distance et Sakura risquerait de ne devoir compter que sur elle-même pour vaincre ce dernier.

_« En plein dans le mille ! Dommage que l'on ne se soit pas trompé seulement sur cette partie, songea Sakura avec cynisme. »_

Se plaçant devant son coéquipier, elle lui lança le paquet de pilules énergétiques qu'elle avait rangées plus tôt dans sa sacoche : il allait en avoir besoin.

\- Il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimée, lui lança Kabuto avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Il semblerait, répondit-elle, faussement nonchalante.

Le point faible de Kabuto était son orgueil et son amour pour les discours interminables : Sakura n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tout miser là-dessus mais désormais elle ne pourrait compter que sur ses techniques.

\- Ça ne se reproduira pas, lui promit son adversaire, un éclat dangereux luisant dans son regard.

Sakura ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se jeta sur lui, des lames de chakra affutées recouvrant ses mains. Kabuto esquiva l'attaque et se jeta dans le combat. Plus loin, Saï avait l'impression d'assister à un véritable ballet mortel : le moindre mouvement était réalisé au millimètre prêt et le combat semblait suivre une chorégraphie si parfaitement étudiée qu'il aurait sans doute seulement gêné Sakura en la rejoignant. Il avala deux pilules énergétiques pour être prêt à aider sa coéquipière si elle faiblissait sans quitter le combat des yeux. Sitôt que l'un avançait l'autre reculait le premier attaquait sur la gauche, le second se déportait sur la droite. Saï comprit soudain pourquoi les combats de ninjas médicaux étaient plus longs que les combats de ninjas classiques : l'esquive constituait une grande partie de la stratégie propre à ces combats et la moindre blessure assez profonde pour ralentir l'un des deux ninjas était immédiatement soignée. S'il savait déjà que Sakura était forte, il ne put s'empêcher d'être profondément impressionné par la précision et la grâce qui exsudaient de ses gestes et surtout par le fait que, malgré les minutes qui s'écoulaient, elle ne reculait pas face à son adversaire ou ne lui laissait le temps de s'éloigner assez pour utiliser l'une de ses techniques.

Au même moment, Kabuto arriva à la même conclusion que lui.

Un instant plus tard, Sakura s'engouffra sans hésiter dans la faille apparue dans la garde de son adversaire. Elle dirigea une lame de chakra vers la carotide de celui-ci, courant ainsi dans le piège que Kabuto lui tendait.

Quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard, la douleur explosa dans son abdomen transpercé par le scalpel de chakra de Kabuto. La main de ce dernier s'était à peine écartée de son ventre blessé que la jeune femme se soignait déjà sommairement d'une main, pestant contre la dépense excessive de chakra que la guérison allait lui coûter, tout en attaquant de nouveau de l'autre.

Sa lame de chakra ne rencontra que du vide.

Son esprit réfléchit à toute vitesse et elle se retourna presque instantanément en direction de Saï, horrifiée. Ce dernier esquiva tant bien que mal les deux premières attaques de Kabuto mais ne put rien faire contre la troisième. Sakura arriva seulement à temps pour empêcher son coéquipier de s'effondrer sur le sol, un sillon rouge et profond barrant la totalité de son torse, du haut de sa poitrine jusqu'à son aine. Kabuto reculait déjà lorsque Sakura dirigea un poing gorgé de chakra en direction du sol, transformant la prairie en un paysage apocalyptique. Elle saisit le corps de Saï et les éloigna de Kabuto le plus rapidement possible, trouvant refuge quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, vers les limites de la prairie. Elle attrapa ensuite des parchemins explosifs par poignées et les lança tout en les dirigeant avec des fils de chakra pour les disposer en cercle autour d'eux. C'était primaire mais cela leur ferait gagner quelques secondes qui pourraient s'avérer vitales.

C'est en découvrant l'ampleur des blessures de Saï qu'elle faillit s'effondrer. L'aorte tout comme le cœur étaient endommagés, le poumon gauche était perforé et les intestins constituaient un véritable champ de ruines. Alors que son chakra médical parcourait le corps de son coéquipier, Sakura se battait contre la panique : Saï était dans un état absolument terrifiant et elle avait l'impression de mettre un simple pansement sur une jambe de bois. Quant à Kabuto, il pouvait revenir à tout moment. Elle n'avait absolument pas le temps de soigner convenablement Saï - en vérité elle doutait même du fait que ce soit possible - et elle n'avait probablement plus assez de chakra pour tenir encore longtemps contre Kabuto. Et la seule solution à laquelle elle était capable de penser était tout aussi folle que dangereuse. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune certitude que cela marche. Elle ne maîtrisait pas encore cette technique : elle pouvait donc aussi bien réussir et les sauver qu'échouer et tous les tuer.

Un râle étouffé de Saï suivi par la première explosion de l'un des nombreux parchemins qui les entouraient la décidèrent. Elle n'avait plus d'autres options, tant pis pour les risques. Priant de toutes ses forces pour que son idée marche et que Kabuto n'arrive pas avant qu'elle ait fini, elle esquissa quelques signes de ses mains.

\- _Hyōton, kuuki no kyouketsu _(_Technique de la congélation de l'air_), murmura-t-elle en posant ses paumes le long de la plaie béante qui ornait le torse de son compagnon.

Une kyrielle d'explosion sur sa droite la fit tressaillir mais elle se força à ne pas relever la tête : il s'agissait de la seule chance de Saï et elle ne devait pas la gâcher. Elle modula avec précision la quantité de chakra qu'elle injectait à sa technique : elle ne devait surtout pas congeler les organes de son coéquipier mais seulement baisser la température de son corps au minimum viable. Le froid combiné aux soins superficiels précédents permettrait de diminuer et ralentir l'hémorragie, donnant ainsi plus de temps à Saï.

_« Enfin ça, c'est en théorie, ne put s'empêcher de penser Sakura. »_

Elle avait à peine terminé qu'elle sentit une présence hostile sur sa droite. Sans savoir si elle avait donné plus de temps à Saï ou si elle l'avait tout bonnement condamné, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Kabuto se diriger vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle ne dût sa survie qu'à la chance.

Kabuto stoppa son attaque et la dévisagea, un air stupéfait peint sur le visage.

\- Tes yeux… Roses, c'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

Sakura ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et utilisa la chance qui s'offrait à elle. Elle concentra son chakra dans son poing et frappa Kabuto de toutes ses forces, l'éloignant le plus possible de son coéquipier. Sans perdre un instant, elle courut à toute vitesse en direction de son adversaire qui atterrissait tant bien que mal une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

\- Le _Kazukigan_… bredouillait Kabuto. Comment peux-tu… C'est impossible ! Madara a détruit le clan des Harushige il y a plus de cent ans !

Sakura ne se demanda ni comment Kabuto pouvait connaître le nom de son véritable clan ni comment il était au courant d'un fait qu'elle ignorait elle-même. Elle ne fit pas non plus attention à la soudaine perte de contrôle de Kabuto. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le temps.

_« C'est quitte ou double, songea-t-elle. »_

Soit elle gardait le contrôle et Saï et elle avaient encore une infime chance de survivre soit elle échouait et ils étaient condamnés. Sakura, prit une profonde inspiration avant de réaliser quelques mudras.

\- _Hyōton, hyo no sekai _(_Technique du monde de glace_), murmura-t-elle.

Il ne se passa rien durant les premières secondes et Sakura crut qu'elle avait échoué. Elle crut que la faible quantité de chakra sur laquelle elle comptait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de cette technique qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas totalement n'était pas suffisante. Elle crut qu'elle venait de condamner Saï et de se condamner lorsqu'elle vit Kabuto se ressaisir et s'approcher d'elle, une ultime lame de chakra illuminant sa main.

Puis la température chuta de plusieurs degrés en quelques secondes. Et Kabuto s'arrêta brusquement.

La jeune femme se concentra de toutes ses forces sur sa technique, sentant son chakra diminuer à toute vitesse, et la maintint autour de Kabuto seulement. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il s'agissait de sa dernière chance.

Kabuto était immobilisé par la sphère de blizzard glacé qu'elle avait créée autour de lui. En théorie, le froid devait l'empêcher de bouger -_Danzô avait bien essayé de mesurer la température que créait sa technique mais le thermomètre avait fini par exploser lorsque le moins vingt avait été dépassé_\- et le blizzard le rendait aveugle : pas elle. A bout de forces, elle forma une dernière lame de chakra et pénétra dans le microclimat dont elle était à l'origine. Bien consciente que c'était grâce à ses prunelles désormais d'un rose soutenu qu'elle pouvait voir aussi clairement et que cela durerait seulement tant qu'elle aurait assez de chakra, Sakura ne perdit pas de temps. Elle repéra Kabuto en seulement quelques secondes et, sans lui laisser la moindre chance, elle enfonça son scalpel de chakra dans son cœur.

Elle perdit le contrôle de sa technique au moment précis où le corps de son adversaire s'effondra sur le sol. Impuissante, elle sentit la température chuter toujours plus, la sphère grandir et englober une surface de plus en plus vaste, s'approchant dangereusement de Saï. Le blizzard n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son coéquipier lorsqu'elle sentit sa technique faiblir puis disparaître : il ne lui restait plus que quelques miettes de chakra. Tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes, elle s'approcha de Saï avant de poser deux doigts sur sa nuque.

_« Kami, je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle. »_

Elle allait céder au désespoir lorsqu'elle sentit une légère pulsation sous ses doigts. Presque infime mais présente. Saï était encore en vie. Elle aurait pu pleurer de soulagement mais elle n'était même pas sûre d'en avoir la force. Au bord de l'évanouissement, elle récupéra la sacoche qu'elle avait lancée à Saï un peu plus tôt et termina les dernières pilules énergétiques qu'elle contenait. Elle se sentait toujours aussi mal après mais désormais elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être à deux doigts de l'inconscience.

Sakura glissa ensuite le bras de Saï sur ses épaules pour le soulever. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent rapidement des lieux du combat : les bruits pourraient avoir attiré l'attention et elle devait trouver un endroit sûr pour soigner -_ou du moins essayer de soigner_\- Saï. Elle ne se douta pas un instant qu'une silhouette se tenant en retrait l'observait, un sourire dément au visage et un œil d'un rouge glaçant brillant dans l'obscurité.

\- La dernière des Harushige… Bientôt, tu m'appartiendras…

.

* * *

_Cinq jours plus tard_

* * *

.

Assise sur une chaise de l'infirmerie de la Racine, Sakura surveillait du coin de l'œil Saï, inconscient mais tiré d'affaire, à moitié perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se repassait sans cesse le fil des événements, cherchant comment les choses avaient bien pu déraper à ce point sans pouvoir trouver de réponse à sa question. Elle avait seulement pu sauver Saï grâce à un miracle -_elle ne parlerait même pas de la chance insolente qu'elle avait eu contre Kabuto_\- et elle se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu rester en vie sur le chemin du retour. Saï était encore inconscient lorsqu'ils avaient fini par atteindre Konoha et elle-même ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes en raison d'une vilaine infection due aux blessures qu'elle n'avait pu soigner. Elle ne savait pas de quelle manière ils avaient pu rejoindre le quartier général de la Racine sans être vus par quelqu'un. Dans leur malheur, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. Un autre point positif était qu'elle avait enfin pu confier à Saï tous les doutes qu'elle avait sur Danzô : et elle avait beau eu lui dire que rien ne lui permettait d'être sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, au plus profond d'elle-même elle avait la certitude d'avoir raison.

_« Danzô a trahi Konoha. Malgré toutes ses belles paroles sur les décisions difficiles à prendre pour le bien du village, il a- »_

Les applaudissements retentissant soudainement dans l'infirmerie la sortirent de ses pensées et eurent le mérite de réveiller Saï. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête en direction de l'entrée da la pièce où se trouvait Danzô, un sourire glacé sur le visage et le regard empli de rage.

\- Je pense que je peux vous féliciter tous les deux pour votre mission : j'ai rarement vu une telle débâcle, cracha-t-il, furieux.

Sakura ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir : Saï avait failli mourir, elle aussi, ils avaient tout de même réussi à tuer Kabuto et ce vieux sadique ne leur laissait pas une minute pour se remettre avant de venir les invectiver.

\- Si je peux me permettre, je trouve qu'on ne s'en sort pas si mal pour une « telle débâcle », commença la jeune femme d'un ton ironique. Kabuto est mort, nous sommes tous les deux vivants et nous avons réussi à revenir ici sans que personne ne rapporte notre retour pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Tsunade. Ça me-

\- Silence ! siffla Danzô, les iris étrécis sous le coup de la rage. N'ose plus jamais me répondre comme tu l'as fait : tu as tendance à un peu trop oublier que la vie de ta sœur est entre mes mains, cracha-t-il.

Sakura se tut immédiatement, mouchée, et baissa les yeux en signe de soumission.

\- Quant à vos prétendues réussites, dois-je vous rappeler que l'objectif de votre mission était de ramener Kabuto vivant ? Et au vu de l'état déplorable dans lequel tu étais à votre retour, je suppose que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'utiliser ta technique héréditaire malgré mon interdiction ?

La jeune femme serra ses poings, les yeux toujours baissés. Danzô n'allait certainement pas manquer de leur faire payer son coup d'éclat et leur échec. A elle comme à Saï. Et c'était ce qui l'embêtait le plus.

\- Saï a été blessé alors tu seras punie pour vous deux, assena le vieil homme, sans faire cas de son soulagement à l'entente de ces propos. Trois jours : un pour chacun d'entre vous et un pour t'apprendre à te taire. Tu commences tout de suite, termina-t-il avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Sakura blêmit devant le nombre de jours annoncés. La punition typique de la Racine était d'être enfermé dans une pièce sombre et d'être soumis à d'interminables Genjutsus dans le but de tester la résistance mentale des ninjas. La pire punition de la jeune femme remontait à plus de deux ans et elle avait bien cru devenir folle ce jour là.

Saï s'empara de sa main avant de la serrer, une inquiétude sincère peinte sur ses traits.

\- Ça va aller Sakura, tu-

\- Tu quoi ? le coupa-t-elle. J'ai failli devenir folle après dix-huit heures la dernière fois et j'étais en pleine possession de mes capacités : comment veux-tu que je tienne trois jours alors qu'on revient tout juste d'une mission pareille ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- C'était il y a plus de deux ans Sakura, tu as énormément progressé depuis : je suis sûr que tu pourras le supporter.

\- Non, je… Je ne pourrais pas, je-

\- Tu le dois, l'interrompit Saï. Si tu cherches à sortir plus tôt, ce sera pire pour toi. Souviens-toi, Ume peut rester avec nous parce qu'on le satisfait : au moindre problème, c'est l'une de ses marionnettes qui s'occupera d'elle. Tu peux le faire Sakura, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu n'es jamais aussi forte que quand il s'agit de protéger tes proches. Tu y arriveras, tu-

\- Haruno-san, l'interrompit une voix froide, nous vous attendons.

Sakura tourna la tête pour apercevoir les deux anbus qui s'apprêtaient à l'escorter vers la salle de tous ses cauchemars. Un dernier regard à Saï et elle avait disparu.

.

.

.

* * *

Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite ! Depuis le temps que je repoussais l'écriture du combat contre Kabuto, c'est enfin terminé ! (J'aime pas écrire les combats, je suis nulle à ça xD)

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions et vos avis ! On se donne rendez-vous le mois prochain pour la suite, bisous !


End file.
